Destinies By Dreaming
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Nine months is a long time for life to change. To answer all the questions that we have locked away from our minds and from each other. Dreams do come true don't they? I know I'm now a full believer. MPreg
1. Finding Out Your Little Secret

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

A/N-This is a screwed up story and I don't mean that I messed it up and posted it up as is. I am saying that this story may be very awkward for some people and to tell you why would ruin the story. Just read and leave your thoughts and know that I didn't create this story because I liked the idea per say. I am writing it because it was a dream that I've been having and I wrote it down exactly as it as the dream was and I mean EXACTLY. With that being said enjoy. :)  
~Femalefighter~

0o0o0o0o0o0

_A few years before the start of LOL._

Kyouya walked in the front door of the house he shared with Tamaki. Tamaki was still going to school for his degree in psychology so he could officially help people that came into the centers. While he was allowed to listen to people he couldn't give them advice, with this he would could help them all the way. He was taking the accelerated program the university offered and planned to graduate at the end of the semester. Kyouya on the other hand had already finished school and had started to work for Hiroshi.

The house seemed too quiet for it being five thirty on a Monday night. Tamaki should be home by now, his last class ended at three.  
"Tamaki!" Kyouya walked into the living room to go their office. Tamaki wasn't here; usually he sat at their desk doing school work. Dropping his briefcase and his suit's jacket on the chair he walked out to search for Tamaki some more. He wasn't in the kitchen and there was no note saying he had run out for a moment. Checking his phone he had no missed messages so he wasn't still at school. Kyouya started to become very worried when he wasn't upstairs in their bedroom. Where could Tamaki be? As he headed back downstairs to check outside he noticed Tamaki getting ready to go up.  
"Hey there you are." He noticed Tamaki's face looked flushed, "Are you okay?"  
"Yea, sorry to worry you before, I heard you calling me. I came home early; it seems I caught the stomach virus that is going around campus."  
Kyouya felt his face for any sign of a fever, Tamaki rarely got sick. The last time had been when he had the flu after they were first married.  
"I'm fine really, this will pass in a day or two you know that, don't worry about it."  
"If you insist, since your okay more or less I was thinking about make something for dinner; want me to make something for you?" Kyouya didn't think Tamaki's face could become any paler but at the mention of food it did. Tamaki ran off back down the hall he came from to use one of the half baths the house held. Kyouya walked down the hall, he was going to ask if he was alright but it seemed stupid. This was the stomach virus; it sucked to put it bluntly because you can't really do anything to feel better. You had to just let it run its course. He slid down the wall next to the door to wait for Tamaki, he felt bad that he couldn't really do anything for him. But, he could stay close in case Tamaki asked for something.

Not too long after Tamaki walked out to see Kyouya looking up at him from the floor.  
"You didn't have to stay here. I think I'm going upstairs to lie down. Don't worry about me and go eat." They walked down the hall together to part ways at the stairs. Kyouya watched him walk to their room as best he could before going into the kitchen. He wasn't one to cook much but he could manage to make something edible and not start a fire.

When he walked into their bedroom Tamaki was laying on top of the covers watching something on TV. As ne moved towards the bed he looked at what it was.  
"One of the movies on demand." Tamaki told him without being asked, he knew Kyouya too well from living with him.  
"Ah." He carefully sat on side of the bed to hand Tamaki something. "Here, drink this. The herbs in it are known to help settle nausea, it should help you."  
Tamaki took it and inhaled, it smelled good and it wasn't making him feel sick. That was always a good sign. "It smells good. Thank you, though you didn't have to do this."  
"It's just hot tea, and yes I did. I want to see you feel better."  
He took a sip from the mug, it had a taste of something that reminded him of chamomile, but it seemed sweeter. Fixing his posture careful not to upset himself or the cup he snuggled closer to Kyouya to rest his head on his shoulder. Together they finished watching the movie Tamaki had on.

Tamaki noticed Kyouya's hand around his waist to help keep him close. He knew what they were watching was probably boring for Kyouya. The story was a plain old simple, sappy love story. Yet, he stayed with him instead of leaving to do something else.  
"Kyouya?" He didn't bother to move away to ask what was on his mind. He knew it was just a simple question that the movie was making him think about.  
"Yea?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You can ask me anything, you know that."  
"Well okay, well, it's just that watching this had made me think about something."  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
"It's making me think about how we feel about having a family of our own one day."  
"The thought has crossed my mind as well."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, and I think once you're out of school and settled in your career we should think more about it. Something tells me the movie isn't the real reason you're bringing it up, is there another reason you're asking?"  
"No not really, I mean I've thought about it before but I just wanted to know your thoughts since you already knew mine."  
"Well before you over think it you need to get better first. And I really think we should wait a few more years before we plan to adopt."  
"Your right, like I said I was just wondering."

A little while later Kyouya looked down out of the corner of his eye to see Tamaki asleep on his shoulder. Careful not to wake him he reached across them for the remote to turn the TV off. He placed Tamaki's head gently on the pillow and draped his arm back over Tamaki's waist to fall asleep himself.

When Kyouya heard his alarm start to go off he felt Tamaki hastily move out from under his arm and get up. Giving himself a moment to compose his self he got up to walk to the bathroom door that was in their room.  
"I can stay home with you today if you want."  
A few moments later the door opened and Tamaki peaked his head out shaking it 'no'.  
"I'll be fine, go to work."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am."  
"Well call me if you need _anything_ okay?"  
"I wi…" He quickly turned back around.  
Kyouya really hated leaving Tamaki alone like this, and not being able to do anything to help wasn't making him feel any better. At least in another day or two Tamaki would be feeling better. Gathering his suit he walked out of the bedroom to use the shower in one of the guest rooms.

The following day Tamaki walked outside, it was sunny though it was starting to get chilly as it was mid-October. Sitting out back on the porch steps he watched the trees and admired their beautiful colors as they started to change for the season. No matter how hard he stared he couldn't forget that Kyouya was going to start worrying about him more soon. He wasn't getting better. He really hated knowing he would have to explain something to Kyouya later, no matter the outcome of what happened in a few minutes. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad at him for failing to bring this up sooner. Who knew maybe he was starting to worry over nothing, that wouldn't be the first time. Wrapping his jacket around him tighter he walked back inside. Before he headed up to their room again he stopped in the kitchen, he was glad he stopped at the store before coming home from class on Monday to pick up ginger ale among a few other things.

Sitting on the bed he tried to think of something else but that just wasn't possible. Slowing sipping from the can of soda he tried to figure out some of the answers to his questions. How was this going to work out was just one of them. Being careful not to make himself sick again with any sudden movements he put the now empty can down and picked up his cell that was going off on the nightstand. He turned off the alarm and with one eye open he looked at what had been next to his phone.  
"…Crap…"Well he had guessed right. Now what he going to do?  
"Tamaki!"  
Hearing Kyouya's voice from downstairs he shoved his empty can of soda and what he was holding in his hands in the trash next to their bed. He looked at the clock to see it was much later than he thought; Kyouya hadn't just come home early. Being sick all day was messing with him and what the time was.

"Oh, you're up. Are you feeling any better?"  
Tamaki just crashed his head on Kyouya's pillow not saying a word back.  
"Guess not," He kicked his shoes off and changed out of suit quickly to go the bed next to Tamaki.  
"I bet in another day you'll be fine."  
"Doubt it."  
"Oh don't be so over dramatic; we both know this will go away probably by the end of the week." He pulled Tamaki close to him, he could tell Tamaki wasn't feeling well, he looked like garbage.  
"Why are you crying, Tamaki, you need to calm down and relax."  
Tamaki wiped his eyes and stared up at Kyouya.  
"I'm just tired that's all. I haven't been sleeping well from not feeling well and missing all my classes this week aren't helping me not stress out."  
"Just relax; missing a few classes won't make you fail for the semester. I bet you will still do well so you can pass and graduate in December. You also know that I'll try to help you the best I can if you need it."  
"I know, thank you." He sat up to kiss Kyouya's cheek, "I love you."  
" I love you too. Come on let's see if we can't get you to eat toast or something. Not eating at all won't help you feel better faster."

The following Monday morning Kyouya was getting worried that something else was wrong with Tamaki. He had been sick a week already and usually the stomach virus didn't last that long. He had already called out of work and as soon as Tamaki came out of the bathroom he would force him to go to the hospital since none of the doctor's offices were open this early. Tamaki walked out to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm fine Kyouya. I don't need a doctor."  
"Tamaki, I'm not stupid it is clear your sick, why not see someone and feel better sooner? Why not make sure this isn't something else?"  
"I don't need to see anyone; I swear I'm fi…" Tamaki pushed off the bed to run back into the bathroom.  
"You call this fine!" Kyouya yelled from outside the door, that's it Tamaki was getting help whether he wanted it or not. Kyouya tried to turn the knob only to have it spin and not open. He knew what that meant it locked itself again. They really needed to replace it. Both of them had gotten locked in before and the only way to open it was with the key. Kyouya walked over to the nightstand and opened the draw where the keys were kept. He had just got the key in his hand when he dropped it, just his luck. It was a good thing Tamaki wasn't dying or anything, that joke wasn't funny. He bent down to get it as he shook the thought from his mind. Of course he dropped it in the garbage, well at least it didn't slid under the bed or something.  
"What the hell?" He stood back up holding the key and something else. Clearly he was missing something here. Slowly he unlocked the door and just stood there. Tamaki was at the sink trying to rinse his mouth out when he saw the door open.

Tamaki stared down at the sink, unable to look at Kyouya. He had been so stupid to not tell him sooner.  
"Tamaki, I know this is going to sound like a really stupid question but. Are…are you pregnant?" He held up the pregnancy test in his hand to show why he was asking such a strange question. As far as he knew it was only the two of them living here, so unless either of them had slept with someone else and this was from that other person, and he knew he hadn't slept with anyone and he didn't think that Tamaki would either, this was theirs. Seeing Tamaki tighten his grip on the sink wasn't helping the thoughts that were spinning in his head.

Tamaki slowly nodded his head 'yes'. He couldn't look at Kyouya, he was afraid too. His voice had vanished to only to be replaced by a feeling that he was going to be sick again.  
"…How...How is that even possible?"Kyouya was a little scared to ask. Was Tamaki not really a male? Not that he wouldn't love him either way, but, he would be pissed to know that Tamaki had failed to tell him that he had been a female and wouldn't he have figured that out years ago?  
"I'm sorry; I should have told you this sooner. I just never thought this could happen. I was told it never would…" He dropped his statement as a thought hit him. He still couldn't look at Kyouya he wouldn't be able to say what he had to if he did. He felt so ashamed of himself.  
"See I…I was born a hermaphrodite. Growing up my parents and doctors told me that this could never happen. I never thought I could get pregnant…until recently when I went to the doctors he told me something changed slightly. Even he wasn't sure how. I…"Tamaki sunk down to his knees as he started to cry. He wouldn't be surprised if Kyouya walked out right now, now knowing what he freak he was married too.  
"I'm such a freak, I won't be surprised if you can never even look at me or can even touch any part me again. If you even stay that is." He thought he mumbled that to himself but Kyouya heard every word crystal clear.

Kyouya walked over to Tamaki and dropped down to wrap his arms around him.  
"I don't think you're a freak. While I wish you had told me about this sooner I still love you. I'm hurt that you think I would leave you, or think differently of you."  
"I never tried to hide it from you, it's just that so much was going on and this wasn't really important until recently. I didn't think it was something that had to be known right away. I wasn't purposely trying to hide it from you." He tried to bury his face into Kyouya's chest. Kyouya pushed Tamaki's head up so he could look and see how true his words were.  
"Listen Tamaki, this is a good thing, a great thing even. Don't forget that. I'm not mad at you; I'm not going to think any less of you. Please try to look at how wonderful this is okay."  
Tamaki was pretty excited, he was scared as well but now knowing that Kyouya would stay by his side and support him he let the excitement come back. He smiled up at Kyouya as he hugged him tightly. That was one thing he could relax about.

Kyouya helped Tamaki up and together they walked back into their room. Being so sick and worried for the last week Tamaki was exhausted; he crawled under the covers in hopes to fall back asleep. Kyouya had already called out of work so he could go back to bed and after all that just went on he needed it. He meant what he said to Tamaki, every word of it but it was way too early in the morning to be hit with so much information. As much as they both wanted to fall asleep neither could. Tamaki kept his back to Kyouya in hopes that he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to fall again. He felt Kyouya move close to him and nestle his head behind his own.  
"Tamaki, it will be okay, please try to relax. I love you." Kyouya whispered softly in his ear. Tamaki moved back to get even closer to him, "I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0\

WEIRD OR WHAT? What's even scarier is all the detail was in my dream. I could tell you what they were wearing. The layout of the rooms, everything. You'll see what I mean in chapter 2. It even played out like I was reading it as a story. This is the only dream I could ever do this with…fantastic…

Okay see I was having trouble sleeping so I took this herbal supplement sleeping pill and then I had this dream, have no clue if this from that or not but I have feeling it didn't help any. :) I have a feeling people are going to flame me…if I get a ton of flames I will take this story down and post it on my website (link on homepage.) Expect quick updates and varies chapter lengths for each chapter will be what happens while I sleep. I'm so weirded out knowing THIS is what I dreamt about. WELL that and I kissed my idol during some odd, she was marrying him for fame though she was princess and then I was too who also had some cool powers….it was a very odd night. I slept like crap and debated if I should write the first dream down and post it or not…since you are reading this you can see what I decided. I'm going to stop rambling now. Love You!

~Femalefighter~ 


	2. You May Want to Sit

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing!

It took Tamaki weeks to feel completely back at one hundred percent. I think worrying about school wasn't helping him in the slightest bit but I got tired of fighting him about it. He was determined to stay on track even while he could barely keep his head out of the toilet. If he felt even a little better he would go back to studying. Staying true to my promise I helped him the best I could. Psychology wasn't something I knew much about so I could only do so much.

One morning I walked in from showering to see Tamaki sitting up on the bed. He didn't have class until noon so why was he up so early. I know I would still be asleep if I was him.  
"I have to do something before class."  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I forget but I have a doctor's appointment this morning. I lost track of the date from school keeping me so busy."  
"I can go with you if you want."  
"No, it's okay. Please don't take this the wrong way but I want to go alone this time."  
Tamaki started to blush as he stopped talking. It was clear he was still uncomfortable about this whole thing, not that I really blamed him. Still it did sting a little that he didn't want me there.  
"Fine, but please call me as soon as you get out. Don't make me wait until I get home."  
"I promise I'll call you before I go to class."  
"Thank you." I leaned over the bed to kiss Tamaki's lips before I had to leave for work. "I love you, don't forget to call me. I'll be thinking about you until you do."  
"I love you too, and I will." He smiled as I backed up to turn and leave.

Tamaki loved knowing Kyouya would be thinking about him today. Though he hoped he wouldn't get Kyouya in trouble if he couldn't get his work done.

Tamaki grabbed his school bag before walking out of the house to catch the city bus. Both thought it was stupid to hire a driver or own a car when mass transit was the best choice to get in and out of the city. He figured that would change with the baby but they had time to figure out what they wanted to do. It felt strange to think about them raising a child in the near future. Tamaki knew before this that they would probably try to adopt when they were ready but he never thought they would have a child of their own or even so soon. Kyouya was just turning twenty-one in a couple of weeks after all.

As he sat on the bus to head into the city he couldn't help himself from thinking if Kyouya was mad at him for this. To know he had married such a freak. Sure he told him he wasn't but he could be lying, just trying to keep him happy. Tamaki rested his head against the window as the scenery went by; he had to stop worrying about this. He had always trusted Kyouya before to tell him the truth about his feelings so why would now be any different, not to mention that Kyouya wasn't one to hide his thoughts about something from him.

Getting off the bus he walked down a few blocks, he noticed the university, Kyouya's office and the doctor's office were only a few blocks from each other. That worked; at least he knew he wouldn't have to take a bus to go place to place since they were in walking distance.  
Ever since he came back to Japan he started seeing Dr. Yamada whenever he had to see a doctor. There was something about him, a trusting air that surrounded him. While he wasn't his private doctor like most people he knew had he was the only one he saw. Now he was even happier he did, Dr. Yamada had a private office next to the public clinic that he also worked at. When Tamaki walked in an elderly woman was the only one waiting in the room.  
"Dr. Yamada should be just be finishing up with his current patient Mr. Suoh."  
"Okay, thank you." He watched her check his name off before he turned to sit down. For some reason being here felt strange, foreign. He had been coming here for years and it didn't look like the waiting room had changed at all.

Tamaki hadn't been sitting there for more than a few minutes when the door opened. Dr. Yamada walked out behind an elderly man, he noticed Tamaki sitting in the room.  
"Tamaki, good to see you again, please come and get comfortable while I get your chart." As he stood up he noticed his hands were shaking. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He walked into the private room to sit near the end of the examining table. He was trying to get his hands to stop shaking though his efforts seemed to do nothing.  
"So how do you feel Tamaki?" Dr. Yamada walked back in looking over his chart.  
"I feel pretty good."  
"The last time we saw each other was September twenty-ninth. I do wish you could have come back sooner. Especially since I warned about what was happening, I wanted to make sure your health didn't decrease from things changing. Your case is extremely rare so I want to make sure you stay healthy and we catch any possible complications right as they happen if any do occur. I do not know how the following months will go for you since they is little data on events such as this. I am sorry for that."  
"I figured as much. Well I guess we will have to wait and see how this plays out." He was trying his hardest not to freak out, it was taking a lot of energy to do that though. He had figured out before that the doctor wouldn't have much information for him.  
"I do want you to come in at _least _once a month, if you don't want to come in I'll go to you."  
"Okay."  
"Also, I want you to take it easy, nothing too stressful and I am very serious about this. If you listen to any of my advice this is the one piece that you should take to heart."  
"Okay…does school count? I'm trying to graduate for next month."  
"As long as you feel up to it, don't push yourself. Most complications happen the first three months which you are still in so taking it the easiest now is the smartest thing you can do. Not to mention that for your mental as well as physical well-being to stay strong you need to take it easy." He started to take his blood pressure. As he did he noticed Tamaki's hands were shaking.  
"Tamaki are you okay? Your blood pressure is at a good level so you aren't shaking from that."  
"I'm fine; I'm not sure why they are either. I can't get them to stop right now. I know my right hand starts to shake if I over use it but my left has never done this before."  
Dr. Yamada grabbed his hands to see if he could find a nerve that was being pinched.  
"I want to see if this stops once you leave, it may just be from nerves. If it doesn't I want you to come back and see me tomorrow understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good."

As he finished checking his heart and made sure his lungs were clear he asked him to sit back and lounge on the table. Tamaki did as he was told though he tried to read Dr. Yamada's face as he did. He didn't seem troubled, surprised maybe? But by what exactly?  
"I need to get the device for the ultrasound, I'll be right back."  
Tamaki just nodded as he stared at the wall near him. There was nothing on it yet he couldn't tear his eyes from the cream color. Watching the wall and focusing on his breathing he was determined to get his hands to stop shaking before he left.

Tamaki couldn't decide if he wanted to look at the screen or not. Right now he wished he did have Kyouya come along, he should be here for this. He would have to find a way to make this up to him somehow.  
"Tamaki, I want you to take a look at the screen." Dr. Yamada moved over to the side a little more so Tamaki could look at what he wanted him to see. "This right here, though it made be small and hard to see is the fetus, as is this."  
"What?"  
"Tamaki, according to the ultrasound your expecting twins."  
"Oh…My…God."

Tamaki looked at the ceiling in an attempt not to pass out. First, he learned that after twenty one years he may be able to carry a child, than he learned he was pregnant, now he learned he was going to have twins. What next? Actually, he didn't want to know. Why did he have to tell Kyouya not to come, he needed him right now. He needed his strength.  
"Do twins run in either of your families?"  
"No!" He was hysterical, he couldn't hide it from his voice, not that he was really trying to. At least he wasn't crying; yet.  
"Well it isn't uncommon for this to happen, it's just the chance is higher if the parents family history has a history of twins. Now knowing what we do I want you to take it even easier, understand. You're now at a much higher risk for complications, not counting your situation in general." Dr. Yamada could tell Tamaki was getting ready to freak out, not that he blamed him.  
"I want you to stay here as long as you need to so I can monitor you while you calm down. Do you want me to call someone for you? Tamaki, I need you to try and relax for me."  
Tamaki closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing, "No you don't have to call anyone. I'll be fine in a moment." He could tell his heart was racing, it sounded as if it was going to burst out of his chest any second now.

This was a good thing; he was excited, completely scared out of his mind, but excited. Twenty minutes later he opened his eyes, he felt better. Not saying this couldn't happen again once he told Kyouya but he was okay now.  
"Do you feel any better Tamaki?" Dr. Yamada was sitting in a chair next to his supply cabinets, it was easy to tell he had been worried about Tamaki's health up until a moment ago when he opened his eyes.  
"I feel better yes,"  
"Okay, then you are free to go. Don't hesitate to call me if you have questions, concerns, anything. Also here, hand this to the woman at the desk, she will set up an appointment next month for you."  
"Will do." He smiled as he slid off the table and took the paper from him. He noticed he was handed an envelope as well. As he walked out he peaked inside to have his smile widen.

Kyouya sat in the little cubicle that was his office. He tried to focus on the paper work stacked in front of him. It was screaming at him to focus and finish it so he could leave on time but he failed to work on it. Why didn't he ask Tamaki what time his appointment was? Waiting to hear how it went was driving him insane.  
"Kyouya, are you okay?"  
His head snapped around to see Hiroshi standing behind him. Great he was going to get yelled at, just what he needed right now.  
"I'm fine sir, sorry for not handing in what you asked for yet."  
"Kyouya, can you follow me into my office for a moment?"  
"Of course sir." Carefully he stood up to follow Hiroshi into his office, this was not looking good.  
"Kyouya, it is easy to see something is on your mind; you have always been a fast and hard worker and today you can't seem to focus. If there is something going on at home or even with yourself please don't hesitate to tell me that you need to leave." Kyouya could tell he wasn't being tested, Hiroshi was generally concerned for him.  
"No sir, I don't need to leave, everything is fine. I'm just waiting for a call to confirm that."  
"I see, well…" He was going to say something else but he got cut off as there was a knock at his door. When he told whoever it was to enter, a slender frame woman peaked her head through the door.  
"Sorry to interrupt sir but, Kyouya, you have a call waiting for you on line two. I have already forwarded it to your line." She closed the door leaving Kyouya to wait for the go ahead to answer it.  
"Is that the call your waiting for?"  
"I believe so, yes."  
"Then by all means please go answer it." Hiroshi shooed him out of the room.  
"Thank you sir," He quickly left Hiroshi's office to head back to his little section.  
"Hello, this is Kyouya…"  
"Kyouya? Oh good this is the right number in my phone. I forget the extension number and it took me _forever_ to reach someone that could connect us."  
"Tamaki, how did it go? Is everything okay?"  
"Would it be alright with Hiroshi if I showed up so we could talk?"  
He stood up to see that Hiroshi was in his office but the door was closed so he couldn't ask.  
"It's fine, but Tamaki what's going on? Why can't you tell me over the phone?"  
"It will be easier for us to talk in person, I'm about a block away so I can be there in ten minutes about."  
"I'll be here."  
"See you then."  
Kyouya heard the line go dead. Now he was even more worried than he was before Tamaki called.

Tamaki hadn't lied when he said he was nearby. Kyouya jumped up when he heard Tamaki's voice behind him.  
"Sorry to scare you…umm…do you think we could talk somewhere in private for a moment?"  
"You can use my office Kyouya. Tamaki it is a pleasure to see you again. Glad to see that you are feeling better."  
Both jumped a little as they saw Hiroshi now standing next to Tamaki.  
"Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to see you again as well. I hate to be a bother while you're trying to run your business. I promise to only keep Kyouya a second."  
"Take your time, no need to rush." He led them into his office and adjusted the blinds so no one out in the hall could spy in. He shut the door as he walked out to give them privacy.  
"Okay Tamaki, why couldn't you tell me what the doctor said over the phone? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, the baby is fine, everything is fine. First, I want to apologize to you for not having you come with me. I hope you can forgive me. I was told that I have to take it very easy and can only finish school if I don't push myself too hard and stress out over it." He walked to the other side of the office and stared out the windows that over looked the city. His hands were shaking again; he could feel it even though they were shoved deep in his coat pockets.  
"Okay, I'm not really surprised by that; now please tell me why you look nervous. I'm starting to get worried." Kyouya only took a step forward in case Tamaki wanted space.  
"I…we…oh why is this so hard!" Tamaki was getting so frustrated with himself, why was he scared to see Kyouya's reaction with what he was about to say?  
"Tamaki what is it, please tell me." Kyouya lowered his voice to just barely above a whisper, the way Tamaki was acting made it seem like he was trying to tell him that he wasn't the father. He was getting really scared about what he was hiding. Tamaki still managed to hear his plea as he slowly turned his head to look at Kyouya.  
"We are having twins."  
"What?" Not he was expecting but he felt relieved.  
"That's what everything showed."  
"Oh my God."  
"Are you upset?"  
Without getting a verbal answer Tamaki was grabbed tightly as Kyouya hugged him to kiss him passionately. Tamaki brought his arms around to hug him back.

When they let go of each other and calmed down Tamaki asked something that had been bugging him before when he first arrived.  
"Hiroshi, does he know that I'm…?"  
"No, I only told him you were sick when I had called out. I won't tell him or anyone until you want me to."  
"Not right now please."  
"As you wish Tamaki."  
Tamaki looked at the clock on the wall and realized he had to leave or he would be late for class.  
"Well I'll let you get back to work and I've to go take a test. I'll see you back at home." Tamaki moved past him to grab his backpack, his fingers just missed it as Kyouya pulled him back to kiss him again. When he pulled away Tamaki's cheeks were red.  
"See you at home, I love you."  
"I love you too."

When Kyouya walked out of Hiroshi's office he saw Hiroshi walking towards him.  
"Everything turn out okay?"  
"Yes, yes it did.  
"Well that's good to hear. I was starting to get worried for you. You had such a concerned look on your face all morning and when I saw Tamaki come in he seemed jumpy."  
"Well Tamaki always did like to make me crazy by making me worry over things that were really fine."  
Hiroshi started to laugh as he walked back into his office and Kyouya headed back to work on the paperwork he had to finish before he left for the night.

_A few weeks later_

"The more you fidget the longer I take." Kyouya was standing in front of Tamaki trying to tie his tie for him since Tamaki's hand still had trouble with that task.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm still really worried about seeing my parents. I swear my mom knows and that's why she just _had_ to fly out this week. Today was Kyouya's twenty-first birthday and Yuzuru had invited them over to for dinner to celebrate. They both learned yesterday that Annie-Sophie had flown in to celebrate as well and was staying until after the holidays so she could go to Tamaki's graduation next month.  
"They are going to find out eventually."  
"I know, but, thanks I got it now, it's still strange. And why does it have to be tonight I mean I'm okay with just a simple get together, or over the phone. Over the phone would work for me too." Tamaki looked in the mirror to straighten it out.  
"When did you become such a coward, Tamaki? These are your parents for peats sake. Twenty bucks your mother gets all excited as I've seen mothers do on TV and your father...I'm guessing he will be shocked. To say the least."  
"Thanks, you're _so_ helping right now." Tamaki rolled his eyes as he turned away. "Oh before I forget." He walked over to his dresser to pull out a gift wrapped box.  
"Happy Birthday Kyouya, it was suppose to be an early birthday gift but what I wanted to do I couldn't do on time, and well that plan changed."  
"Tamaki, I thought I told you I didn't want anything." In his mind having Tamaki in his life was enough and everything only got better knowing they were going to a have a family together.  
"Oh just open it." He sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Kyouya.

"Tamaki…I…" he was speechless, all the words he would have used didn't seem to work. "These are pictures from the ultrasound?"  
"Yes, I felt horrible that I didn't have you come along and I hope this helps make up for that, if only a little."  
Kyouya walked to the edge of the bed and just stared at the pictures. Seeing this made it seem much more real. He was going to be a parent. He was going to raise twins with Tamaki. Their kids, that carried their genes. He didn't know he was crying until he felt Tamaki wrap and arm around him and use the other to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
"I love you Kyouya."  
"I love you. I love the three of you so much. Thank you for this."  
He held Tamaki tightly in his arms. This was incredible, seeing this only made the day so much better, and just knowing he was with Tamaki everyday had made this one of his best birthday's.  
"Come on, we should go before we are late." Tamaki pulled away and quickly wiped his own eyes.  
"Okay let's go." Seeing that smile on Tamaki's face, he hoped it never faded as time passed. He finally seemed so happy by all that was happening around them.

Tamaki and Kyouya sat across from Tamaki's parents having dinner. The four of them had been joking around since they arrived. It was nice to see Annie-Sophie again, she rarely came to Japan and they hadn't gone to France since they got married.  
"René, how is school going for you?"  
"It's going. It's become extremely difficult with finals around the corner."  
"I'm sure you'll do fine, this seems to be something that you want very badly."  
"It is."  
"Any ideas what you will do next? When we last spoke on the phone you weren't sure where you wanted to work, yet."  
" I am looking into a few places still."  
"Well I'm sure you'll love wherever you go." She fixed her posture to look at him better.  
"May I ask you something René?"  
"Of course mother."  
"Are you okay? Your eyes look as if you are in deep thought or troubled by something. I hope you are sleeping well and not stressing yourself over your finals."  
Tamaki looked down at his lap; once again he had been betrayed by his eyes. Why did they have to show how he was feeling every time? Well this was going to come sooner or later.  
"I'm fine mother. But, there is something Kyouya and I need to tell you, both of you actually." He felt Kyouya grab his hand, he squeezed his hand back thanking him for the support. It felt good to know Kyouya was giving him strength when he felt so shaky.  
"What is it Tamaki, Kyouya?" Both could tell Yuzuru was now waiting for someone to say something.  
"Well it's just that we…we are going to have a baby."  
Kyouya had been right in guessing his parent's reactions. Annie-Sophie gasped in excitement and Yuzuru had dropped his fork on the table, having it hit the plate, clearly that was not the response he was expecting.  
"That's wonderful that you both decided to adopt."  
"No mother, I think you misunderstood, we are going to _have_ a baby….twins to be exact." Annie-Sophie was on her feet so fast to hug them both.  
"Oh that is absolutely wonderful news, isn't it Yuzuru. Congratulations to you both. Is a date set yet?"  
"Well, Dr. Yamada is thinking sometime around June fourteenth."  
Kyouya quickly counted back the months from June. Suddenly he wanted to smack his head against the table. This was the first time he realized that Tamaki became pregnant from their anniversary, not after like he thought originally.

Annie-Sophie took Tamaki's hand to drag him into the other room leaving Kyouya and Yuzuru alone. For some reason Kyouya always felt awkward when he was alone with Yuzuru, probably because Tamaki had picked up so many habits from him.  
"Well congratulations. I bet you were just as surprised then as we are now. And remember we knew that this very slim chance was possible when he was still a child. Though we never thought it would actually ever happen.  
"I didn't know about this until I learned he was. Somehow though, Tamaki failing to mention to me that he could get pregnant before he was already seems like something he would do."  
Deep down he wished Tamaki had though, he would have been more careful. He wasn't going to tell Tamaki this but he was scared. He didn't feel ready to raise a baby, let alone two. He had never dealt with children under the age of seven before and even then he didn't do much. Would he even make a good parent? He looked over to see Yuzuru sitting where Tamaki had been before. His hand was on his shoulder in support.  
"It's tough I know. You are probably asking the same questions I asked myself. I'll bet every soon to be parent asks them. You both are smart so I have faith you will do fine."  
"Thank you sir." It was nice to know he wasn't alone with his questions, that it was common to think them.  
"Anytime, if you ever need to talk you know how to reach me."  
"Thank you sir." Yuzuru stood back up as Tamaki walked back in with Annie-Sophie. He was laughing with her yet it was clear he had been embarrassed by something as his cheeks were now pink. It was great to see him smiling, relaxed. Kyouya would bet anything right now that Tamaki was more than happy that he could talk to his mother again. With his grandmother out of the picture since she passed away last year Tamaki didn't have to worry about her at all.

When they got back home for the night Kyouya noticed Tamaki was sitting, staring out of the bay window. Both loved being close to the city yet far enough so they could see the stairs shine at night. He wasn't just staring out at the sky he was completely lost in his thoughts.  
"Are you okay Tamaki? Want to talk?"  
Tamaki moved forward so Kyouya could sit behind him. They loved to sit on the window together and look out. Kyouya pulled Tamaki closer to him and locked their hands together around Tamaki's waist.  
"I'm just thinking that's all. It's nothing really."  
"Please tell me, I hate feel like you're leaving me in the dark again."  
He rested his head on Kyouya's chest, "I just keep feeling that I've screwed up, that I have again messed you up like I have before. I feel terrible that I never told you about this sooner, I am so sorry."  
"Why do you feel that you have messed me up? And stop apologizing for not telling me sooner, how many times must I tell you that. While yes it would have been nice to know ahead of time I'm not angry. This may have never happened if you had."  
"I know!" Tamaki pushed away from Kyouya to stand up and walk over to the bed.  
"Tamaki, are you sorry this happened, that you became pregnant?" Kyouya got up but didn't move closer, he could tell Tamaki didn't want to be near him right now. Though he wasn't upset at Kyouya.  
"Yes!...No!...I don't know! I mean yes I want a family; I just didn't think it would be this soon. Or that it would be this way! I was hoping to be out of school and working for a few years. I mean I don't even know if I will be able to do this! I mean I was worried that I wouldn't be able to carry one child now I have to worry about two! Not even to mention that I have no idea what's going to happen since no one can tell me anything! I don't even know if I can do this mentally!" He was hysterical again he could feel it, though he was feeling better. Too finally to get off his chest all that was bothering him felt great. He fell to his knees as he slid off the edge of the bed. Kyouya got to him in a second to make sure he didn't fall as hard. With his help they sat on the floor. Whenever Tamaki got upset like this his legs would give out on him.

"Tamaki, don't sell yourself short, you have come such a long way from when you were sick. I can tell that you are so much stronger both mentally and physically. I truly believe that now is the best time for something like this to happen. We are both ready and once you are done with school you can take it easy for as long as you want. Plus, when you think about it everything we have done we did earlier than we originally planned. Getting married, starting our careers and now starting a family, I'm used to things not going as we plan and I believe that is what makes life interesting."

Tamaki rested against the side of the bed to pull his legs close to him, "I'm scared."  
"I know; me too. But, we are in this together so it will be okay. Everything will be fine. You'll see."  
Tamaki looked at Kyouya's face; he could tell Kyouya spoke from the heart just then. He quickly shifted his posture to pull Kyouya close to him and bury his head into the other's chest while he tightly wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you Kyouya. I love you."  
Kyouya brought his arms around Tamaki to hold him close. "I love you too."

Once Tamaki had settled back down they sat on the bed. Tamaki still wanted to cuddle so they just sat together, Kyouya was holding him close just as he wanted.  
"Kyouya?"  
"Yes Tamaki?"  
"I have a favor to ask."  
"Anything."  
"Can we not tell anyone yet? I mean besides our families. I don't want word to get around just yet. I fear that if a lot of people know the press with involve themselves in this private and personal matter, and I don't want to expose our children or myself to that. We both know they can be ruthless."  
"Of course, you make a pretty accurate assumption. I won't even tell Fuyumi just yet. She has a loud mouth and I'm not interested to learn that my father knows."  
"That is your call; I won't decide that for you, she is your sister. Also I wanted you to be the first to know that I was offered a job at a behavioral clinic as a therapist."  
"That's great, why don't you sound excited though?"  
"I don't know, it sounds like it would be a good job. The pay is very good as well but the position is in their creative department."  
"But that's right up your alley."  
"Well maybe but I haven't played the piano since I was in New York and I was thinking about it. How can I help show people how to express themselves through playing when I really can't play without hurting my hand? You can't really explain how to do something like that without showing them first."  
"I can see you finding a way to make it work. Deep down I can tell you want to take the job. I bet your hand is getting better little by little and if you practice playing again you may be able to play. While it may never be one hundred percent it should be enough that you can tolerate playing the piano. I know that you would be happy if you could."  
The more Kyouya encouraged him to think more into the offer the better Tamaki was feeling about making it work. He suddenly was in a joking mood.  
"Admit you, you only want me to take the job because you miss me playing."  
"I do actually. It would be nice to hear you play after all these years; I mean the living room seems so empty since there is no piano there."  
Tamaki smiled at him as he snuggled closer. Maybe he would give it a shot, what's the worst that could happen he couldn't play.  
"I probably won't take the job. Not unless they are willing to wait a few years since I don't see me running to work as soon as the babies are born."  
"That's fine by me; we don't really need to have you work right away. If we play is smart like we have been I should be able to support us on my salary."  
"Just promise me you won't overwork yourself Kyouya. If things don't work out I'll find something to help take the load of your shoulders."  
"I'll be fine; I can handle doing what I have to for my family. The three of you are everything to me so working a little more or working part time as well if I had to isn't a big deal if it means that we can cover all the important expenses."  
"Don't do that, if need be I'll work. Your health is important to us too."  
"Well don't start worrying about running to get a job right now. Nothing has to change. I'm just saying that if something major happens I am prepared to do what I have too."  
"Well still."

The two laid as they were until they fell asleep. Even asleep their bodies stayed locked together. They truly believed that they had been made for each other. Just like two pieces of a puzzle, they had been made to fit together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2…this dream is killing me. I mean it is literally killing me. I keep waking up in the morning going 'what the hell.' I am starting to believe that I keep dreaming about this because I love them both so much. I am such a loser :) Well please review and leave your thoughts.

~Femalefighter~

iHHi


	3. Graduation

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Tamaki had been studying the best he could for his finals that started in two weeks. It was easy to tell he was trying to take it easy while still working hard. Kyouya walked out of their room to search for him, he wanted to make sure he got to bed soon since it was getting so late. He wasn't in the kitchen for once, instead he was in their office; asleep. Once again he fell asleep while he was studying. Kyouya couldn't understand why he didn't just stop when he got tired but then again he used to do the same thing all the time in high school when he had to study for the end of semester tests. He stared at Tamaki to decide what he wanted to do, wake him up to go upstairs, leave him as he was or to just move him to the loveseat that was in the room. He figured he could carry him, he had before but something told him to just leave him. Walking out he went into the hallway closet to pull out a blanket, walking back into the office he grabbed a couch pillow. Gently he moved the books out from under Tamaki's face to replace them with the pillow. He wrapped the blanket around him best he could before turning off the desk lamp and walking out.  
"Good night Tamaki." He seemed so peaceful sleeping as he was. Kyouya could never figure out how he could sleep like that all night and be in a good mood when he woke up. He knew he was always a bear in the morning when he fell asleep like that.

"I give up!" The bedroom door swung open as Tamaki stormed in. Kyouya was getting ready for work already.  
"What's wrong Tamaki?" He stopped to find out what was wrong, he looked like he was going to cry.  
"I give up, I'm done with school! I'm not going to graduate anyway!"  
"What makes you say that; I thought you told me that you were doing well?"  
"I was, or I thought I was. Until I checked my e-mail this morning and found out that I'm failing one of my classes and if I don't pass my final for it among other things I can't graduate."  
"Can't you pull the grade up?"  
"I need four hundred twenty-points for an A, I have one hundred. I knew I was struggling but I never knew it was so bad. The e-mail said that right now I can't graduate."  
"What class is this, maybe I can help you."  
"What's the point?"  
"What class is it?"  
"It is understanding the mind 237. It focusing on all mind disorders, how it affects your body as well as helping to treat them. I'm barely able to pass the tests and apparently my papers _suck_." He leaned back on the bed reaching for his pillow to cover his face with it. As he grumbled. Kyouya's hope to be able to help was gone; he was clueless when it came to things like this. He pulled the pillow off him,  
"If you got help could you pass?"  
"I don't know, maybe but what's the point?"  
He turned to the side having his back face Kyouya who just flipped him back.  
"Try it, there has to be someone in your class that could tell you why you can't grasp the material."  
"There might be one person that could _maybe _help me."  
"Ask them today. I just don't want to see you give up when you're so close."  
"Ugh…fine."  
"Thank you. Now I have to go, I'll talk to you tonight."  
"See you later. I love you." He sat up to kiss Kyouya before he left.  
"I love you too."

Tamaki sat in class trying to pay attention; he had such trouble focusing anymore. And learning that he may not graduate wasn't helping at all. If he could concentrate then he probably wouldn't be failing. By the time the class ended his mind was fried.  
"Tamaki, are you okay?"  
He looked up at the woman next to his desk.  
"Hi Angela."  
"Are you ready for finals next week?"  
He just hit his head in his desk, why did finals have to be so close?  
"Do you need help Tamaki? I know you missed a lot of class last month because you were sick so if you want I can help you."  
"I need a miracle right now Angela."  
"Oh come on, you've been at the top of the class since you started here. So you fell ill once you can't let that stop you."  
"Yea, I guess so." He knew it was much more complicated than that. His mind had been focusing on everything else that was going on. As they walked out of the classroom they just started talking about other things. Angela was one of the only people Tamaki talked to in class; they had been in most of the same classes together since they started. Tamaki had tried to be friendly with everyone just as he tried to do in high school and Angela was one of the only people that accepted his attempt of a friendship.  
"Are you doing anything today, or for the next couple of days for that matter?"  
"Not really why do you ask Tamaki?"  
"I want to take you up on your offer."

Kyouya came home from work to hear Tamaki's voice, though he wasn't talking it was more like grumbling. He walked into the kitchen to see books scattered across the table and Tamaki sitting next to someone going over something that already sounded confusing.  
"Tamaki, I'll be in my office if you need me okay?"  
"Oh Kyouya, welcome home," He looked up from his notebook at hearing his voice. "Kyouya, this is Angela, a friend of mine from school. Angela this is my husband Kyouya."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kyouya, Tamaki speaks about you a lot."  
"It's nice to meet you as well. Thanks for helping Tamaki out. I have no idea what he is learning to be of any use to him. Tamaki I need to finish something so I'll be in the office. I'll order takeout in the process. Angela, anything you feel like?"  
"Oh don't worry about me. I don't want to be a burden."  
"Angela if you stay for dinner you can help me longer."  
She could see he was pleading with her. He reminded her of a child, begging to stay up an extra ten minutes before bed. He always reminded her of her little brother though he was older.  
"Oh fine, I'll stay. Anything is fine Kyouya, thank you."  
"Let's order sushi!" Tamaki loved to keep Kyouya on his feet, though if he knew that if Kyouya agreed he wouldn't eat it anyway.  
"Forget it Tamaki." He walked out of the room laughing.  
"Points for trying!"  
"Go back to studying!"  
He dug his face into the open textbook as he started laughing.  
"Are you allergic to it or something Tamaki?"  
"Yea, something like that."  
She stared at him for a moment before they got back to work. They figured out that if he could fix the essays and score at least an eighty on the final then he should have enough points for a C+ and that was all he needed to graduate he didn't need an A like he originally thought.

Tamaki laid in bed, exhausted from studying so hard.  
"She has a crush on you."  
"What? Who are you talking about?"  
"Oh come on Angela was eyeing you up all night."  
"Oh she was, was she? Since you noticed does that mean you're worried, jealous?"  
Tamaki sat up laughing knowing Kyouya was teasing.  
"Me, jealous of her. Ha never."  
"Oh you _so_ are_, _it's funny how cute you are when your jealous_._"  
Kyouya started to climb into bed, "Oh you're such a freak when you day dream." He knew the second he said freak he screwed up. While he knew he didn't mean anything by what he said and was joking around Tamaki was very sensitive.  
"I am so sorry Tamaki."  
"I never asked to be a freak!" He was off the bed in a second and moved to the window.  
"Tamaki I'm sorry."  
"You're a jerk you know that right?"  
"You must know I meant no harm by what I said."  
Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window to completely avoid Kyouya.  
"Tamaki, I am so sorry. I don't think you're a freak. You know I love you."  
"Yea whatever."  
Kyouya tried to get close to him in attempts to apologize only to have Tamaki shake him off.  
"Just go over there. I don't want to talk to you right now." He pointed to the bed. Knowing Tamaki wasn't going to forgive him right now and to avoid a bigger argument he did what Tamaki told him to and laid on the far side of the bed.

Tamaki uncrossed his arms to lay them on his stomach. He was still getting used to the idea that he was going to have a baby. The thought didn't freak him out as much as it used to but he didn't like to be reminded. And he wasn't, Kyouya wasn't calling him a freak, well not in a negative way. He knew Kyouya loved him and that he loved the twins. Kyouya would never dis them. Coming back to his senses he moved off the window and went back to the bed. Kyouya had his back to him to help Tamaki feel like he had more space. He didn't know Tamaki moved from the window until he heard the springs in the mattress shift.  
"Kyouya? I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I know you were kidding around with me and I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you. Can you forgive me? I know you love me and I love you too."  
Kyouya sat up to wrap his arms around him to pull him close.  
"I need to watch what I say. I am really sorry for saying what I did. I have never thought you were a freak, you're unique. You being exactly who you are is the reason I'm so madly in love with you." Kyouya watched Tamaki smile as he move closer to lean on Kyouya's chest. Well it looked like he was forgiven.

Angela was over a few more times before the test. Tamaki's confidence had increased a lot since she started helping.  
"Good luck today. This is your last final right?"  
"Yep, it's a three hour test, my longest one."  
"I'm sure you'll do fine." He kissed Tamaki good-bye before he walked out of the house for work.

When he walked into the house at the end of the day he saw Tamaki laying on the couch in the living room.  
"How did it go Tamaki?"  
"My mind is fried. Two hundred fifty questions, both multiple choice and open-ended. Five extremely wordy, long essays and two bonus questions that were just as bad as the essays. I can't even lift my head off the couch right now."  
"When will you know if you passed?"  
"The teacher told us he would have the grades posted online by Friday."  
"So only two days, that's not bad. Since you're not in the mood to move I guess you don't feel like going out for dinner?"  
Tamaki got up slowly, "I'll get my coat. I don't want to cook and no offense but your cooking scares me." Kyouya just laughed at him as he grabbed his coat and slipped his shoes back on. Tamaki's cooking was scary, not his. The things he created were getting….odd to say the least.

They sat at a new restaurant that had opened up a few weeks ago. Because of school Tamaki hadn't felt like going out much so he could study more. It was nice to get out of the house for awhile.  
"When is graduation?"  
"Next Tuesday."  
"And your appointment?"  
"Next Wednesday, why did something come up at work?"  
"Not really, I told Hiroshi that I needed off those two days but I wanted to make sure I had the right days."  
"Oh, okay. How is work going anyway?"  
"I'm getting my own office in a day or two."  
"Really? That's great, so you got promoted?"  
"Head of Research. But I don't see me staying there for long."  
"Good or bad?"  
"Good, I'm shooting for the VP spot that is opening in a month or two."  
"Go for it! As long as it will make you happy I want you to try hard for it."  
It made Kyouya happy to see that Tamaki was just as excited as he was to see if he could become VP of the entire company.

A few days later Kyouya was at work when his cell phone went off. It was Tamaki, he hoped he was okay, usually he just called his office phone.  
"Guess who is graduating! And with high honors no less!"  
"Congratulations Tamaki. What was the final grade?"  
"I ended the class with a ninety and got a ninety-seven on the final." He could tell Tamaki would be jumping up and down if he could right now.  
"Oh and Kyouya, I need to warn you. Since I've been home all day and was online waiting for the grades to be posted I kind of printed a ton of recipes. I mean a ton, I made a lot of food for no real reason so come home hungry…and I'm asking my parents to come for dinner."  
"Good idea. I have taken your warning to heart. I'll see you at home."  
When he hung up he started to rub his temples. Tamaki was trying to kill him; lately whenever he cooked he changed something based off his changing tastes. He was still recovering from the last meal Tamaki made. He would have to warn his parents.

Surprisingly everything they had tasted fine. Tamaki had followed the directions as best he could and Kyouya was grateful. Though they had enough leftovers to last them a few weeks.  
"I guess I went a little overboard huh?"  
"Just a little, but now I won't have to buy lunch for awhile."  
Neither could stop laughing as they cleaned the kitchen up.

Before they knew it Tuesday was upon them. Tamaki stood outside of the theater at Tokyo U with his family. Annie-Sophie was more than a little proud of him and kept trying to take pictures. After a while he tried to hide behind Kyouya, who would move away from him each time.  
"Stop avoiding her, you owe her big time."  
"How do I owe her?"  
"Well first she couldn't go to your high school graduation, then you didn't even bother to go to your other two graduations when you got your first two degrees."  
"Well those don't count because they weren't as important to me as this is."  
"You still owe her for high school."  
"Crap, I hate it when you're right."  
Kyouya pushed Tamaki in front of him, knowing he won that battle. "Now smile and look pretty.

The ceremony was close to three hours long due to the fact that it covered everyone that was graduating from the normal program as well as the accelerated.  
"Tamaki! Congratulations!" As he walked to find his family after, he ran into Angela, literally in fact.  
"You too Angela!" They talked until he found everyone and introduced them to her.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Su…"  
"Their not married." Tamaki quickly whispered to her.  
"To meet you both."  
They all talked for a moment before they decided to get going. They were all meeting up with Haruhi and the others so they could all go out to eat.  
"Oh Tamaki I almost forgot. I was wondering if your center in the city is looking for volunteers."  
"Of course, I'm always looking for more people."  
"Fantastic, see the company I want to work for won't even look at me without some sort of experience whether it be paid or not."  
"Well if you're interested just call me so I can show you how everything is run."

When they parted ways Tamaki noticed Mitsukuni jumping up and down next to their waiting limo. It was nice to know he hadn't changed at all over the years.  
"Tama-chan! Kyouya!" Both started laughing as they got into the vehicle; tonight was going to be fun. After they double checked to make sure they were still meeting his parents at the restaurant they left.

"Tamaki, I drink to you, here toast with me."  
It was obvious Hikaru had already started drinking before this. Tamaki just shook his head and pushed the glass away.  
"Oh come on mi'lord why not? This is a party is it not?"  
"I can't handle alcohol at all, and besides aren't you underage?"  
"It's just one glass and you're of age and you won't drink so now I have to drink for you as well. At least Kaoru knows how to party with me." He looked at Kaoru who just pushed him away.  
"I'm good Hikaru really; I really can't handle alcohol at all so even one glass is too much for me. You all remember what happened when I turned twenty-one."  
"Kyouya is here with you so I bet he'll make sure you don't get trashed." He remembered perfectly what happened for Tamaki's birthday, Tamaki got trashed within the first half hour and Kyouya had to carry him to the car because he couldn't walk anymore. Hikaru was partially to blame for that since he made him do shots and bet money on how much he could handle.  
"Actually Hikaru, Tamaki knows that if that glass even touches his lips, I'll kill him."  
Everyone stared at Kyouya in complete silence, his voice was so serious. Tamaki started laughing; they were lost to say the least. They never knew Kyouya was so possessive of Tamaki and how could Tamaki be okay with that.  
"Senpai, can I talk to you?" Haruhi slid across the seat to talk to Tamaki who was still laughing.  
"Oh Haruhi, you don't have to call me senpai anymore. And I know what you are going to talk to me about, it's fine. Kyouya is only looking out for me."  
Haruhi glanced at Kyouya; it was now so obvious he now knew what she wanted to talk to Tamaki about. She really hoped she didn't just piss him off.

"Well you might as well tell them Tamaki, why bother trying to hide it." Kyouya was a little peeved at them for thinking he was possessive or controlling towards Tamaki. They didn't verbally say it but their faces sure did.  
"Your right." He looked at the others with a completely serious look on his face. Everyone tensed hoping everything was okay and he wasn't sick or something.  
"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this car, got that? Though my parents know so you don't have to worry about that." They all nodded and inched forward in their seats to listen.  
"The reason I won't drink besides the obvious one, it's because Kyouya and I are going to have a baby and, well I don't want to harm them."  
Everyone's jaw dropped, that was something else.  
"Them sen…Tamaki?"  
"Yep, we're having twins." He smiled at her as he answered her question. Hikaru started to gag on whatever he was drinking now.  
"That's really exciting Tama-chan! Congratulations to you both." Mitsukuni was the first to recover himself. Soon everyone else recovered and went back to how they were before. Since Haruhi was sitting next to Tamaki she couldn't stop her eyes wander but he still had his graduation gown on.

At dinner everyone was joking around, it had been so long since they had gotten together like this.  
"So since you graduated does that mean we have to call you doctor from now on?"  
"No, Kaoru you guys don't have to but, I'll just charge you more if you come to me that's all." That started the next round of everyone going back and forth between each other.

The next morning Tamaki and Kyouya got ready to go back into the city to see Dr. Yamada. As they waited for him to come in from the other building they started talking about future vehicles. Both agreed they should get something but the real question was what exactly. Not to mention the fact that neither had been behind the wheel since they went for their licenses.  
"Not that I'm trying to push this on you Kyouya, but I have no real idea what I should look into."  
"I'll take care of it no problem."  
When Dr. Yamada showed up he got straight to business. Kyouya laced Tamaki's fingers through his own as they watched the screen. He was speechless, this was absolutely breathe taking, simply beautiful.

After they got out they met with Tamaki's parents. Annie-Sophie wanted to know how everything was going and Tamaki loved that she was still visiting so he would create an excuse to see her if he had to. To know she was only ten minutes away if he wanted to talk to her about something was making him much more relaxed. Kyouya knew that they were both worried about the coming months and if they were really ready so anything that helped him relax was great. Even for as scared as they were though, they were still enjoying every moment.

0o0o0o0o0

_I love this story so much. Never thought I would do something like this so it's a nice change. I love dreaming about it so much but most of all I love how funny this is. Their conversation and expressions are making me laugh so hard. Chapter 4 is written so I should have it up soon._


	4. Snow is FantasticBeing Sick,Not so Much

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing!

Kyouya walked out of the bathroom from showering to hear Tamaki call him from their closet.  
"Kyouya, is that you? Can you come here for a sec?"  
He walked over to see Tamaki looking for something.  
"No it's not me, it's someone else that lives here."  
"Oh ha-ha you're so not funny. But seriously can you help me?"  
"What do you need?" He walked in next to him to help him with whatever he needed so he could get dressed himself. They shared a nice sized walk in closet, both knew it held way too many clothes in it but they never felt like going through it.  
"I can't get my jeans to…um button so I was looking for my sweatpants but I can't find them. _Please_ tell me you have a pair I can borrow."  
Kyouya moved behind him to pull a pair off a shelf and handed them to him. He wasn't sure why he even owned a pair because he never wore them, ever.  
"You're a life saver, thanks."  
"I don't know if they'll fit you though. I mean we are the same size."  
"My pants fit, they just won't button or they are really tight if they do. Sweats don't button." Tamaki said matter-of-factly as he walked out to finish getting dressed. Kyouya grabbed something for himself and followed behind him.

Kyouya sat at the edge of the bed and just watched Tamaki. He stood in front of the mirror; Kyouya didn't think it was worth it. It's just a white tee with sweats, not something that you had to check out to make sure it looked good, and Tamaki couldn't be freaking out over weight gain, he couldn't tell if there was any. Slowly he stood up to walk behind him.  
"You look fine Tamaki, really comfortable but fine."  
"I am, these pants are so soft, no wonder why so many people love them."  
"I guess we should take you shopping today. What do you say we spend the day in the city instead of at the house."  
"I guess we could."  
Kyouya noticed Tamaki sounded down.  
"What's wrong Tamaki? Are you feeling okay?"  
"I feel fine. I don't know."  
Kyouya wrapped his arms around his waist to move closer to him. He could see Tamaki's eyes in the mirror, even if he couldn't his voice gave it away. Kyouya noticed that ever since Tamaki came back from America he was so self-conscious, he blamed it on what happened in high school over there but to this day he never talked about it, Kyouya figured that whatever happened then was impacting him now more than ever.  
"Tell me what's wrong, Tamaki." He may have already known but he wasn't going to get out of it that easily.  
"I don't know, if you want to go out we can go out."  
"I don't want to force you to go. What's bothering you so much? You know you're worrying over nothing right. And I'm only going to say this once Tamaki so please listen closely. You look fine; no one will do anything because they just won't know and if they do, do something I'll go after them. You already knew that though. You worrying so much about people knowing that you are pregnant and you going to lengths to hide nothing really pains me. It makes me think that you are ashamed of our children."  
Tamaki looked over his shoulder to look at Kyouya's face.  
"Of course I'm not ashamed of our children; that is a horrible thing to say. You know I love them so much…but I guess that is what it looks like huh. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Tamaki brought his hands to go on top of and cover Kyouya's. He loved this child, not only because he thought he would never get this chance but also because of who he was having them with. Why should he care what people said or thought, he was happy and no one could change that.  
"Let's go out, you're right let's not spend the day at home."  
Kyouya kissed his neck as he smiled, he was horrible to toy with Tamaki the way he did. But, if it got Tamaki to stop worrying so much and relax then he would continue to play the guilt card.  
"Okay let's go."

They walked the shopping district for a while. It was cold since it was mid-December but it was still nice with the sun shining. Stopping at a café Kyouya could tell the no caffeine rule was harder than the no sushi rule for Tamaki, though, he was doing well with both.  
"How much time are you taking off in June, just so I know?"  
"As much as I can take. I have to talk to Hiroshi about that."  
"Oh okay, so does that mean you still haven't talked to Fuyumi?"  
"It does."  
"And you called me a coward when I was scared to tell my parents."  
"I'm not scared to tell them, I know Fuyumi and she will not be able to keep her mouth shut."  
"Oh? Are you ashamed to let people know?"  
Kyouya knew Tamaki was throwing his words back in his face from this morning but he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he was saying it.  
"Of course not, but unlike you, my father won't be as happy as your parents are."  
"You don't think he would try something do you?" Tamaki moved forward in his seat, all joking aside. Yoshio had always scared him; he had a look about him. One that was always so serious. Not to mention he could do something since he held so much wealth and power.  
"Well I'm not going to say he won't try something. He may have disowned me but I'm still his son, sadly, and if he feels I have done something that reflects poorly of him he will do what he has to make me pay. He also won't have any problem doing something to those near me that may have made me upset him…are you okay?" He noticed Tamaki put his head on the table.  
"I'm sorry." Kyouya could tell he was crying only he didn't know why. What could he have said to upset him?  
"This is all my fault, Kyouya. If I had just stayed away like your father wanted then you wouldn't have to worry about him, and you would probably be head of some major part of the company."  
"But then I wouldn't have you and besides what gave you the impression that I wanted to stay in his family?"  
"But…but you have always tried so hard to prove that you were better than your brothers. I know you're still trying to prove him wrong, even now as you try to become Hiroshi's VP."  
Kyouya really wasn't sure how to fix this. Apparently Tamaki wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon, his mood changes were even harder to handle then they used to be.  
"Your right Tamaki, I am still trying to prove myself to him. But, not in the way you are thinking. I'm trying to prove to him, that I don't need him to have a happy, successful life."  
"Oh, so you're using me just to get back at your father! I'm just something to help for now and then when your point is proven you'll throw me in the trash is that how this is working?"  
Fantastic now Tamaki was crying and pissed off; maybe he should not say anything anymore. But what would he get more pissed off if he didn't answer? Oh why didn't he have some idea on what to do now?  
"Of course not, you know I love you and I would never use you."  
"Oh? Just like you would never use Haruhi in high school? I know you loved to make things harder for her so she wouldn't leave the club before she graduated!"  
"Oh my God, are you even listening to yourself right now! I never used her and I'm not using you!" Okay so maybe he did use her once or twice but it only to see if he could.

Somehow they managed to keep their voices low enough so the people around them didn't hear. Kyouya just stopped trying to talk sense into Tamaki as he was crying harder now. He got the feeling this was only the start of a very long six months. Kyouya couldn't even remember how this whole thing started.  
"I bet you wish I wasn't with you right now, so you wouldn't have to put up with me."  
"I love being with you."  
Tamaki started smiling at his words, well he survived that one.

When they left the café they walked around a little more, the sun was starting to set so the nearby parks were closing. The city still looked beautiful though at night so the streets were fine for them.  
"Thanks for getting me out of the house Kyouya, today was really nice."  
"You know I was thinking about getting you a dog."  
"Why would you get me a dog?"  
"So you wouldn't be able to stay in bed all day. If you had a puppy you would be forced to move a little."  
"I was told to take it easy, so I am. Oh man could you imagine us trying to raise the babies and a puppy….that's crazy. Besides I thought you hated dogs."  
"I don't _hate_ them; I got along very well with Antoinette. I'm just not crazy about them."  
"Oh yea I forgot how attached she was to you when I came back. Man I miss her sometimes."  
About a year after Tamaki came back from New York she became ill and passed away. Tamaki had been heartbroken for weeks. Even Kyouya shed tears for her when he found she was sick and the morning she passed away.  
"I don't want to get another dog. I promise I won't lie in bed all day." He knew he was being lazy; he was bored now that he didn't have school.  
"Okay, so long as you promise."  
"I do."  
Kyouya wrapped an arm around Tamaki's shoulder as they walked to the bus stop.  
"Sorry for bringing it up. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"No, it's fine. I have been really lazy since I got out of school. I'm going to have to find something to keep me busy that's all. Hey look it's snowing!" Tamaki held his hands out in hopes to catch a snowflake that was falling in front of him. As they stood waiting for the bus Tamaki stared up at the sky, snow was falling heavier now.  
" Hey Kyouya, let's go to a shrine after the New Year."  
"Sounds like a plan," He wasn't surprised by that request. They had gone to one at the start of every New Year since Tamaki came back.

The next morning Kyouya sat in his office and was trying not to worry. Tamaki had still been asleep when he left for work and he wasn't going to wake him but now it was almost noon and he wasn't picking up either the house phone or cell phone. If he didn't answer by the time he went to lunch he was going home to make sure everything was okay.  
"Hello?" the voice was raspy and hoarse.  
"Tamaki? Did you just get up?"  
"I guess so, what time is it? Wow, it's ten to twelve."  
"You sound horrible."  
"I feel horrible."  
"Need me to call the doctor?"  
"No, but I need you to hang up so I can go back to bed."  
"Okay, call me if you need me. I'll see you when I get home."  
"Okay."  
Kyouya hung up the phone, maybe taking him out yesterday wasn't the smartest move. He hoped Tamaki was okay; sadly he couldn't leave to be with him since he had a massive meeting at one that he couldn't afford to miss.

Tamaki tossed the house phone back on the night stand not even bothering to put it back on the charger. The caller id said Kyouya called at least six times though he only heard it ring when he answered it. He heard his cell phone beeping; there were several missed calls and text messages. Kyouya must have been worried, he never text anyone. He tossed his cell to Kyouya's side of the bed and fell back asleep. His head was pounding.

Kyouya walked in their room and saw Tamaki asleep in the bed.  
"Hey Tamaki, wake up for a second for me."  
Tamaki's eyes slowly opened to see Kyouya standing over him.  
"Why are you home so early?"  
"What do mean early? I'm almost two hours late. I got stuck in traffic."  
Tamaki sat up to look at the clock, it was ten to seven. He slept all day and he still felt like crap.  
Kyouya sat on the bed and felt his forehead, he could tell Tamaki had a least a slight fever as he face was pink.  
"Tamaki you're burning up, has your head been this bad all day?" When he nodded Kyouya just sighed. "I'll be right back, please try to stay awake until I get back." Once Kyouya walked out of the bedroom Tamaki stood up, he was so thirsty. He couldn't remember if he had ever left the bed at all today.

Just as he was getting back into bed Kyouya walked back into the room.  
"I won't force you to see a doctor if your fever isn't dangerously high okay?"  
"Okay," he guessed he could handle those terms.  
Kyouya placed the thermometer in his mouth and sat next to him in bed. When it was done it read 102.3. Not dangerously high but high enough. Since Tamaki couldn't take anything to help lower it faster he would have to monitor it closely and make sure it didn't increase.  
"Here, you probably want this." He handed Tamaki a glass of ice water and watched him chug it to suck on the ice cubes. It felt so good.  
"I'm sorry you got sick. It was really cold yesterday and I had you go out."  
"Its okay, I had a lot of fun. Did it snow a lot?"  
"A few inches yes."  
Tamaki moved to his rest his head on Kyouya's shoulder.  
"I probably should get off you so you don't get sick too."  
"I'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about."  
Tamaki started to say something to only fall asleep in the process. He took the glass from his hands and moved him back on his pillow so he could get a cold cloth on him in hopes to get the fever down.

Tamaki woke up in the morning still feeling like crap though he didn't feel as badly as he did yesterday. He sat up to start coughing; maybe he wasn't feeling any better. He noticed that a towel fell off his head and Kyouya had fallen asleep sitting up against the headboard. Hearing Tamaki coughing Kyouya woke up. When he stopped coughing he snuggled against Kyouya's shoulder.  
"I guess you're not going to work?"  
"What time is it?"  
Tamaki looked at the clock on the nightstand.  
"Five to ten."  
"I guess not."  
"You better tell Hiroshi. Tell him I'm sorry for keeping you home with me."  
"Don't worry about him worry about yourself."  
"But…"  
"But nothing, you know I'm right. Have you eaten anything?"  
"Not since dinner the other night, which I know is bad but I slept all day yesterday and you know that."  
"Well come on let's get you something, or you can stay here and I'll bring it to you."  
"I'll go with you, I need to move."

After Tamaki ate something he forced Kyouya to call Hiroshi. Kyouya on the other hand forced Tamaki to call the doctor.  
"It's just a cold, it will go away soon. I really don't want to have him come here for me."  
"If you won't call for yourself, call for our children."  
Tamaki knew he couldn't get out it now. Kyouya had pinned in into a corner, man he was good at doing that.  
"Fine I'm calling."

Both sat back on the bed, Dr. Yamada had come and gone already. He wanted Kyouya to monitor Tamaki's fever closely and make sure it didn't get worse. If it did he was to take Tamaki to the hospital so they could try to lower it. Tamaki was praying it dropped soon. He felt better knowing that he knew his fever wasn't harming the babies but it still felt weird to have the doctor check him out over a cold. Tamaki was resting his head on Kyouya's legs. For some reason this was the only position he could get comfortable with.  
"It feels strange to have you take care of me."  
"Why is it strange? Don't tell me you don't think I would."  
"No, it just makes me feel like a child again that all. To have someone take care of me, no one has done that for me in years. I like it though." His voice started to drift off; by the time Kyouya went to say something Tamaki was already asleep again.

Kyouya was watching TV waiting for Tamaki to wake up so he could take his temperature again. He couldn't move since Tamaki was now gripping his legs as he slept on them just as he did with his pillows at night. Tamaki was still such a child at heart. He hoped that would never change as time went on. He loved Tamaki just as he was. As he stared at him, Tamaki shifted as he woke up. He noticed he was still on Kyouya and sat up.  
"Sorry, I hope I wasn't hurting you."  
"You were fine." He popped the thermometer in his mouth before he could move. Tamaki took it out the second it was done.  
"Hey it went down five degrees from earlier!"  
"Still high though. Tamaki listen, I have to go downstairs Hiroshi is coming in a few minutes so we can talk. But if you need something let know okay."  
"You're not going to get in trouble are you?"  
"I told you earlier not to worry about that. But, no, I have papers that he needs. I forgot I had them on me and not in the office. We are also going to talk about you."  
"Me?" His head was fuzzy so he couldn't figure out why they would talk about him. "Why me?"  
"So Hiroshi has a heads up if I leave work suddenly or something like today happens again."  
"Oh…that makes sense."

Tamaki sat in the bedroom and watched TV. Other then the fever he felt pretty good and he realized he was really hungry. He debated going downstairs or waiting until Kyouya came back up. Laying down but still being able to still watch TV he decided he would stay where he was. He wasn't up to possibly seeing Hiroshi, if he was feeling better he wouldn't care so much. He got along very well with Hiroshi and he wasn't afraid that he would start to act differently towards him, he already knew of his past. But, his cold was just playing on all his fears.

Kyouya sat with Hiroshi in their office. With getting work out of the way they started to talk in general. When Kyouya finally decided to tell him that Tamaki was pregnant Hiroshi just sat there for a moment.  
"Well that explains it."  
"Explains what exactly?"  
"You, you've been, not on edge but it was easy to tell you had something going on at home. And I noticed you became protective of Tamaki, more worried, when he called. Not that you weren't before but you've never not showed up for work before then called three hours later explaining why."  
"I do apologize for that. I over slept making sure Tamaki was okay."  
"Don't sweat it. I figured it was something like that. I was going to check in on you if you hadn't called to tell me you had the papers I was tearing my office apart for. Oh and for right now let's not tell your sister about Tamaki."  
"Sure, but may I ask why?"  
" Fuyumi has been hounding me for months now about starting a family. If she learns that her younger brother is going to have a baby soon she'll only hound me more. I am not ready for something like that just yet." He started laughing at his statement, having Kyouya join in. It felt great to talk to Hiroshi about this; they had become so close over the years, work aside. To have him understand and willing to work with him was a huge relief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blah I hate this ending. I kind of forget what happened as I was waking up so I had to try and remember and I don't think it's right I know I'm forgetting something. I love this story so much, I have never laughed so hard while writing something. Oh Tamaki… :)  
~Femalefighter~


	5. Our Girls

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Two days before the start of the holidays Tamaki finally felt like his old self. He was so happy that he was able to spend them with his family instead of in his room asleep. Before Annie-Sophie flew back to France she and Yuzuru joined Kyouya and Tamaki on their trip to the shrine. Tamaki was a little hesitant at first since the weather was still cold as it snowed the night before and he learned a valuable lesson from the last time he went out when it was cold. Being sick in general sucked but being pregnant and getting sick sucked even more. He was not going to experience that again.

The day before Annie-Sophie was going back Tamaki had a doctor's appointment. He was pretty excited because they were finally going to learn the sex of the twins. Everything so far was going pretty well and while they knew that something could happen they were able to relax a little more. Tamaki and Kyouya were joking around with each other as Dr. Yamada was setting everything up. Kyouya loved to bust Tamaki on everything he could; today it was his reaction when he had to drink something for one of the tests.  
"I wish you could have tasted it, Kyouya, it was nasty. You wouldn't be joking."  
"Ah, but that is why I am, because _I didn't _have to. I got to sit back and watch what you did every time it touched your tongue."  
Both stopped talking and laughing as a sound filled the room. It took a moment for it to register in their minds but once it did a smile of excitement to their faces. For the first time they could hear the babies heart beats. After a few more minutes they were ready to learn their sex. Neither was hoping for one gender or another, they knew they would be happy and excited either way. Tamaki grabbed and gave Kyouya's hand a little squeeze as they waited.  
"Do you want to learn of the babies…?"  
"YES!" Both blurted out together.  
"Tamaki, your carrying twin…."

Annie-Sophie jumped off the couch when she heard the front door of Yuzuru's house open. She hugged both boys before they could even step into the living room fully.  
"Come sit both of you while I get Yuzuru from his office. Both started laughing at Annie-Sophie as they waited for them to come back. Well it was good to know that she was just as excited to hear the news as they were to tell it.  
"Okay so René, Kyouya what are we going to be? Are we going to have grandsons or granddaughters or both perhaps?"  
Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's hand again as he looked at his parents. It was decided that he would tell his parents and Kyouya would tell Fuyumi when he finally told her that he and Tamaki were going to have a baby.  
"Mother, father, you're going to be grandparents to our girls." He took the pictures from earlier out of his coat pocket and handed them over.  
"Oh Yuzuru look." Annie-Sophie's voice became so soft as the two moved closer to look at the pictures. She stood up to hug them both.  
"Oh this is so exciting. I want you both to know I plan to spoil the girls rotten whenever I see them. Oh this is just wonderful."

After she had settled down again they started talking in general. Both heard news that made the day only get better.  
"I'm going to be selling my house in France and move in with your father, René. I want to be near my sons and granddaughters so moving only makes sense."  
"Oh mother that really is great news, but, will your health be okay here? The last time you visited I know you had to leave earlier then you wanted." He knew the reason she hadn't agreed to move sooner was because of her health. He didn't want her to jeopardize it just so she could be near them, they would go to France more if they had too.  
"I feel fine, and to make sure that I stay strong I'm not moving completely until March when the weather warms up."  
"Oh, okay."

Tamaki sat at the edge of the bed trying to get his shoes tied. This was the only thing that bothered him. Getting dressed and moving off comfortable things were getting harder to do. He knew Kyouya was watching him, waiting to help as soon as he asked but he wasn't ready to give up yet.  
"Got it! Go me! The score is Tamaki one, shoes zero!" He started laughing as he grabbed his coat and stood up, Kyouya just rolled his eyes at him. They had decided to finally start buying the things they would need for the nursery. They wanted to wait until they knew what their sex was before they did.  
"Oh Tamaki, here, before I forget." Kyouya walked over to his briefcase to take out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "It took me longer than I wanted but this is what I found."  
Tamaki looked over the paper then looked back at Kyouya completely lost.  
"What's this?"  
"This is the list you wanted of vehicles." He pointed to the top part, "I divided it by type, this is the top three cars, then top SUVs, then minivans." He stopped when he saw the look on Tamaki's face when he said that. "We can forget the bottom half; they were there just so you could decide. The top three cars are listed in order of safety and then cargo space."  
Tamaki looked over the paper again when he realized something, "Hey you cheated, all of the vehicles listed here are from your company. You can't do that." He tried his hardest to keep a straight face only to lose it at the end.  
"Well I did look at every possible choice but I learned that we have won the award for safety since the company was started so I stopped looking outside of it."  
"Cheater." They were both laughing until Tamaki stopped, "You need to explain all of these numbers here. I don't speak car so I have no clue what they mean."  
"I'll explain it to you on the ride to the city, let's go."

Kyouya started to explain all the features and numbers as well as ratings to Tamaki. He was trying his best to understand it, though he did have to have Kyouya explain some of it again.  
"If we get this first model here then I think we will be happier with it. See this number set here explains how much cargo space it comes with and this one has the most."  
"Meaning we won't need to get a new car as the girls get bigger."  
"Exactly."  
"Gotcha, but here is the big question for you. Can we even afford it?"  
"Yes, we can. Tamaki I've told you before to stop worrying about that, I've got it covered.  
"I know but I don't want you to be over working yourself. See I've been talking to Haruhi lately and she has taught me a lot about living with a budget and other important life lessons."  
"Oh Tamaki the ideas you get….I'm not over working myself. My last bonus can cover the car, not to mention that my pay raise from being promoted has dissolved any financial trouble you may have been worrying about. I've got our finances under control so you just worry about yourself and the girls okay."  
Tamaki just smiled at him, he seemed to be staring at something behind Kyouya. Kyouya turned around to look behind him and down the buses aisle.  
"Tamaki, what are you staring at?"  
"Sorry, I was just daydreaming."  
"About what?"  
"You'll laugh."  
"Probably, but tell me anyway."  
Tamaki fixed the collar of his jacket as he started to blush.  
"It's just that now whenever you talk about the babies I can see you holding one of the girls and it, well makes me happy."  
Kyouya started laughing as he pulled Tamaki closer to him.  
"Somehow I knew you were going to say that."  
"I guess it was pretty obvious. You know me too well. Soon you'll know what I'm going to say before I say it."  
"Who are you kidding, Tamaki I already do that to you. It's how I stop you before you do something stupid."  
"Oh, oh yea."  
Both started laughing, they both noticed something these last few months. They were laughing more than they ever had. Both loved to pick on each other even more so then they had when they first became friends.

Through out the day Tamaki noticed something in Kyouya's eyes. He seemed troubled by something but he didn't want to say anything for fear of ruining the day. Overall the day had been great and he didn't want to ruin anything since he figured he was just over reacting.  
"Tamaki, before we head home let's eat. I know I'm getting hungry, so you must be starving by now."  
"Hey, that's mean. Very true but mean." Both started laughing as Kyouya laid his hand on Tamaki's back to help lead him down the street so they could pick a place. Maybe he was wrong, Kyouya had been in a great mood all day and he was joking with him now so maybe he was just reading him wrong. No, he could feel it. Kyouya was upset about something. He would try to figure it out before the night was over whether he had to bluntly ask him or not.  
"Something wrong Tamaki? I can tell something is on your mind."  
He was able to read his mind, now why couldn't he do the same for Kyouya? It wasn't fair.  
"Talk to me Tamaki, what's bugging you?"  
"It's not me, what's bugging you? All day I've noticed something bugging you but I can't figure it out."  
Kyouya fixed his posture in the chair; he really hoped that Tamaki hadn't noticed anything. But, this was Tamaki he was talking about, the person that noticed everything when it came to him.  
"I got the promotion. I'm becoming Vice President."  
"Really! That's fantastic, but why aren't you excited for it. I thought you wanted the spot?"  
"I did, until I learned that I would have to go to the car shows with Hiroshi. There are four in America each year. I never would have applied for the job if I knew this."  
"I'm confused though. You told me that you enjoyed them so why is that bad?"  
"One is in January, which I got out of since the current VP isn't stepping down until after. But I have to go to the one in April. Since the other two are at the end of May and the middle of June."  
"Don't tell me you have to go to those?"  
"No, I don't have to go to those, but I have to go to the one in April and I don't like the thought of leaving you alone. I won't be just an hour away, I'll be on the other side of world for nine days at least."  
"Oh don't worry about that. I can take care of myself."  
"I know you can and that's not what is bothering me. I don't want you all alone at the house. If something were to happen while I was away and no one was with you. I don't know what I would do."  
"You're overreacting. You should be excited that you got the position you've been working so hard for. I'll be fine, alone or not."  
"I probably am you're right, but, I'd feel better if someone stayed with you. I was thinking of asking your father if you could stay at his place."  
"What! I don't want to stay with my father. Kyouya I know you love me and your looking out for me but do I _have _to stay with my father."  
"How about this, if you can find someone to stay with before April 1st we won't ask Yuzuru."  
"Deal!" Tamaki sat back in his chair; he could probably find someone else by then. He had too; he really didn't want to stay with Yuzuru. He was close to him but the thought really made him feel like he was a child again.

When they got home for the night Tamaki was exhausted but for some reason he couldn't fall asleep. Kyouya was downstairs working on something in their office so he couldn't talk to him. He flipped on the TV hoping he would be able to watch something. Six hundred channels, plus forty on demand movies and he still couldn't find anything.  
"This is stupid." Turning off the TV he got up to walk downstairs. He sat at the bench of the piano Kyouya encouraged him to buy. Kyouya thought he should have gotten a grand piano but it seemed stupid to buy that if he couldn't play. They settled for a baby grand instead. Tamaki lifted the key cover and just stared at the clean, pure white keys. They had only been touched a few times since it arrived.

Taking a deep breath he started to just go over the scales. The longer he played the faster he got as his hand became comfortable with the posture. Soon he started into an actual song. Kyouya heard him playing from the office and stopped to listen. He stepped out to watch him; it had been so long since he heard Tamaki play. Work could wait. Letting the music drag him further into the room he sat in one of the chairs and closed his eyes. The sweet sound filled the room and relaxed the one playing as well as the one listening. Kyouya opened his eyes when the music suddenly stopped. Tamaki's hand probably started to bother him, Kyouya could imagine that it frustrated him; the piano was something he would always go to when life was hard or he needed to think.  
"Kyouya, come here."  
He stood up and walked over.  
"Need something Tamaki?"  
Tamaki looked up at him with a strange look on his face. It reminded Kyouya of when he suddenly remembered something but he looked surprised as well.  
"Just come here."  
"What is it?"As he got closer Tamaki grabbed his hand to pull him next to him.  
"Tamaki, what is…?"  
"Can you feel that, oh please tell me you do?" Tamaki's voice was so soft; if Kyouya hadn't been listening he wouldn't have heard him. He moved to sit next to Tamaki on the bench.  
"That's the"  
"Yea."  
"Wow." Kyouya realized his voice was gone as well. "I guess this means you can look forward to teaching at least one of them how to play the piano."  
Even Tamaki's laugh was soft, for both this moment was surreal. He rested his head against Kyouya's chest as they sat together.

That night when they went to bed they slept as close as they always did. This night was different though, they both could feel it. Kyouya lowered his hand to sit below Tamaki's stomach, just where he felt at least one of babies move earlier. Tamaki smiled though Kyouya wouldn't have been able to see it. He brought his hand to lie on top. For both of them this was one moment that was making life even better than it already was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ I'm not going to lie, this story is so different for me, but I love it so very much. To dream it makes me smile, or cry for the cuteness that I hope I can convey into words. I've woken up a few times with my face wet. I know both are out of character a little but I feel they can be because they know they don't have to act a certain what when they are with each other. Please review so I know what you think.  
~Femalefighter~_


	6. Finding a Place to Stay

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Kyouya walked into their bedroom after work. He was worried since Tamaki never showed up at his work at five since they had plans to pick up the car they finally bought. It also didn't help that Tamaki's phone was off and the house phone just rang. Only finally did he exhale when he saw Tamaki asleep on the bed, well that explained why he never showed up.  
"Hey Tamaki, you need to wake up." Kyouya just gently rubbed his shoulder for fear of scaring him; he had done that a few times before. The TV was still on so obviously this nap wasn't planned. Slowly Tamaki's eyes opened and adjusted on the room.  
"Kyouya? What time is…oh crap I fell asleep again didn't I? I'm sorry I didn't plan to." Tamaki rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Kyouya started to laugh at him, he was blushing from realizing he slept.  
"I don't care you slept but why is your cell phone off and did you unplug the answering machine?"  
"My cell's not off." He reached for it on the night stand to find out that it wouldn't turn on. "Well that explains it, but I know I didn't turn off the machine. I haven't even touched it, why?"  
"It never picked up….Did you even hear me call you?"  
"No, the phone never rang. I know I was asleep but I would have heard it go off."  
Kyouya reached over to find out it didn't even have a dial tone, following the cord he noticed it was out of the wall, that wasn't good, but at least everything was okay.  
"I am really sorry that I didn't show up, my phone was set to go off in case I fell asleep. I didn't know it would die, did you get the car?"  
"I might have had I gotten through to you but I came straight home to make sure you were okay."  
"Sorry." Tamaki leaned back to sit against the back board when he stopped as he felt something behind him that wasn't his pillow.  
"What the hell?"  
Kyouya watched him move slightly to pull of box of something out from behind him.  
"Tamaki, why is there a box of crackers behind you?" Now he was worrying that Tamaki was starting to sleep walk, since he looked confused by it.  
"I grabbed them earlier to munch on. Want one? Cheese-it's are really good." He extended the box to Kyouya as he finally decided to sit on the bed to relax and grab a couple.  
"Since your home want me to make you dinner?"  
Kyouya turned away from Tamaki and swallowed the cracker. While Tamaki's cooking had improved greatly his cravings were becoming hard to handle. He lost five pounds at least due to them since he would lose his appetite whenever he watched Tamaki make something. He couldn't even call it food half the time since he wasn't sure what it looked like. Sometimes it smelled good but it tasted horrible. Kyouya didn't know it was possible that he could crave multiple things at once but he did and it loved to combine them. He really wished Tamaki could crave something normal, like pizza, just once. But, no, if they had pizza it would have some freaky toppings. Kyouya had really hoped that they would get past this; he didn't think it would go on this long. He should have looked into it sooner.  
"Kyouya?"  
"No, I'm okay I had a big lunch from a meeting so I'll just eat later."  
"Oh, okay, well I'm starving so I guess I'll go down and eat."  
"I'll be down in a few minutes unless you want to wait until I change."

Tamaki had gone downstairs leaving Kyouya alone in the room. He didn't know why but suddenly he started laughing. Lying back on top of the bed he couldn't stop laughing. That's it he snapped, lost his mind from not eating, from trying to figure out Tamaki. When he did finally change and walk downstairs he saw Tamaki standing by the stove. Whatever he was cooking smelled really good, of course it did since Kyouya had already prepared himself to skip and wait until Tamaki went to bed to eat something. He walked up next to him to notice he was focused on following instructions he had next to the stove.  
"Can you get me the chicken from the fridge?"  
Kyouya did as he was told and placed it on the counter.  
"That smells really good Tamaki; you really like cooking don't you."  
Without stopping to talk he pulled a knife out of the draw and started to cut up the chicken.  
"Yea, I guess so; it keeps me busy and its fun when I don't screw up." He threw the chicken in the pan and kept his back to Kyouya. He could tell he sounded bored or upset.  
"There is enough here if you want some Kyouya, it's just fried rice with chicken." If it tasted as good as it smelled then he couldn't go wrong.

They sat down to eat and Kyouya could tell Tamaki was watching, waiting to see what he thought of it.  
"It's really good Tamaki," It felt good to not have to lie for once about something Tamaki made. It felt strange that after that they sat in silence, usually one of them would start the conversation. Tamaki couldn't still be upset about earlier, could he? The more Kyouya thought about it the more likely that was.  
"I am really sorry about earlier. I was trying so hard not to fall asleep."  
"Don't worry about that Tamaki. I understand why you get so tired. I'm just glad everything was okay. I was getting really worried when I couldn't reach you."  
"I feel bad though, I mean we had plans and I messed them up."  
"It's fine Tamaki, don't worry about it. It really isn't that big of a deal."  
"Fine. I was wondering something; would it be okay if I went into the city with you tomorrow? I'm bored here at home, I think that is why I keep falling asleep."  
"Sure, if you want to, but, what will you do while I'm at work? And you do know that you don't have to ask for permission, I'm not the boss of you."  
"I know, but I like having someone to go with. The trip is boring when you're alone and I'll go to the center. I haven't physically been there since right after graduation. I'm going to try and go there more for as long as I can so I can get out of the house more."  
"If you feel up to it than sure."

After dinner Kyouya had gone into the office. With a little less than two months until he had to head to the car show, he had more work to do then he had in months. Tamaki didn't want to bother him but he was scared that he would fall asleep if he went upstairs so he sat and played the piano. He tried to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't bother Kyouya with it. It felt so good to play again; he missed feeling the keys under his finger tips. He missed the sound in his ears as he kept his eyes closed to help him focus on the piece he had memorized years ago. His mind cleared as the music pulsed through him.  
Who to ask to see if he could stay with them? Probably any host club member would agree but would they be free to and wait, what about Fuyumi? Surely Kyouya told her by now? He really wished Kyouya would just not worry about it. So he would be alone for a few days, it would be just like he was alone when Kyouya was at work all day. Still he could see why he was worried and just wanted to make sure he was taken care of. Leaving him alone was driving him mad; Tamaki figured he would be willing to leave his job if it meant he could stay here. As he finished the song he decided to talk to Kyouya about what he was thinking about. Hopefully he wasn't bothering him.

Kyouya sat at their desk, sorting through charts and number figures that he needed to be completed to keep everything on track. He didn't mind all the work he had to do but he still couldn't stop worrying about leaving Tamaki. If he was worried now when it was only the middle of February how would he be in March before he left?  
"Kyouya?" He heard Tamaki knock at the door; he could tell he was worried that he was bothering him; even when he was playing the piano.  
"Do you have a minute?" Tamaki peeked his head through the door to see if it was okay.  
"What do you need Tamaki?" This worked; he needed a break from all this paperwork. Tamaki came in and sat across from him.  
"I was thinking about what you said, about me staying with someone and I may have thought of a few people who could do it."  
"And who are they?"  
"Well I was thinking that maybe I could have Haruhi come here, or I could go to her."  
"I thought of her too, but she is still living in Osaka for school. I doubt she will be able to come here and her room at the school probably isn't big enough for two people to stay in."  
"Oh, well what about the twins? I know they still at home."  
"Forget it. I only trust Kaoru and he won't agree to it without Hikaru. And the whole point of this is to make sure you are okay and I don't see Hikaru having you in his best interest."  
"Well that about…?"  
"They are out of the country until September. I already tried."  
"You know you aren't making this easy for me. It's like you want me to stay with my father no matter what."  
"Well don't worry, you aren't going to. He won't be home either. Turns out he is leaving the first of April and won't be back until May."  
"Oh, hey my mother will be here by then right? I know she would do it!"  
"Asked her, she isn't moving in March anymore. She can't fly out until after I get back." He could tell Tamaki was hurt that he learned about this second but, he didn't mean to keep it from him. "She told me yesterday when I asked her after I learned thatYuzuru wouldn't be in town. She wanted to tell you herself so I promised not to tell you. I wasn't trying to hide it."  
Tamaki crossed his arms and looked down, "This sucks. What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, I asked Fuyumi and she said she might be able to but she isn't sure, she may be leaving town as well. I'm trying not to worry too much about it right now. But if it comes down to it I'll just have someone go in my place. If I can finish all that is required of me I'm positive I can get out of being there in person."  
Tamaki looked up quickly at Kyouya. He knew he would say that. He didn't want him to do that, he should go and enjoy seeing all the work, time, and effort he has put in on display.  
"Not that you'll listen to me but I don't want you to not go. Your right we have time to figure something out."  
Kyouya could tell Tamaki was peeved with him for saying he would stay here. But, he couldn't go and know that Tamaki would be all alone here. Tamaki and the girls were more important to him then this job. He could always get another job but he would never have another Tamaki, another family he would love this much.  
"Wait, what about that girl? The one that came here a few times to help you with school, think she would do it?"  
"Who Angela? She might agree to this. We haven't seen each other since I showed her the center after graduation but we have talked a few times over the phone."  
"Why not bring it up with her tomorrow if you see her?"  
"Sure, okay I can do that!" Tamaki felt a little better knowing they may have found someone. Kyouya was completely serious when he spoke of staying and Tamaki would always feel bad if he did.

Tamaki sat in his office at the center. It felt so strange to be here, it had been so long. Since he was able to check each of the buildings funds from home he didn't have to show up unless someone wanted to see him. So far that only happened once, a few people would e-mail him about their problems but they wouldn't go see him directly.  
"Tamaki? Hey how have you been?" Angela had walked down the hall when she saw his office door open and him sitting at the desk. This was the first time she saw him here since she started, every other time the door was closed and locked.  
"Hello Angela, you look well."  
She came in and stood across from him so they could talk for a few minutes.  
"How are you feeling? Since no one had seen you here in months I figured you were sick again. Though you never said anything when we talked on the phone, I thought maybe you just didn't want to talk about it. You and Kyouya are doing well right?"  
He had her take a seat so they could talk. He enjoyed her company, for some reason he felt like she was a part of his family. Maybe that was because she was so much like him. He looked down at his hands that were resting on the desk. He thought about telling her the truth when they spoke last but he wasn't sure how she would react. All of his old fears were gone but he knew people could act differently around him since he was so different from the norm.

"Oh my God that is terrific! I can't believe you never told me sooner and I thought we were friends!" Angela slapped his shoulder with the magazine she had when she walked in, while they were both laughing. A few other people walked by to see why Angela screamed in excitement. Tamaki couldn't stop laughing; he had to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
"Do not tell me I'm the last person to find out here, I will be so disappointed at you."  
"Actually you're the first person I saw since I got here. I arrived before everyone else." He finally stopped laughing to tell her about his dilemma he was facing. He thought about waiting but the sooner he got this taken care of the better. She sat back in her chair as she tried to figure out if she had anything going on in the beginning of April.  
"Tamaki, I have no problem with you staying at my place any time, but, I'm not sure you'll like it. The best thing I have to act as a guest bedroom is a roll out futon."  
"Well if you don't care you could stay at our place. We have plenty of space for you."  
"That might work best. Tell Kyouya that I'll gladly stay with you and that I think its super sweet that he is worried about you while he has to go away. Also let him know that you're in great hands."  
He felt so relieved that, that was taken care of. Why didn't he think of Angela?

That night he told Kyouya, who became just as relieved as Tamaki was.  
"Tamaki, I need to tell you something else."  
"Uh oh."  
"I just realized that I'll be overseas for your birthday. I don't come back until sometime Sunday and your birthday is Friday."  
"Oh, is that it. Jeez don't scare me like that. I don't care; you just better bring me a really cool souvenir."  
Kyouya relaxed more in his chair, he was expecting Tamaki to get upset, he could handle this though.

Tamaki sat in the passengers' seat of their car. It felt strange to see Kyouya behind the wheel. With an all leather interior and sleek dashboard controls he wasn't surprised they picked this model. Not to mention how roomy it was, the only downside was he wasn't crazy about the new car smell. He had to open a window in hopes of avoiding a headache. Tamaki decided that Kyouya would just drop him off at the center when he went in for work since they drove past it anyway to get to the office. When he was getting out Angela was about to walk into the building.  
"Tamaki, is that your car? Somehow I'm not surprised. It seems like something you would get." He started laughing as he stood next to her and watched Kyouya pull away. The outside was black with dark tinted windows, it looked to be a car with power behind it as it stayed low to the ground and you could see it loved to take off as the pedal was tapped.  
"You know, Kyouya said the same thing yesterday when we picked it up."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes kind of boring and I wanted to just say screw it but I really liked the beginning. Not going to lie it was funny and it just so happened that while I was writing it I learned we had cheese-it's at the house and knew it was a sign. 7 and 8 will be up shortly but show some love to this little chapter. Love Ya!  
~Femalefighter~


	7. NurseryRosesReminder for our princess

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya walked out of the bedroom in search of Tamaki. He felt bad for sleeping in late even by his standards. With work only getting busier as April was just around the corner he was staying later and working in their office until early morning. A few nights he just crashed on the loveseat not wanting to waste time going upstairs when he would only have a few hours to sleep before he had to get up and go to work. He promised Tamaki he wouldn't work on the weekends so he could relax but he noticed he was sleeping in later than he really wanted.

Tamaki was sitting at the kitchen table hunched over something.  
"Sorry for sleeping late Tamaki, what are you working on?"  
Tamaki turned around to show him. It was just a square on a piece of paper with words inside it.  
"I was laying out the rooms but my inability to draw stopped me to using only words instead." Kyouya looked over the front and back of the sheet, which held a layout for the two rooms. Even though they decided to keep the girls together at first to make it easier on them; they planned to separate them when they were old enough. Since they had to paint and set up the nursery they decided to do the second room as well so it would be done when they needed it. When he handed the paper back to Tamaki he noticed paint or something across his cheek.  
"What happened to you?"  
"What? Oh…come here let me show you." He stood up to lead Kyouya back upstairs. Once they hit the top he made Kyouya close his eyes.  
"Just trust me on this." Making sure he didn't lose Kyouya's trust by having him hit something he carefully lead him down the hall.  
"Now it's not done but so far I think it looks pretty good. Okay open your eyes. Ta-dah!"  
Kyouya looked into one of the old guest rooms. It went from a grey color to now being a light orange with white sponge marks to create a peaches and cream color.  
"This is what we said right? I could only go so high with the sponge since I'm not allowed on the ladder, and …"  
"It looks fine. You did this all this morning?"  
"Yep, I've been up since seven and was restless sitting still so I started working. You're not mad are you?"  
Kyouya wrapped his arms around as Tamaki's waist as he was still behind him.  
"You never cease to amaze me at times you know that right. How did you place the white marks so I can help you?"  
"It's just windowed and I have this idea for the corners so when you get to the wall corners stop."  
"Okay." Kyouya stepped away from Tamaki and rolled up his sleeves.  
"You might want to change shirts; it is really easy to get covered in paint, especially since your holding the sponge to paint."  
"Well noted." He climbed to where Tamaki had stopped and had him hand over everything.

Within a few hours Kyouya had gotten to the last wall. To stay out of his way Tamaki sat on the window and watched. As Kyouya stepped down to see if he missed something he started to laugh.  
"You know Tamaki doing this; it makes everything feel much more real."  
Tamaki walked up next to him and wrapped an arm around Kyouya's waist.  
"Oh and what did it feel like before?" Tamaki started to laugh with him as they looked over the room to make sure everything was perfect.  
"Come on let's eat dinner, after, we can finish up you can tell me what your idea is for the corners.

Before they went back upstairs to finish Tamaki walked into their office and came out with a bag.  
"This is my idea, to stencil this in the corners with these two colors."  
Kyouya looked at it and smiled, "I really like it. Come on let's do it."  
Kyouya went back on the ladder and with Tamaki's help he was able to start.  
"To make it easier and less likely to mess up we'll do the one color first then go back and do the second."  
"Got it."  
Kyouya couldn't figure out the reason for it but it seemed right. Maybe that's why Tamaki decided on it. No, Tamaki knew exactly why he chose it.  
"What do you think Tamaki, does it look okay? Is this what you wanted?"  
"It's perfect. The rose colors look great."  
"Please don't get insulted but why the blue? I understand the red I mean it's the normal color for a rose but you lost me with the blue. And just wondering why you didn't want the roses together, they look good on the connecting walls but would it have worked if you brought them together on the same wall then again on the connecting one?"  
"I tried, and it seemed too much and for your first question the answer is really simple. When we were in high school we had roses in the club remember. Well mine was red, and yours was blue. When I came across the rose stencil I knew we had to use it in the rooms.  
Kyouya started laughing as he stared at the roses. That made sense and was exactly like Tamaki. Tamaki still lived off the code that girls should always be treated right. Their girls would be no different, they would be their princesses, hell they were already. The roses on the walls would serve as a daily reminder for them, though Kyouya didn't think they would need to be reminded.

Tamaki stood in front of the bathroom sink to try and get the paint on his face off. Kyouya hung out on the bed; it felt good to have no real worries for once. He loved his job but right now things were crazy and to step away from it for a moment felt great. Hiroshi promised it would get easier as he did it more and more but he knew he would still be locked in his office for days whenever a show came up. Hopefully Tamaki wouldn't get mad whenever it happened. He watched as he completely avoided the bed to sit by the window.  
"Did I do something wrong Tamaki?" He was joking but Tamaki got worried that he upset Kyouya by avoiding him.  
"What? No, of course not, it's a full moon tonight and it will look fantastic since the sky is clear." He moved so Kyouya could join him. It seemed like forever since they sat like this. Tamaki rested his head against Kyouya's chest while his hands were wrapped around his waist.

"I am really going to miss you."  
"What? I'm not going anywhere."  
"When you leave for your trip. It's going to be a long week, well longer but I'm trying to only think about it being a week."  
"It will be long, but at least you'll have Angela to talk to."  
"Yea, but, we won't sit together like this. She isn't you. You know this will be the first time since we've been married that we will be apart from each other over night."  
Kyouya thought about that for a minute, Tamaki was right. While he had business meetings and trips he would always come home at night, no matter how late that would be.  
"Well try not to worry about it, I bet if you keep busy the days will fly by."  
"What will you do in New York?"  
"Saturday and Sunday we are set up to host an event showcasing our concept cars. During the week I can do whatever. Then the following weekend we are doing it again. Sunday as soon as the show closes I'm flying home."  
"Will you sightsee during the week?"  
"I could but I doubt it. I'll probably hang out in the hotel room."  
"Well's that's boring. Here go take a picture of the Empire State Building for me. I've always wanted to see it, oh and the Statue of Liberty."  
"Okay, any other place?"  
"No, I don't know what's there really."  
"I guess we'll have to go sometime."  
"Yea, it's a deal."

Both stayed as they were and stared up at the sky. Neither wanted to move, as they were comfortable just as they were.  
"Claire."  
"Um okay, should I know what that means Tamaki?"  
"I want to name one of our daughters Claire. While you're away you can think of another name."  
"Okay, Claire Suoh. It sounds nice together. Where did you get that name?"  
"It hit me while I was at the center yesterday. I was in a phone conference with the volunteers in France. None of them were named Claire but that's when it hit me. I was looking into Japanese names but I think I like this one better then what I was thinking about originally."  
"I will have to think of something then."  
"You better, I don't want one of our daughters to be named Claire and the other to be called Nameless."  
"Would be a conversation starter."  
"Kyouya! That's horrible, I'm not going to agree to that!"  
"Oh relax Tamaki, I'm joking. I promise to think about it."  
"Oh…okay good."  
Kyouya laughed as Tamaki moved a little to get comfortable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shorter, yes, filler, sorta. Still all dream though but it hasn't been going in any order. My dream has practically ended now it's just repeating and damn does it get good. Anywho I think this chapter is super cute. So Review to encourage the cuteness! :)

~Femalefighter~


	8. Connected Even When Apart

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Kyouya opened the front door to let Angela in. Quickly taking her bag he had her follow him upstairs.  
"I believe Tamaki is upstairs making sure your room is ready. I want to thank you again for doing this. I hope I am not inconveniencing you by having you stay here."  
"I'm happy to help. I hope your trip goes well." They walked in to see Tamaki finishing up fixing the bed. Hearing them come in he turned and smiled. Kyouya could tell he had been thinking about something until they walked in.  
"Tamaki, I have to get ready to go. The car will be here in a few minutes."  
"Oh…okay."

Angela turned away feeling strange as the two had their heads together and were saying something. The moment felt very private, intimate. She could tell neither were happy about the separation and would probably be counting down the days until they were together again.

"I'll call you as soon as I land. _Please _take it easy while I'm gone."  
"I will I promise. Be careful and take care of yourself, don't over work yourself like you do here."  
"I will. I love you."  
"I love you too. Miss you already."  
Kyouya smirked as he gently kissed his lips. They broke apart as they heard the doorbell ring.  
"I have to go."  
"I know." Slowly Tamaki let go of his hands. Both Tamaki and Angela followed Kyouya out of the room and downstairs. She hung back while Tamaki followed him to the door.  
"No matter what time it is call okay."  
"I will. See you next Sunday."

When the car pulled away Tamaki sighed then faced Angela and smiled.  
"It's good to see you. Come; let me give you a tour of the house.

Angela sat in the living room across from Tamaki. He had been trying to keep busy but she could tell it was hard.  
"So who plays?"  
"What?" He followed her hand to the piano. "Oh, that would be me. I've offered to teach Kyouya but he says he'd rather just watch. Do you play?"  
"Nope, I can barely read music." She watched his face for a moment, "Can I tell you something Tamaki. Seeing the two of you together makes me extremely hopeful."  
"Hopeful? Hopeful of what?"  
She rolled her eyes at him, if he had waited a second she was about to tell him. "Of finding my soul mate. It's so obvious that the two of you are as crazy about each other now as the day you both met. I can see it both of your eyes. When one talks about the other, or someone mentions it, your eyes light up. Seeing that proves to me that soul mates and true love still exist today and that mine is still out there. I bet you both went to hell and back to get where you are now."  
Tamaki just stared at her. She was good.  
"We did, you're right, it wasn't easy at all but it was worth it. Kyouya's my best friend as well as my other half. I have always believed that everyone had a soul mate waiting for them and Kyouya was mine. You just have to be willing to work hard so you can be together."

They talked for a while and were joking around. Even when Kyouya wasn't here Tamaki was still getting picked on. As it got close to dinner Tamaki was getting ready to make something for them. Angela told him she would do it, Tamaki thought it was wrong to have a guest cook and wouldn't agree to it. After arguing about it Angela created a contest, if she could cook whatever Tamaki wanted perfectly he had to allow her to cook their meals while she was here. He didn't doubt her skills but he accepted it. Tamaki knew he lost the minute the small piece of meat touched his lips, she was a fantastic cool. He knew what he was going to ask of her this week, to teach him how to cook like this.

Tamaki laid in bed; it was pointless though for he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. The bed seemed so big and empty without Kyouya next to him. Not to mention he felt strange without feeling's Kyouya's arm around his waist. At this rate it would be a long night, he figured every night would feel like this. It also wasn't helping that he hadn't called yet. He couldn't remember what time he was supposed to land. Tamaki sat up to look at the clock, it was already one in the morning, he smelled a nap later today. Grabbing his phone he moved to the window.

When he opened his eyes he felt his phone going off in his hand. Quickly he flipped his phone open.  
"Kyouya?"  
"Tamaki I need to apologize for taking so long to call. And I need you to add this number into your phone. Mine isn't working."  
Tamaki looked at his phone to see another number being shown on the screen. As he added he number he placed Kyouya on speaker phone so they could still talk.  
"I have good news for you Tamaki; I'm flying home next Friday instead of Sunday. I can't catch a flight until after two I think but I should be home by Saturday evening."  
"Wow, that is good to hear. I'll be waiting to hear when exactly. So, what are you doing now?"  
"Heading to the hotel for a shower then I have to go to the Javits Center. Tamaki, what time is it there?"  
Kyouya looked at his watch, realizing he moved it to New York's time already and since his other phone was off from it being broken he didn't know. The thought of time hadn't crossed his mind until he heard Tamaki yawn over the phone.  
"Um, a little after three in the morning why? What time is it there?"  
"A little after two in the afternoon. I'm sorry for waking you and keeping you up. Let me go so you can go back to bed."  
Tamaki tried to get him to stay on the phone until he got to the hotel but he didn't change his mind. When they finally did hang up Tamaki sat up looking out the window waiting for sleep to come and take over again. He looked back at his phone as it was lit up again; he had a new picture message. Who would be sending him something at this hour? He became even more confused as he opened it to see it was from Kyouya, this wasn't like him.

_*It's called Madison Square Garden.* _Tamaki looked closer at the building as he started to laugh as he realized why Kyouya was showing this to him. *_Thought of you when I saw its name. This seemed like something you would laugh at. Talk to you tomorrow, goodnight. Love you.*_ He text him back a quick thank you and that he loved him too before he fell back asleep for the night.

Kyouya got back to the hotel around nine completely exhausted from the jet lag hitting him earlier. He almost decided to skip getting food with Hiroshi when they left the center but he could feel his blood pressure dropping. He didn't need that to make him sick, eating helped a lot in the energy department as well but he was out as soon as he hit the bed. When the light hit his eyes he moved slightly and woke up realizing he didn't feel anyone under his touch. As the room came into focus it dawned on him that he wasn't at home. That helped explain the odd dream he had. For some reason the dream was stuck on his mind yet he knew he couldn't explain it. Maybe if he was Tamaki he could figure out how to write it down but he wasn't and he wasn't in the mood to and write it.

Tamaki spent the day out with Angela. He had gotten locked in the bathroom while trying to add a towel to the rack behind the door. The minute he heard it shut he knew it locked, luckily he had his cell on him or he would have been stuck in there until Angela came looking.  
"I can't believe neither of you have replaced it sooner!" Angela sat behind the wheel as Tamaki had no desire to drive.  
"We thought about it but we've always been home and never felt like going out just for a new lock. And when we would go out it would be for a different reason."  
"You both are idiots; that isn't safe!"  
"I know, I know." Tamaki couldn't stop laughing; Angela couldn't see what was so funny.  
"I'm serious, it isn't safe I mean something could happen and no one would be able to get to you. What is so funny Tamaki? I'm not kidding around!"  
"I know, I'm sorry and I'm not laughing at that. It's just that…well you remind me of a big sister or something. I've never had one but for some reason that's the feeling I have when we are together like this. Not to mention how you are yelling at me. It's pretty funny since I'm older."  
When they pulled into a spot she parked the car and just stared at him. He couldn't figure out that look, did he say something wrong? He was even more confused when she smiled and started to laugh.  
"I guess you have a point, huh. That's because you've always been a child at heart. Never having a reason to change, to grow up. Even so though I'm glad you didn't." Tamaki could tell she was saying it for another reason besides the obvious one and he wasn't about to push her to explain it. Though as hard as he tried, what she said stayed with him for the rest of the day.

Kyouya spent all day Saturday at the center. Though it opened at eleven and he didn't have to present anything until five Hiroshi needed him there by nine. While he didn't mind staying busy and keeping his mind off of Tamaki he still felt that the day was dragging. He also was worrying about being free to call later. He only had a few hours that would work each night. If he called too early at night it would be too early in the morning in Japan and if he called so it would be later there he would be up until the early morning. What kept him going was knowing Monday he was going to the Empire State Building and then Tuesday he was going to the Statue of Liberty to send Tamaki the pictures of them. He wasn't a fan of texting but it was making life easier. Since he could contact Tamaki whenever and have him get back whenever he was able.

That night he laid in bed and talked to Tamaki before he fell asleep. He couldn't stop himself from laughing as Tamaki told him that Angela was mad at both of them for the lock yesterday.  
"Well I guess this means you're in great hands."  
"She is worse than you." He knew Tamaki was joking with him though it was sort of true by the stories Tamaki would tell him. It felt strange knowing it was Sunday morning for Tamaki already, not to mention how confused he was getting from thinking about it at times.

Tamaki walked downstairs after he talked to Kyouya. He always felt better when they spoke but he could never talk to him too long knowing he was getting ready to go to bed and he didn't want to keep him up. He searched the house for Angela; he wanted to talk to her, clear something up. She was out back enjoying the nice weather, it was still chilly but a light coat took care of that if you stayed in the sun.  
"Kyouya says hi." She jumped and turned around as Tamaki came outside to sit across from her at the table.  
"How is his trip going?"  
"Pretty well. I want to tell you something. Something about what you said yesterday has gotten to me and it's my fault but." He stopped he was getting second thoughts about this.  
"Something I said? I hope I didn't offend you by it."  
"No, no you didn't. It's just that it got me thinking." _Here goes nothing_. "Well you told me that I never had a reason to change, to grow up and well that's not entirely true. I changed a lot over the years. I lost myself for years and even now I'm trying to find a few stranded pieces. I changed a lot when I was younger but I knew that, that wasn't me so I fought hard to try and get it back. I'm sorry; you probably didn't care to know that. I'll be in the living room."  
She grabbed his arm as he started to get up.  
"Tamaki wait, I want to listen, if you want to tell me. Why do I get the feeling you've never told anyone everything."  
Tamaki sat back down and just stared at her. There was that feeling again, that feeling that she was just like family.  
"You can't tell Kyouya, I don't want him to know. I know he should but he blames himself for something as it is and I don't want him to think that this is his fault as well."  
Angela could tell Tamaki was unsure about this, to spill the truth. He trusted her but that wasn't the issue, not really.  
"Tamaki, I don't know anything about your past and you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. Just know that I'll listen whenever you want to talk."  
"I dropped out of high school. I moved to New York with my father my sophomore year. I hated school much after that I dropped out as soon as I could. I wasn't going to, I always loved school but from my first day there I was completely out casted. The people in my school were so different from what I was used to. I can't even explain it but the private school I was going to was one of the best and the students there knew that I guess. They loved to judge me based off what they saw and not what they knew, I became even more insecure then I already was at that time. Angela, that never leaves you, ever. As much as I want it to, as hard as I try I can never escape those days I dealt with them."  
"Is…is that how you got those scars?" She had only seen them once before and she didn't know him well enough then to ask since they didn't look fresh.  
Tamaki just shook his head, "No, I already had them, well most of them. I love my life; I know I do even though I'm constantly questioning it. No one and nothing could make me happier but the past can't be erased no matter how hard I try. I've changed Angela I know I have, I'm not the person I was in high school, but I'm not the person I was when I first moved here either. Yesterday you told me that I never had to change, to grow up but I did. I had to so I could survive in a world I hated living in. I know what you said wasn't an insult and you meant no harm but like I said it got me thinking."  
"Tamaki, I am very sorry, I only knew you as are now and what others tell me. I didn't mean to upset you. When I'm with you I see someone that loves life; that wants to be happy and to spread that happiness to others. Your struggles have molded you into who you are now and so long as you are happy with that person then I think you will be happy for the rest of your life. I think you have come a long way from where you were, and I know you will make sure you never get that way again. As soon as you can look at yourself with the same amount of love that Kyouya has for you as well as myself then I believe you can be who you once were."  
"Do you really think that's possible."  
"I do, I honestly do." She looked at his face to read it, to see if she could ask what she was now wondering about. "Tamaki can I ask you a question? Is what ever happened in school the reason I never saw you after graduation?"  
He looked up at the sky, ashamed of his answer. "Yes, it is. Kyouya would be pissed at me if he found out the truth. Not to mention that I never told him that I left school and didn't get a high school diploma until I moved back here and attended Tokyo U. Kyouya thought I just needed more classes my first year, he doesn't know that my first year was so I could finish high school. After that I started the accelerated track for my doctorate. I know I crammed much more work on my shoulders then I should have but it was my only option so Kyouya wouldn't know."  
"I won't say a word to him. But you know you should tell him. He loves you so much and I know he would be willing to listen to you; he probably won't get a mad as you think. "  
They sat together for awhile just staring out over the yard watching the buds that were soon to bloom.

Tamaki decided to get up when he started to feel cold. Angela moved a little to wrap her arms around her.  
"Never forget that we love you. No matter what anyone says someone will have your back and support you."  
"Thank you," He smiled as grabbed her hands.

Angela walked in soon after to the sound of the piano. This was the first time she heard him play and it brought tears to her eyes. As she saw how relaxed he looked she couldn't help but think about what he told her. No one should have to go through what he did but now knowing what she did she believed he would be the one to make sure no one else would suffer the way he had to. He would be the one to make history for trying to save people in ways no one had before.

Kyouya woke up realizing he was in the middle of the bed holding a pillow in his arms. He knew it took him a while to fall asleep after he hung up with Tamaki; why he grabbed the pillow he had no idea. Being busy was keeping him focused on work but moments like this made him think of Tamaki. He hoped he was okay and wasn't doing anything stupid. At least Angela would stop him if he tried something. Thinking of Tamaki, that reminded him that he needed to bring him back something for his birthday, he had no idea what though since Tamaki refused to give any ideas. Him not caring wasn't any surprise; he hadn't cared for gifts or to do anything for the last few years. Last year the twins forced him to go over their place to celebrate him finally being legal to drink. Tamaki had changed so much since he moved back to Japan, he was still the person he remembered but certain things were different. He really wished he knew what caused that change. He had been perfect the way he was before, he was still perfect the way he was but that change was nagging him. Before he could think heavily on it he heard his alarm going off. Duty called it seemed. He would think of something to give Tamaki later in the week while he explored the city. This was Tamaki after all; it didn't take much to please him.

The next day Kyouya sat in the back of the car with Hiroshi that they had for their trip here. Hiroshi agreed to go sightseeing with him, which worked for both since Kyouya enjoyed the thought of not having to go alone and Hiroshi wouldn't be stuck at the hotel.  
"Our flight home is at two since we get done around noon Friday so we should be back in Tokyo around six in the morning Saturday."  
"Sounds good to me, I know Tamaki will be glad to hear that."  
"Kyouya, I need to thank you for not leaving the company to stay in Japan. I know you thought about it for fear if leaving Tamaki alone but I feel this did you both some good."  
"Sir? I don't follow."  
"A lot has been going on at home for you and you both need to breathe. You have been worrying about Tamaki for months, and for good reason, but that isn't healthy for either of you to never have any space besides work for a few hours."  
Hiroshi had a point, he was worrying about Tamaki a lot, especially now and while a vacation was needed he didn't think this was it. While they were a part though he would use this time to get answers he had been searching for. He would be able to relax more if he could get Tamaki to relax more. He was so paranoid. Over what though? Well the obvious reason but there was something else. Something that made Tamaki always on guard whenever they stepped out; only one person besides Tamaki might know what happened.  
"Hiroshi, if we have time Wednesday I need to stop somewhere."  
"Wednesday? We are free then so go where ever you need to."

Both stood on the deck of the ferry that was taking them to the Statue of Liberty. It was remarkable to see it in person. Pictures could never do justice to its beauty. Kyouya took a few photos and sent them to Tamaki just as he had for the Empire State Building yesterday. He knew it wouldn't be as good as seeing it in person but it would be better than nothing. As they walked through Ellis Island both felt strange. Neither had family that came through here but somehow they could feel the excitement that those people had as they got ready to start a new life. It was remarkable to look at all the names written and posted throughout the building. Such history was here.

Tamaki woke up both days on the window; he gave up on the bed. When he got up he would check his phone to see if Kyouya contacted him and would see a new picture message from him. He was surprised to see that Kyouya had actually gone sightseeing. Seeing the pictures though made Tamaki want to go more, when he was in New York he never actually got up close to anything the way Kyouya was.

"So Tamaki anything you want to do today?"  
Angela was fixing up the hall when he walked downstairs. It made him feel odd to watch her do housework that he used to do all the time. Since he didn't want a housekeeper like Kyouya did he would do most of the house work with Kyouya helping as best he could when he could. Maybe they could get someone, maybe Angela would be interested.  
"I need to run to the center for a little bit, I found out yesterday that I left the statements I need in my office."  
"Cool, sounds good to me."  
She wasn't even to ask if he wanted to drive. Apparently he wasn't crazy about it. He told her the only reason he got his license was because Kyouya thought it was stupid to just get an id and then get it changed over if they ever needed a car. Angela didn't mind driving but she was always worried about damaging it. This was a very nice car. Tamaki would joke about with her about that and tell her not to worry. It was just a car after all.

Spending the day at the center was perfect. Everyone got along so well with each other, even when they talked about why they joined the group and their pasts they would be laughing. There was just something about how they looked at life now, the change that Tamaki hoped for when the idea first came to him. Being here he could feel at ease, to know he wasn't alone whenever his past crept back up, something he never thought possible. Knowing that people supported the cause as well was uplifting. This building and hopefully every center around the world felt like this when anyone walked in.

Tamaki turned in early for the night. Sleeping on the window and not even all that well was getting to him. It felt nice to lie on the bed again. While his mind thought of Kyouya like it always did at night he found his eyes fighting to stay open much sooner than they had been.

Kyouya had gotten the address to the place he was looking for online. Apparently the center here was just a popular as the ones in Japan and France. He thought about just asking Tamaki for the address but he didn't feel like lying about why he wanted it. He didn't want to tell him that he was going to see if he could find out anything about what happened to him while he lived here. Hiroshi was coming along which was fine, there was a place nearby or something that he had to go. Kyouya hadn't paid much attention as to what Hiroshi said about why they had to go.

When they walked in Kyouya felt like he was back in Japan. It had exactly the same layout and feel of the one he knew back home. A woman was walking out from one of the back room when she saw them. Taking a second look she stared at Kyouya.  
"Your Kyouya right?" She walked up to him and extended her hand. He knew he met her before; this was the person he had hoped to find.  
"Elizabeth, I presume. You look well." Deep down he wasn't fond of her from the last time he saw her but she seemed different. Hiroshi stayed in the main lobby so they could talk in private. Another volunteer came and talked with him while he waited.  
"How are things going for you Kyouya? I know when we last spoke we weren't crazy about each other but I was young and stupid then. I hope you can forgive me for it."  
"Things are going well, thank you." He noticed a ring on her finger. "I assume you are doing well also."  
She smiled as she looked at the band; he was just as sharp as she remembered.  
"Married the man of dreams two years ago. Never would have happened if not for Tamaki, though he would never believe me. I need to thank him and apologize to you, for how I acted when we met. I was young and thought I should have everything I wanted. Tamaki was too good for me, such a gentleman towards me when I was just using him. Just following the orders I was given. He never spoke about you to me but I could tell you were always on his mind, that he missed you so much. The first day I saw you, when you came looking for him I knew he would leave me for you. I could never hold his heart the way you did, though I know he felt something towards me it wasn't the same. I hope you both are very happy together."  
"We are thank you." He was a little surprised that she knew that they were still together. He hadn't said anything, unless Tamaki had.  
"I saw your finger when you shook my hand. I am left handed." She smiled as she waved a pencil in between her fingers as to prove her point. Kyouya just nodded and mouthed "oh" that made sense.  
"Tamaki and I don't speak much and when we do it's strictly business. He probably thinks it's strange to be close to me after he left the way he did. And after the way I spoke to him when he told me he wasn't coming back. I hope I didn't hurt him from that, I know things weren't great for him while he was here and I would feel even worse if I didn't help him any. Oh wow, I'm sorry; you came here for a reason didn't you. Since Tamaki isn't here I take it you're in the area on other business."  
"I am, Tamaki is still in Japan and as you know Hiroshi is a business partner of mine. I came here today to see if you could tell me something. Do you know what happened to Tamaki while he lived here? He spoke of his high school once but won't go into details."  
"I'm sorry Kyouya, I don't know much about that. I know he hated it and spoke about dropping out a few times but he wouldn't talk to me about it. He rarely talked to me about any of his problems. I know that whatever happened pushed him to the point of suicide as I believe that was around the time he jumped but as for anything exact I'm not sure. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore, I wish I could. I spent almost every day with him after we met and even more once he jumped but he never really spoke to me, and if he did I probably didn't listen. I was such a horrible person back then."  
"No, I need to thank you. You've told me a lot more then I knew before." He had no idea that Tamaki thought about leaving school. Why didn't he say anything to him about that? But more importantly what happened, something had to happen to make Tamaki want to stop living and to just stop attending school. He told him it was from missing Japan but was there another factor, the real factor?  
"Please forgive me for asking but is there a reason you asked? Did something happen, is Tamaki alright? We may not speak much but he is still important to me."  
"He is fine, but, you know Tamaki. He loves to say only half of something and never fully explain it making you only wonder more."  
She smiled as she nodded in agreement.  
"He has changed a lot since I saw him last and I'm glad to know it's for the better. That he is happier, you're probably to thank for that. You're the reason he can smile and enjoy his life."  
Kyouya didn't say anything, he didn't really agree with her. It didn't feel like he had done anything, especially now when he still couldn't figure out what Tamaki was hiding.

They talked for awhile before Kyouya remembered Hiroshi was sitting in the lobby waiting for him.  
"Please give my regards to Tamaki and maybe one day we could all get together the next time you have the chance."

When they left they decided to just walk the few blocks to the bank that Hiroshi had to go to. Apparently they had the loan or something Hiroshi had out for the factory here. This was the first time Kyouya had really looked at what was here. He barely knew what was in the city; let alone what was around it. The area was nice, cold from it still being the beginning of April but in the sun it felt nice, maybe even a little warmer than it had been in the city.

It didn't take Hiroshi more than ten minutes to sign the new agreement but that turned out to be too long. They stood at the tellers counter waiting to get the cash he was owed or maybe it was to pay the money he now had to. Kyouya had tuned out for a second; he didn't have to pay close attention so he didn't. When they turned to leave Kyouya brushed someone, not realizing they were so close. He said a quick apology as they kept walking only to take another step or two when they were frozen.  
"No one move!" They turned around to see the guy Kyouya had just walked past. He had circled in his spot quickly making sure no one was about to try anything. It was clear he had no idea what he was doing for the gun was shaking slightly in his hands. When he turned around and saw the two so close he pushed them back with his arm. Neither fought against him as they moved back, they probably could have taken him down but they weren't ready to risk it. The robber looked high; this could get ugly and fast. Everyone in the area knew that and listened to what he said.  
As the tellers complied with his demands he turned back around towards everyone else. Scared they would try something as he was leaving he ordered them all on the floor. Paranoia was getting worse as they started to move.  
"I said don't move! Move and I'll shoot who ever does!" They all stopped however they were, they hoped the cops would get here soon. When they stopped he circled again, watching everyone.  
"Why are you standing there I said get down!" Everyone started to move again when they saw him panic and his arm twitch. Everyone heard the gunshot followed by someone crying out.

Kyouya dropped down to one knee holding his right side. He didn't know if the bullet was still in him or not, he didn't want to look. He could feel something running down his hands, with a side glance he saw them covered in blood. He heard sirens going off outside, or what he hoped were sirens. He heard voices but he didn't understand them, he wasn't listening to them. All he kept thinking about was what had happened. He had no idea how bad this was. All he knew was that he was in a lot of pain, he was bleeding more then he should and that he didn't want to die.  
_*Tamaki* _

Tamaki's eyes popped open, quickly he sat up. Something was wrong he could feel it. Was it Kyouya, had he gotten hurt? Was he okay? His heart felt heavy and it was beating faster. The twins must of felt sensed it too; they were moving more than they had been normally. What was going on? What had happened, deep down he knew he was feeling this through Kyouya. He was hurt, from what he didn't know but it was serious. Tamaki reached for his phone, he had to get through to him, hear his voice, make sure he was okay. He called his cell having it go straight to voicemail. Calling again he looked to see that he was calling the phone that wasn't working. Scrolling to the other number he heard it ring.  
"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up." It went to voice mail. "Shit." He hung up and tried again, why wasn't he picking up. If he couldn't then maybe he would have Hiroshi answer.  
A dozen calls later and three voicemails and he still couldn't get through. Turning on the lamp next to him he looked for the room number at the hotel. Maybe he was in the room and his cell was on silent, he knew Kyouya was a heavy sleeper so maybe he didn't hear it vibrating.

Kyouya heard the heart monitor going off before he opened his eyes. When he did the room slowly came into focus, well at least he was alive. His side hurt and he still didn't want to look at it but he was alive, he could handle the pain.  
"Kyouya your up, how do you feel?" Carefully he sat up to see Hiroshi getting up off the chair in the corner of the room.  
"What happened exactly? Everything seems, blurry."  
"Well, the cops showed up a few seconds after we heard the gunshot and they had an ambulance come soon after too come and take you here. The bullet just grazed you so they didn't have to worry about that or about any damage to your organs. You lost a lot of blood from how it cut you though, and it took the doctors awhile to figure out what blood type you were since I don't know off hand and nothing on you stated it. You have about thirty-five stitches in you right now but the doctor said you should be fine now."  
Kyouya processed what Hiroshi said, he would be fine, that was all he needed to know. He wasn't going anywhere, his main fear could vanish. Suddenly something important hit him.  
"You didn't call Tamaki did you? To find out my blood type, you didn't contact him?"  
"What? No, I didn't. I haven't spoken to him at all. I accessed your file from my computer in Japan. Technology pulls through." He held out his phone to show that was how he got the information. "But, speaking of Tamaki, he has been calling your phone since the ambulance got you. I'm not sure if someone else contacted him. I didn't know what you would've wanted me to tell him so I haven't answered but I would soon if I were you." He took out Kyouya's phone and handed it to him. It was going off with Tamaki's number on the screen.  
"Shit." He turned on the TV, looking for something with a lot of talking in the background so he could blast it when he picked up the phone. Perfect, the screen said antique road show, whatever it was had plenty of noise so it would be fine. Hiroshi, realizing what he was going to do closed the door to the room. With everything set Kyouya took a deep breath and picked up.  
"Tamaki? Is everything okay? Why are you calling?...I'm fine why?...I'm sorry to worry you but the Javitis center has a floor basically underground so my phone doesn't work… I think you need to calm down…No, I've been here all day, you can ask Hiroshi, he is right next to me…Tamaki I swear I'm fine, nothing happened to me. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream? I love you so please try to relax and go back to bed…I'm going to go, I need to get back to work as long as you're alright…I love you too."  
He closed the phone and leaned his head into the pillow. Hiroshi lowered the TV and reopened the door.  
"Kyouya, I'm not questioning why you lied to Tamaki, but you do know you told him you were at the center right? Didn't you tell him you only had to be there this past weekend and Friday?"  
Kyouya's eyes popped open, he did tell Tamaki that.  
"Shit." Now he had to think of a reason why he would be there early.  
"Oh well, I can come up with something if he asks."

Tamaki closed his phone and sat at the edge of the bed. He may have finally gotten through but he wasn't feeling any better. He could tell Kyouya was lying and his voice sounded so tired. At least he was well enough to talk so that was a good sign. Kyouya wouldn't lie if it was serious, he didn't do that, but what could he be hiding?  
"I know girls, I don't like it when daddy lies either."  
He got up to walk downstairs to try and do something to relax. He knew worrying anymore wouldn't do anything but cause problems.

Staring at a shelf in their office he looked for his folder that held a bunch of old sheet music. All were songs he never finished learning or never even started.  
"I forgot I even had this one."  
He sat at the bench using the light on the piano to see the notes. He quickly read through it to get a feel for it before he started, it had been years since he started to learn how to play Clair de Lune. His mother started to teach him when he was twelve or thirteen and once he moved he just couldn't finish.

He forgot how soft and soothing it was. The melody was slow unlike most of what he played lately. Every part of him started to relax, after he played it twice he stopped to lay on the couch. He had gotten extremely tired all of a sudden. It was close to four in the morning now. As he laid there he knew everything was okay, and would be okay. Maybe Kyouya hadn't been lying, maybe he had been overreacting.

Hiroshi planned to stay at the hospital until the doctor came back in to tell them what was going on. Hiroshi felt horrible that this had happened; though Kyouya knew that none of this was his fault.  
"I have horrible luck and today proves that."  
"If I had my rep fax everything from the office over then I could have avoided today. And I have poor timing and luck. You just happened to be with me when that had to be shown. But all of that aside I hope you know how lucky you are. That was a stray bullet, it could have hit you somewhere much worse, and it could have been fatal. Especially since he was high and clueless."  
"What happened to him once the cops got there?"  
"He turned himself in practically. I heard him say something about how he knew this wasn't going to work. Once he realized he shot you he practically dropped everything and walked out to be taken in. Listen Kyouya, I do need to apologize for today. I promised both Fuyumi and Tamaki I would bring you back in one piece."  
"And you will fulfill that promise. This is just a cut that will heal in a few days and neither of them has to know what happened. I know I don't plan on ever saying anything to Tamaki about this. If I do he will worry about me every time I leave the house, more so then he does now."  
"Of course, you know I won't say a word to them."  
Kyouya felt bad that he was keeping Tamaki in the dark but this was for the best and he knew that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yea I know, I'm mean, I hurt Kyouya. At least it wasn't serious. I know I woke up in tears from seeing him get shot. Long chapter but one of my favorites and hopefully makes up for the two crappy ones before. This is kind of funny to me this story feels like a prequel to LOL. Like this is what happened to them before we see them again. Maybe it's just me but that's what I feel. Please leave your thoughts, nine coming soon.

~Femalefighter~ 


	9. Knowing and Finally Coming Home

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Angela walked downstairs to make breakfast when she saw Tamaki asleep on the couch. Carefully she tried to wake him up to make sure he was okay. When he opened his eyes he seemed just as confused as she was, that wasn't good.

"Tamaki, are you okay? Did you not sleep well last night?" She sat next to him as he sat up and tried to stretch.  
"I'm okay, sorry. I woke up in the middle of the night from something and couldn't fall back to sleep."  
"Is everything okay?"  
"I don't know. I woke up with a feeling that something happened to Kyouya but when I finally talked to him he said he was fine."  
"You think he lied?"  
"I do, yes. I just can't seem to shake this feeling."  
"Well, that is possible, that he lied to. Like I've said before you're soul mates and you both are connected. When something happens to one the other knows."  
"But that doesn't seem like Kyouya. He wouldn't lie to me about something major. If he was hurt, he would have told me."  
"Maybe not, if he wants to protect you he wouldn't. Just like you Tamaki, you have secrets that you are keeping from him, to protect him."  
"Yea but," he knew she had a point. Kyouya would lie if he was trying to protect someone. He did it before so he could always do it again.  
"Angela, are we dooming ourselves?"  
She could tell he was now worried about that. That they were heading down a path neither would like when they reached the end of it.  
"No, because every family has their secrets, but it's how you handle those secrets that can cause problems. You need to be the judge of what secrets should be shared and what shouldn't. What secrets your friend should know and what your other half should know."  
He understood what she was saying, completely, and she was right. He told Kyouya everything except for what was truly important.  
"Come on, no more worrying. You'll fix everything that has to when the time is right."

They walked into the kitchen and he watched Angela make breakfast. His goal was to learn how everything came out so well for her and then make something really special for Kyouya when he came back. It was pretty funny when he stopped to think about it. Years ago he never even stepped into a kitchen, or cleaned, he had maids and cooks for that. Now he didn't want them, he had the money to have them if he so desired but, he liked getting his hands dirty, he liked to try new things.

Kyouya tried to fall asleep. He hated hospitals, he hated staying in them. He had never stayed in one prior to this but he hated it. He couldn't get comfortable. At least he didn't hurt as much as he did earlier, though he was still sore. The doctor said he couldn't leave until tomorrow and he wasn't supposed to fly home until the stitches came out. There was no way he was staying in New York any longer then he originally had to. Besides the goal here was not to worry Tamaki, if he called and told him he wasn't coming home until Thursday or around there he would know he lied. While he laid there, staring up at the ceiling he tried to think of what to get him for his birthday. Hopefully tomorrow once he was released he would be able to find something. He wanted something special but he couldn't think of anything. Tamaki was still a huge fan of American music, gathering songs was a new hobby was his, but that didn't seem good enough. He couldn't help but laugh a little as he racked his brain for an idea.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Angela playfully slapped Tamaki's arm. She really liked to do that when she was mad at him.  
"What? I'm sorry; it just isn't that big of a deal to me." He tried to stop her but he was laughing too hard.  
"It's your twenty-second birthday tomorrow and it just isn't that big of a deal? You want me to believe that your birthday just happened to slip your mind?"  
"Yes?"  
"Unbelievable, how can Kyouya put up with you?" Angela stormed out of the room.  
"Oh come on, Angela I'm sorry!" He heard her start laughing in the hall. Both couldn't really stop though she tried to stay serious as she walked back in.  
"That's it, I'm going to bake you a cake and cook all of your favorites tomorrow. No, complaining about it either."  
"But, I…"  
"Nope, I may have let you get out of it but you had to be a jerk and not even mention it to me so now you have no choice." She walked behind him as she started to laugh again. As she leaned over him he tried to wipe his eyes from laughing as hard as he was. He was so happy that she was staying with him this week; he was having so much fun with her. Angela was full of energy, loved to laugh and joke around and yet she was down to Earth. Whatever events she faced growing up had molded her into a wonderful person. One that could take on the world without fear of falling, Tamaki hoped one day he would be like that. To be able to face the world without fear, neither knew it but they were each other's role models.

It took Kyouya a few hours to finally get released from the hospital. The doctor wanted to keep him so he wouldn't risk opening the wound. Kyouya was ready to plead. He promised to stay at the hotel and not go anywhere, until tomorrow that is. He still planned to fly home; he would be fine and would be able to see a doctor there to get the stitches out. As he rested on his room's bed he surfed the local store websites to find a gift. The more he thought about it the more he realized simple was key. Tamaki wasn't one for extravagant things; if he knew it came from the heart it was perfect. Over thinking made him blind to that fact. Hiroshi walked into the room through the door that connected the rooms.  
"What can I do for you Kyouya?"  
"If it isn't too much trouble I need you to pick up a few things for me. I would go but since I have been put on lockdown."  
"That's fine, I told you I would before, so what do you need?"  
He wrote down a few things and handed the paper to Hiroshi with his wallet.  
"I'll call if I have any trouble, anything else?"  
"I believe that is everything."  
With that taken care of he went into his e-mail to set up an e-card to go to Tamaki's e-mail. As he looked at the clock he knew it was already early Friday morning for him so this would be the best way to say Happy Birthday while it was still his actual birthday.

Tamaki woke up excited that Kyouya was finally coming home tomorrow. He noticed he had text waiting for him that simply read, *_check your e-mail*._ Smiling as he got dressed and walked downstairs he realized he smelled breakfast. Seemed Angela hadn't been kidding around yesterday. She had made a breakfast casserole, one that he hadn't had since he was a child. Where did she learn of this?  
"From your mother." Without even asking, Angela answered his question.  
"When did you speak to her?" He hadn't talked to her in a little over a week and would be upset of she called to talk to Angela and not him.  
"Last week or so when I first arrived and answered the phone for you. Before you spoke to her she told me about your birthday coming up and I asked her what you liked."  
"Wait, so you knew already? Then why did you seem so mad at me yesterday when it was brought up?"  
"Because you are a jerk for not even hinting at it all week. Most people your age are still excited for their birthday, so I shouldn't have to force it out of you."  
He could tell she wasn't really mad at him. They went back and forth at each other during breakfast. As he got up to check his e-mail to see what Kyouya had been talking about.  
"Are you checking out the car show online?"  
"No, I didn't know I could."  
"Yea, apparently everything that happened there they are posting on the website. I heard about it on the news before it started. It was on one of the satellite channels the center gets."  
"You wouldn't happen to remember that site would you?"  
"Yes, I wrote it down let me get it for you. I checked to make sure it was a legitimate site and it is but it's all in English."  
She went to get the address and met Tamaki in the office. He showed her the e-card Kyouya sent him. It read:  
_My flight leaves at two in the afternoon since I'm done by noon. I should be home around seven at night on Saturday. See you tomorrow. I love you.  
Happy Birthday,  
Kyouya_

"So is he already on a plane?" Angela had no clue what the time difference was between the two countries. Tamaki tried to figure it out. It was ten am here so it was nine at night there, if he remembered correctly.  
"I don't think so, it's only Thursday night for him." He looked at the web address Angela handed to him. It was pretty easy to navigate, which helped since he wasn't sure what he was looking for.  
"What does that thing in red say?" She pointed to the top of the page.  
"That there is a schedule change for Friday, an event was taken off and another was moved to earlier. It's telling attendees to check the program guide for changes." He scrolled down the recent news page just to see what was here.  
"I was right."  
"Tamaki?"  
"Something did happen."  
"What? What does it say?"  
"The headline just reads, April 7th, bank on Upper East Side robbed. One customer injured. Customer is guest of honor at this year's car show. Oh my God he was hurt. He actually lied to me."  
"You don't know that, the headline doesn't say who it was so don't start to panic."  
Tamaki got his hand to stop shaking long enough to click on the full story. The page seemed to take forever to load completely.  
"What does it say Tamaki?"  
"It doesn't give a name. The article just says that a member from the Yamamoto car company was taken to Gracie Square Hospital after being shot in the right side. The victim is said to be in stable condition and sustained no life threatening injuries."  
"Well that's good to hear at least. I mean while it's horrible that one of them was injured at least they are okay."  
"Yea I guess so."  
"You still believe it was Kyouya?"  
"I do, that feeling just won't go away. Not to mention the fact that Kyouya told me that he was at the Javitis Center with Hiroshi when I called him. Seeing this makes that story completely impossible because where this bank is isn't even in the city and he wouldn't have lied if Hiroshi was the one that got hurt."  
Angela wrapped her arms around him, as he looked about ready to cry.  
"Just remember that he is okay, and will be back home with you tomorrow."  
"I know your right."

To help change the mood to something lighter they scrolled through the pages of cars. Neither had any real clue about what made a good car so they simply looked at the pictures. One of them would say something if it looked nice.  
"Oh wow, look at it's outlined with neon lights. That would be fun to drive at night."  
They stopped when Annie-Sophie called to apologize for not being there as she planned. Angela walked out to let them talk.

Kyouya tried his hardest to go to sleep and stay asleep. For some reason he just couldn't get comfortable. At least tomorrow he would be sleeping in his own bed again. This week had gone pretty well, aside from the shooting thing he was happy he was able to go with Hiroshi. Tamaki was right, he enjoyed the shows and when he learned becoming VP meant he could attend he tried his hardest to get the spot. He still believed Tamaki would enjoy them as well; he was going to have to take him to one in Japan. Sitting up he turned on the TV, maybe he would be able to fall asleep this way. He was hoping he would text Tamaki for awhile and fall asleep eventually but he never got back to him meaning he was either busy or pissed at him. The only way Tamaki would be mad would be if he found out that he lied but far as he knew that wasn't possible. Angela was probably keeping him busy. They got along really well with each other and if he didn't know Tamaki didn't feel anything other than friendship towards her he might start to get a little nervous.  
Having a music channel on brought back old memories; memories that didn't hurt to think about. Back then he never would have imagined that he would be this happy with life. The thought of Tamaki never being with him again always hurt, hard to believe three years later they would be happily married and about to start a family together. As he was able to fall asleep again he felt the bed shake from his phone. This American phone was so loud when it was on vibrate, which worked for when he was working and it was in his pocket but it definitely took some getting used to. He flipped it open, not surprised to see it was from Tamaki.  
_*Call me when you are boarding the plane*. _Kyouya just rolled his eyes at the screen, he already knew that.

Tamaki dropped his hands hard on the piano keys. Angela looked at him, concerned for he was in the middle of a song a second ago.  
"Tamaki? Are you okay?"  
"I'm so bored. Let's do something!"  
"Okay, what do you want to do?"  
"No idea, but whatever we do needs to be outside because I can't stand being inside anymore."  
"Okay, what do you usually do when the weathers nice."  
"Absolutely nothing. Okay not true, I used to do a whole bunch of things but well I kind of had to stop for right now."  
"Lazy, what about a park?"  
"A park?"  
"Yes a park, you know a place where people gather and can play or just hang out for a few hours. Tamaki what's so funny?" She stopped when he burst out laughing, she didn't get the joke.  
"You sound just like a friend of mine; she would say exactly the same thing to me. Okay, let's go to the park!"

Kyouya sat in the conference room with Hiroshi. Only a few short hours left until the flight. Sleeping so poorly last night made the thought of the trip back exciting. He had plenty of time to catch up his lost sleep during the flight. He wasn't even supposed to be here; technically he should still be at the hotel. Convincing Hiroshi that he was fine and capable of sitting in a room for an hour was no easy task but he managed to pull it off. Now he was sitting here and losing his mind from boredom. He was answering questions just as he did last weekend, some questions where new but most were exactly the same. One person asked about the incident, Kyouya froze for a quick moment. He didn't know the public knew about that and if they did then did Tamaki find out as well? He was happy that he didn't have to explain anything really because the person just wanted to see how he was feeling and that they were glad he was back on his feet so soon. As Hiroshi took the next question he made a mental note to find yesterdays paper and see if they made it sound worse then what it really was.

As they sat at the airport he couldn't help but think about the past. When he left New York the first time he never thought he would ever come back. He was in too much pain back then, knowing that Tamaki would no longer be in his life. Now it didn't seem so bad, everything had worked out. Back then he believed that only Tamaki would make him happy, and thinking about it now he saw how right he was. When Tamaki left he didn't do anything, he was too depressed, and it felt like a part of him had left too. It was one of those instances where you don't realize something was missing until you found it.

Tamaki tried to stay up as late as he could so he would wake up later in the day. For the later he woke up the less time he would have to wait until Kyouya was home. He wanted to hear all about his trip, seeing some of the cars and coverage posted made it sound really cool. Unable to handle the room being so quiet he searched his draw for a semi-old CD. One that he brought back with him from overseas, even years later it was still his favorite band. He hoped they would come to Tokyo to play but so far they hadn't. Knowing his luck they would come in a couple of months when he wouldn't really be able to go. Hearing the first couple of songs he soon found it hard to stay awake.

Kyouya popped in his headphones to help pass the time. Hiroshi was working on something for Monday; that was the only downside to coming home early. The plus side was that they got the weekend off instead of coming back to go straight to work. As he tried to pick music he saw the band Tamaki got him hooked on to. The first night they had been back together Tamaki played them and he became just as obsessed with them as Tamaki was. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes and noticed the cabin was dark. As he looked at the time he realized he still had nine hours on the plane. Shifting slightly he tried to fall back asleep.

Somehow Tamaki managed to sleep in until ten and keep busy by helping Angela straighten up a bit. Before he knew it, it was four, Kyouya's plane landed in two hours and should be home an hour after. He could handle the wait. Playing the piano helped fill that gap. Angela sat in the room and watched; Tamaki looked so relaxed yet focused as his fingers danced on the keys. She found it a little hard to believe, he didn't seem to be that person that could sit still for very long.

Kyouya opened the front door, already hearing the piano. The sound was something he would never get tired of. He stood by the living room doorway and watched Tamaki play, he had become so drawn into the piece he didn't even hear the door open or close. Angela saw him first and was going to say something but he stopped her before she could. Tamaki stopped playing as he saw his phone going off next to the sheet music. Seeing it was Kyouya he went to answer it when he noticed he was already home.  
"Your home. How long have you been standing there?"  
"A few minutes."  
Before Tamaki could get up Kyouya was sitting next to him on the bench. Tamaki wrapped his arms around him to pull him close. It took a lot for him not to wince at Tamaki's touch. He pulled away when it was getting hard to not flinch and kissed Tamaki's lips. When they separated he could tell Tamaki was reading him. Did he somehow know?  
"Are you okay Tamaki?"  
"I just missed you, a lot. I'm really happy that you are home."  
"Me too, I'm happy to be home, with you." He wasn't sure why but Tamaki started to cry, but he pulled him close. He turned to Angela for a clue, she just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Tamaki, why are you crying? I am happy to see you too but you don't have to cry, it was only a business trip."  
"I…I know, I am sorry. Don't…don't worry about it." He pulled away from Kyouya and stood up.  
"I've been sitting way too long; I'm going to get a drink, anyone want something?" Both said no and watched him walked out of the room. Kyouya quickly got up to sit across from Angela.  
"Thank you for staying here, I know I have asked a lot from you already but I have one more favor to ask of you."  
"Of course Kyouya, please know that I'd happily help either of you whenever you need it. But I need you to know something. Tamaki, he knows something happened to you. We went to the shows website and it mentioned someone getting hurt from your company, while it didn't say you he knew it was. He probably started crying because he has been really worried about you since the night it happened. The minute that bullet hit you he knew you were hurt."  
"Somehow I figured he would learn of the truth. But I need to ask you not to say a word about it. If I don't say anything about it then hopefully he will think that I wasn't affected."  
Angela just started at him; she had that look, that "you're joking right?" look. He knew he was pushing it but this was his only option, he didn't want Tamaki to worry about him when he was worrying enough as it was.

"So what are you talking about?" Tamaki walked back into the room, Kyouya noticed he looked better, calmer. He sat next to Kyouya, he was happy knowing he was okay. Maybe he had been overreacting, when he pulled apart from Kyouya he watched him closely. He knew his hands had been placed where Kyouya was injured, if he had been injured. He didn't even flinch from his touch, maybe he was fine after all.  
"I asked Angela here what you did during the week. Which reminded me that I brought you back some stuff."  
"What? You didn't have to do that, I was only kidding around." Kyouya just shook his head and laughed as he walked out, and came back holding a duffel bag.  
"Since I went to the Empire State and Statue of Liberty I got something for you both." He took two replicas of each out and handed one to Tamaki and Angela.  
"Thank you Kyouya, though you didn't have to do this." Angela looked at both before leaning across to hug him. "Thank you. Oh, I'm sorry." She pulled away laughing and slightly embarrassed. Not that she hugged him but by the thought that crossed her mind as she did. She couldn't help but realize how right this all felt. The three of them together, talking like this made her feel just like she was their sister. She could feel it; this was caused by the two of them. Both Kyouya and Tamaki had this air about them, it was so open and friendly, full of warmth, their girls would be truly blessed to be part of their family.  
"…Angela?...Angela you still with us?"  
She snapped out of her daydream and smiled at the two of them.  
"Yes, sorry I was just thinking that I should get going soon. I bet you both want time to yourselves and I don't want to be a bother."  
"Pssht, don' worry about that. Right Kyouya, you don't care do you, or are you tired from your flight?"  
"Angela you are in no rush to leave, I would actually prefer if you stayed the night, and if you want I can drive you home tomorrow." 

When they finally convinced her to stay Kyouya handed a gift box to Tamaki.  
"What's this?"  
"For your birthday, just open it."  
Tamaki eyed him for a second wondering why he went to all of the trouble of getting him something else. Looking inside he pulled out two CD cases and a third one that was gift wrapped. He never heard of the two unwrapped ones but they looked good.  
"They are two bands that have top hits right now on the American charts, they didn't sound half bad when I heard them."  
"Skillet and Safetysuit…I think I've heard of both before. Thank you Kyouya." He opened the gift wrapped one and moved to kiss him.  
"Thank you for this, I love you." It was Daughtry, he knew a second album had been released but he was having a ton of trouble getting his hands on a copy.  
"I love you too, glad you like it."  
When he moved he noticed something on the bottom of the box. He pulled out sheet music, there looked to be at least ten different songs here.  
"Kyouya, you didn't have to do this, you really went nuts. Thank you though."  
Looking at the names he noticed some were classical pieces while others were more recent, it even held some pieces that were songs that where broken down so you could play them on a piano.  
"You're the best, I hope you know that."

A few hours later everyone turned in for the night. Kyouya had managed to hide his bandaged side from Tamaki while he was changing. He knew he would have to be careful tonight since he couldn't not sleep the way he always did when he was with Tamaki. Aside from the pain he would get hit with from time to time he was comfortable. He was next to Tamaki again, he was home.  
"Kyouya?"  
"Yes Tamaki?"  
"I'm really happy that you are home safe and sound. For some reason I became really worried for you during the week. Sorry if I bothered you while you were working."  
" It was fine; I would rather have you call then worry about nothing for hours. I am sorry that I made you worry about me longer then you had to."  
"Kyouya?"  
"Umm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I am realizing something about this story; it probably should have stayed just as a dream. While it is so much fun to write I feel that I am enjoying it more than those reading it because I understand the jokes taking place and why certain things happen. If you disagree let me know, that's just my thoughts._

_~Femalefighter~_


	10. Secrets lead to Sickness

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Monday morning came all too quickly for Kyouya. He was enjoying being back home and spending time with Tamaki. Not having any work to deal with made Sunday even better. As he was getting ready for work he asked Tamaki if he was planning to go to the center today. A half mumble of 'no' and a shake of his head as he moved the covers up was his answer. With that he finished getting ready and left the house.

As he sat in his office he tried to get his things in order for a major meeting taking place at noon. The meeting was supposed to take place later in the week but the heads of the other company couldn't do it. Hiroshi was peeved that it was now today but at least he was back and didn't have to rely on someone else to handle it.  
"Kyouya, come to my office as soon as you can so we can go over everything." Hiroshi's voice came through the phone in his office, he sounded so stressed. He knew this was a huge thing for the company. The competition was in trouble and if Hiroshi could buy them out and pull it back up then he would own more than half of the car factories in Japan. Only a few German companies would be a problem in terms of business. When he entered Hiroshi's office he looked exhausted. This meeting couldn't be doing this to him, could it?  
"This meeting today is going to suck. Why the hell did they demand to move it earlier? We are doing _them_ the favor by saving them _we_ should have complete say. Forgive me for lashing out on you. It was a rough night, but be on your toes in there. They are going to try and pull a fast one on us so we need to be ready. They are practically broke from their latest safety recall and if we aren't careful we could end up with their mess."  
"Yes sir."  
Hiroshi handed over a stack of papers that Kyouya memorized as best as he could for it was a list of terms to the agreement for the buyout.  
"Sir, the gentlemen from the Nagaska Company have arrived." A woman popped her head into his office.  
"Very good, thank you. Come Kyouya, let's get this over with."  
"Yes sir."

They had already been in the meeting for an hour and Kyouya was starting to get a headache. These guys _were_ annoying and persistent. They made it seem like the roles were reversed, if they weren't careful they really could end up with a mess in their hands. Everyone stopped bickering at each other when there was a knock at the rooms door, both Hiroshi and Kyouya were ready to hug whoever it was.  
"I know you told no one to interrupt but, Kyouya sir, someone is calling for you on line one and they say it's urgent." Hiroshi nodded for him to answer it knowing only one person would call. Kyouya got up and walked to the corner of the room to use the phone. Something was wrong he could feel it.  
"Hello this is Kyouya…Tamaki? Slow down…what?"  
Hiroshi stood up and walked next to him to make sure everything was okay. He knew Tamaki usually didn't call unless something was wrong.  
"Something is happening at home." He whispered to Hiroshi.  
"Is he alright?"  
"I don't know, he is saying something about shaking."  
"Go to him, he needs you more than I do. I've got this, so go."  
"Tamaki, I'm leaving now I'll be home soon."  
He hung up and excused himself from the room. Not really knowing what was going on he was happy that his wallet and keys were in his briefcase already.

Once out of the office he ran down the stairs and to his car in the parking garage. Knowing he didn't have to wait for transportation was a great thing. It took him ten minutes to actually leave the city and about five to get home. As soon as he was able, he floored the gas pedal, as long as a cop didn't catch him he would be fine. Leaving everything in the car he ran in the house. He didn't see Tamaki downstairs so hopefully he was in the bedroom.  
"Tamaki!" As he moved closer to the bed he noticed Tamaki in the middle of the bed and shaking. His eyes were closed but he seemed conscious, as if he was just trying to get his body to stop.  
"I'm here, its okay, why are you shaking." Kyouya moved next to him and helped sit him up to pull him close. He wrapped an arm around him to show that he was safe.  
"Kyouya…I…I can't…stop…" Even his speech was messed up, what could be wrong?  
"Okay, did you call anyone?"  
"I was…barely…able to… call you."  
"It's okay." With his free arm he reached for Tamaki's phone that was next to him.  
"I'm…scared." Tamaki griped onto Kyouya's shirt, even without saying it Kyouya could see how scared he was from his eyes. Kyouya tried his best to not become worried as well as he spoke to the doctor.

"Come on; let's get you to the doctors. Can you walk?" He slipped the phone into his pocket and helped Tamaki to his feet.

Kyouya sat outside of Tamaki's room and waited. He hated not knowing what was going on but this gave him a second to breathe. Seeing how scared Tamaki was scared him, neither had a clue what was wrong and he hadn't felt sick when he touched him to help him. Hopefully Tamaki would be alright, that the girls were alright as well.  
"Excuse me sir, your Kyouya correct?" He looked up to see a woman who couldn't be more than five years older than he was next to him. She had her brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail to keep it out of her face. When she stood up she was at his chest.  
"I'm with Dr. Yamada, pleased to meet you. I need to go over some tests but you can go in and see Tamaki."  
That was all he needed. He walked in to see Tamaki up, he was still shaking though it wasn't as bad as it was before.  
"How do you feel Tamaki?"  
"I feel fine, and that's what's scaring me."  
Kyouya grabbed his hand to hold it between his own.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. What happened exactly?"  
"I…I don't know. I woke up fine, did what I always do. I was in the room when my legs felt funny and that when I noticed my hands were shaking. I got scared so that's when I started to call you."  
"Started? I only knew of once?"  
"I tried your cell phone since that's the first number in my speed dial then I tried your office."  
"I'm sorry I was in a meeting all afternoon."  
"I know, it took me a few tries to get the secretary to put me through. I was barely able to dial the number the first time yet I had to keep trying since you were in a 'do not disturb' meeting. I'm pretty sure I cursed at her at least once."  
"I'll remind her that if you call you are to be put through no matter what; Hiroshi already knew that so he can remind her too. I'm sorry it took forever to reach me." Leaning down he tried to kiss Tamaki's lips, they were quivering under his touch. Both jumped when they heard a light knock at the door. It was the doctor just from before.  
"Tamaki, Kyouya, my name is Dr. Sarah McCeams. I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I am working with Dr. Yamada to insure everything goes smoothly from this point on. It's a pleasure to meet both of you and I know Dr. Yamada was going to introduce myself as well as a few other people later but I felt that we should talk one-on-one first. I am the top doctor in my field back in America, and while I personally have never had a patient such as yourself I do come with the knowledge from the others."  
"So someone else has been in my shoes before?" Tamaki was getting excited, to know he wasn't the only one in the world that possibly held his fears.  
"Well yes, and no. Most people with your condition have either never gotten pregnant or never made it past the first three months. You should feel incredibly proud of yourself for doing so well for so long, though I wouldn't push your luck after this, okay. This little incident is the first thing that has ever occurred for you correct?"  
"Yes, but, what exactly happened?"  
"Your blood pressure is high, have you not been eating right, or perhaps you've been stressed? This was a result of your blood pressure jumping back and forth for a while now. Add stress to that and suddenly you have uncontrollable shaking from high blood pressure. Give it a few hours to day here and you should be fine. I do advise you to go on bed rest from this point on though just to be safe."  
"Are the girls okay? Did this harm them any?"  
"No, they are okay. Had you waited to see us there might have been trouble but everything is fine."  
Both sighed in relief, that was good to hear.  
"I'm going to leave you so you can get some rest, I'm sure I'll be seeing you later. But, before I go I need to go over something with you. Neither of you might not be aware but I am required by law to put a very heavy burden on your shoulders Kyouya. Come June I'll need you to sign a paper that tells me who to help should something happen. It will be your call, you decide if I should save the twins or Tamaki. Again, this is in case something goes wrong, but know that I have been doing this for years and have lots of experience with plenty of scenarios."  
"Thank you for telling me, we will definitely discuss it."  
With that she excused herself and left the room.

Kyouya brought Tamaki's hand to his face to just hold it there. Tears fell from his eyes, for some reason he thought about New York and the gunshot. Hiroshi had been right, he was very lucky; he may have been here right now with Tamaki. He could still be in a hospital bed possibly fighting for his life or maybe he wouldn't be here at all. That thought; that thought that Tamaki would have been alone earlier, with no one to help him was unbearable.

Tamaki felt his hand getting wet and noticed Kyouya was breaking down and crying. He couldn't tell from what though, the doctor just said everything was fine. Had he been worried this whole time? He knew he was personally but he didn't sense the same thing from Kyouya, this feeling now wasn't the same thing he felt just before when they didn't know. Tamaki heard him mumble something under his breath and then he knew, he knew exactly what was going on.  
"Kyouya, I…I know what happened to you and please don't blame yourself for this. I know you were trying to protect me just like I have been trying to protect you. But we can't go on like this. For our future, our safety as well as the safety of our girls, we have to stop."  
Kyouya stood up to wrap his arm around Tamaki and laid his head between Tamaki's neck and shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Tamaki; I just didn't want you to worry over nothing. But I shouldn't have lied. I remembered now that I had been so scared, scared that I would never see you again. If things had been worse I might not have been able to be with you now and that, that thought terrifies me."  
Tamaki wrapped his arms around him the best he could and pulled him closer.  
"Are you okay now though? How bad is the injury?"  
Kyouya pulled away to take off his suit jacket.  
"It hurts but it is okay, it wasn't really serious, I was just grazed. I have stitches but they should come out this week." Carefully he unbuttoned his shirt to show Tamaki the cloth make-shift bandage that was running from front to back on his side. Tamaki had him sit so he could look at it better. Gently he ran his fingers on the edge making sure he didn't hurt him.  
"You were really lucky weren't you?"  
"I was, yes. The man didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't aiming at me when he fired."  
"Oh my God, I…I…I'm really happy that you are okay right now, if you had been any worse I don't know what I would have done. Looking at this now I know I hurt you before didn't I, when you helped me to my feet, and the other day when you came home I really hurt you. I'm so sorry."  
"Please don't worry about that. You didn't hurt me the other day or before. To be honest with you I was already hurting from running out of the office to the car when you called." He didn't want Tamaki to beat himself up over this, he didn't know, he believed that Kyouya was fine.  
"How many times must I remind you that your health is just as important to me as mine is to you; please stop being so reckless." Tamaki smiled as he had Kyouya come closer so he could kiss him.  
"I'll try, I'm sorry."

They sat together for awhile, neither said a word. They weren't mad at each other they just didn't know what to say right away and they knew they didn't have to speak to know the other was okay. Both had something on their minds, though it wasn't the same issue like they thought.  
"Tamaki, what are you trying to protect me from?"  
"What?"  
"Before, you said I was protecting you like you were protecting me. What are you protecting me from?"  
"Not here. I'll tell you when we are home but I don't want to get into it here."  
"Is it that serious?"  
"For me, yes it is. I promise to tell you about it once we are both at home."  
"Okay, I'll hold you to it so I'll drop it for now."  
Again the room was silent. Tamaki still wanted to talk to Kyouya about something and now Kyouya was trying to figure out what Tamaki was trying to protect him from. Tamaki watched as Kyouya shifted to dig out his old phone. Apparently it was working again, it wouldn't work in New York but now it was working no problem. Kyouya would take it as it meant it was one less thing he would have to deal with.  
"It's Hiroshi."  
"Go answer it, I don't mind."  
Kyouya moved off the bed and moved to just outside of the door. Tamaki could hear every word Kyouya said whether he had intended that or not.  
"…He is okay, though I won't be in tomorrow…thank you sir…no, thank god." He started laughing over the phone now making Tamaki curious as to what he said. "I'll let him know, thank you."

Kyouya walked back in smiling as he tried to get his phone back in his pocket.  
"Hiroshi is glad to hear that you are okay."  
"Tell him I said thank you next time you see him but I didn't know he was worried."  
"He was standing right next to me, as soon as he heard it was you on the line he asked if you were okay. He also told me to leave when I did so I could get to you sooner."  
"Oh, that makes sense I forgot you were both at the same meeting." He had Kyouya sit next to him on the bed again.  
"What's eating you Tamaki, you seem distant, distracted?"  
"I've been thinking about what Dr. McCeams said to us about that law. It bothers me."  
"Me too, but it does make sense. We should talk about it once you're feeling better."  
"Let's talk about it now. The choice should be easy. You should sign that care be given to the girls."  
Kyouya didn't answer right away. That wasn't the side he was leaning towards and he knew Tamaki was going to get upset with him.  
"That was what you were thinking too, wasn't it Kyouya?"  
"Please hear me out…"  
"Why would you chose me?"  
"You know I love the girls so much already but I can't live without you. I wouldn't be able to do anything without you. I wouldn't be able to raise the girls right knowing I lost you."  
"But if I was saved but lost the babies I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I mean to make it so far and then to fail at the very end. I can't even imagine."  
He moved Tamaki closer to his side, "Don't start to worry, remember this is just a precaution it doesn't mean something will happen. I am sure everything will be fine."  
"Your right, everything _will_ be fine."

They sat together until Kyouya had to leave for the night.  
"This sucks. Your finally home from your trip and now we have to be a part again so soon after."  
"At least it's only for the night. I'll be back here as soon as they allow me."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow morning, I love you."  
"I love you too. Goodnight Tamaki."  
"Good night."  
He kissed him good night and walked out of the room.

Kyouya sat at the foot of the bed lost in his thoughts. He managed to clear his mind so he could drive home but now nothing was stopping him. How did people make a decision like this? That law was basically asking him to decide who he loved more; Tamaki or his children. He didn't even want to think about something happening to either of them; that thought alone made him want to cry. He knew Tamaki would never change his mind on what he thought and that was fine but it didn't help anything. It didn't help that he was still scared. Scared by the same fears he had months ago. He had hoped that as time went by those fears would disappear and he would feel ready but his fear only increased. In less than two months he would be a father, and he knew he wasn't ready to be one. At this point though he figured he never would be. Hiroshi had asked over the phone before if Tamaki had thought he was going into labor early. Kyouya had thought that at first when Tamaki had called and was practically praying that, that wasn't the case. This fear was the reason he couldn't be without Tamaki, though if he saved him and not the girls he wouldn't have those same fears. How could he think these things, this was horrible. He needed to get a grip and focus; whether he was mentally ready or not come June he was going to be a father to his two girls.  
He laid back on the bed to just stare at the ceiling. He needed to stop this, all of this worrying, all of his fears were pointless. They didn't change anything, they weren't going to solve anything and deep down he knew that. But, he still couldn't stop them from coming back.

Tamaki opened his eyes as a thought crossed his mind. For once he was finally able to figure out Kyouya's thoughts. He was scared, had been for a while but that was why he said what he did. Of course Kyouya was scared, hell he was too. But, then again who wouldn't be? He already accepted that fear and was working past it; maybe he shouldn't have done that alone. Everything might have been easier if they actually talked about things that bothered or scared them. When did they stop talking, or had they ever started? What was happening to them, why did it suddenly feel like that happiness they had been sharing was starting to fade? They were distant, not the way people would think, it just seemed that they were hiding all of their thoughts from each other and that had to stop. Kyouya was one of the most important people in his life and he didn't want to lose him from their secrets.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Not much happens here but it kind of sets everything up I feel. For once I know the ending of a story before I have to write it and man does that feel good. I'm not giving anything away so you will just have to wait and see. I noticed that I really go into their heads a lot, you may not notice it as much in this story but for SMS, FHF, and LOL I really probe their minds for how they were react and think things through. LOVE IT! Please review. Animenext this weekend so no writing. See you Monday!_

_Femalefighter_


	11. Secrets of My Past

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Tamaki sat on the bedroom window. He was so bored, being on bed rest sucked. The plus side was that, actually there was no plus side. Sitting all day wasn't him, he hated it before he went to the center everyday and he hated it now. Though he watched about fifty movies on demand each week and learned that he had a growing passion for odd musicals. Some made him really squeamish but he enjoyed them. Since Kyouya wasn't as busy anymore with work they would be together basically as soon as he got home from work which helped a lot.

When Tamaki had gotten home from the hospital he told Kyouya about his fear of their secrets keeping. Both knew they were only doing it to protect each other from worrying too much but it was becoming too much. It seemed that they were hardly ever talking to each other about the things that mattered most. They were causing a lot of separation between them. When they did start talking a lot of their fears and secrets were something they both shared so they promised each other to work on it and they had. At night they would sit and talk just like they used to, even if it wasn't serious and they were joking around with each other half the time they were still talking. Even with all their talking there was still something Kyouya didn't know and was going to start asking about again. It was only a matter of time, and really, he wanted Kyouya to know everything, just like he used to. The longer he waited the greater the chance of a fight starting just like it used to.

"Hey Tamaki, so what did you do today?" Kyouya walked into the room getting home from work. Walking next to him he kissed him hello just like he did every day.  
"Nothing much, my mother stopped by for a little while." He watched as Kyouya walked into the closet to find a change of clothes.  
"Oh and how is she?"  
"She is good, she was going to stay until you got home but she said my father was taking her out tonight once he got back from work. I really am glad that they are together and happy."  
"Me too, one, because they deserve to be together and two, because it makes you happy." Kyouya walked back out to lie on the bed, he may have sat all day at work but the bed was softer and it felt great to be home.  
"What am I the plaque?" Tamaki tried to sound serious as he threw an accent pillow at him only to end up laughing as he said it.  
"What? No of course not, the bed is just better then the window sill."  
"Speak for yourself."  
Kyouya got up to move next to him when Tamaki stopped him.  
"I want to talk to you about something before you bring it up."  
"Oh, okay, is everything okay?"  
"More or less yes. It's just that; remember when I told you I was trying to protect you?" It had been a few weeks since he mentioned that but it was still on Kyouya's mind.  
"I remember." Though he still couldn't figure out what he possibly could be trying to protect him from. Tamaki wasn't reckless, he didn't always do the smartest things but he wasn't reckless.  
"Remember how I never wanted to tell you about high school? I asked you to stop bringing it up. How we used to fight about it constantly."  
"Yes, because I could never figure out why you never wanted to talk, why you were trying to avoid the subject, I could see the pain it caused you but you still never wanted to bring it up. What are you trying to hide from me?"  
"I'm going to explain it all to you but only if you promise me something."  
"And what would that be?"  
"You have to promise to not blame yourself for what took place then. I know you blame yourself for my attempt on my own life and for not coming sooner. So can you promise me that you won't ever blame yourself?"  
"I promise."  
Tamaki looked away from him; he knew if he looked into his eyes he wouldn't be able to say it. He wanted to do this, to get this all off his chest. Kyouya wanted to know, they loved each other and to finally know everything that hurt one of them would only make that love stronger.  
"You know my leaving Japan was the worst thing I have ever done. Well it was for another reason besides the one you already know of, that I missed you. New York was hell because I hadn't even walked in the front doors of the school and everyone in there already knew _everything _about me. I mean _everything_, it was as if someone had passed out my past and let them read it. They knew things about me that I thought my father didn't know about. To me this was worse than the twins telling me they knew of my parents' history. I mean they treated me like shit from day one. Someone was always making fun of me, beating me up. One guy broke my arm; you want to know what that worst part was? I didn't even know anyone. I was completely outcasted from that school. Elizabeth was the only person I knew while I was in New York and she didn't even go to the same school as me, plus I didn't meet her until I started my senior year. No one would talk to me, no one would try to. A few girls tried to at first but they stopped for some reason, as if someone told them something bad would happen if they befriended me. I could tell that they were worried about being outcasted as well and I didn't blame them. After they saw what people were doing to me I wouldn't want that on anyone. The reason I never told you any of this is because I wanted to forget. Forget that people could be this cruel. I don't know what I did but it must have been horrible if they hated me so much. I told you when we saw each other again that I hadn't cut myself since we last saw each other and that was a lie. While at that point it had been months since I had last, it wasn't years. I tried not to, I knew you would be upset with me and I knew about all the stuff that happened when I did last time but I couldn't hold back any longer. I needed something, and that was the only thing I thought could save me, though I know it could kill me. Somehow I made it through the end of my junior year and before I knew it I was a senior. Summer flew by way too fast but I was hoping that this year would be different. Nothing changed, I was still a target but I couldn't leave. I wasn't eighteen yet. I had school on my birthday, my plan was to grab my things from my locker that weren't school books then leave and never come back. That plan only half worked, when I got to my locker I saw something sticking out of it. I wanted to kill myself right then and there, because, it was a picture of myself that had been…altered. They found out my…medical history. They already knew I was gay, they somehow also found out they we had been together. How, I don't know but they did and they loved to start stuff because of it. But this, them knowing personal, personal things, things you didn't know until recently, it was too much for me. These were the things that made me hate myself even more then I did already. They had also learned of my scars that day too, for it was on the picture. I ran out of the building, there were woods just outside of the campus and I ran into them. Once I knew no one would find me my feet gave out under me and I cried. There was so much pain and sorrow in me. I just wanted to go home, back to Japan. But I couldn't I was stuck in that hell hole, in that nightmare and I just wanted to die. That night, that was the night I jumped. I just couldn't take my life anymore; I was tired of being a freak, and knew I would never be normal or accepted."

Kyouya didn't realize he wasn't breathing. To hear this, all of the horror Tamaki went through broke his heart. Why did he have to go through it, how could people be so cruel? He moved to him as he saw him adjust his position to wipe his eyes as tears fell. Pulling Tamaki close to him, and holding him tightly he tried to help ease the pain. He could tell that as Tamaki was telling him about what happened he was reliving it. He started apologizing to him; no one should have to go through that. Especially when Tamaki didn't deserve it, why did life have to be so hard for people?  
"Kyouya, why can't the past just die? I just want to forget, I hate looking over my shoulder when I hear voices. I hate thinking that people are whispering about me even when may not be. I hate that I can't be normal, that I can't be like them; that I can't be like you."  
Kyouya tightened his arms around Tamaki, "Tamaki do you think that your grandmother could have done all that. Told people everything about you?"  
"…I thought about it, but she wouldn't do that would she? I know she hated me but that that is harsh even by her standards. I wanted to ask her about it but I never got the chance and now I'll never know. Could she really be the reason I went through hell; that I was so close to ending my life? Because of what happened that day I started to hate my birthdays, every year I remember what happened when I turned eighteen. I just can't forget it."  
"Tamaki, I know I am only one person and can never undo the damage that has been done to you but I think you are perfect. All the things that you hate about yourself are all the things that I love about you. I wish you could see what I see because I see a person that doesn't have to change who they are to please someone else for there is nothing wrong with them. I hope that person sees how much I as well as his friends love him exactly as he has always been. I wish I was able to help you let go because I can tell how much you want to. I bet these last few months have been really hard on you haven't they?"  
Tamaki slowly nodded his head; he felt terrible that he hadn't been able to break his past yet, those memories just wouldn't vanish. "Yes, I'm so sorry." He moved closer hoping Kyouya wouldn't push him away.  
"Don't apologize for you have done nothing wrong. I'm sorry for not helping you at all, I know I forced you out a lot and I bet that's when your insecurities were at their worst. I should have realized sooner and been more considerate."  
"No, don't say that, I only felt safe when I was with you. My fears were never with me when you were by my side." Tamaki wasn't lying even before he left, Kyouya always felt to be a safe haven. He knew he was never being judged or had to act a certain way, though he felt that way with all his friends from high school here, Kyouya was the one that stuck out the most.  
"Maybe now that I know everything we can work together to help you move past it."  
"Maybe, if that is even possible. I mean it's been years since all of that happened but those insecurities won't go away. Maybe they never will."  
"You'll find a way because I know you want them too."  
"I guess so…Kyouya?"  
"Um?"  
"I love you. I know for a fact that it's only knowing that you had my back all this time that I've been able to be this happy with my life, that I have been able to get back the pieces of me that I thought I lost. I love you so much."  
"I love you too and I'm happy to know that you are happy with your life. Tamaki I need to ask this though. Why did you never want to tell me that you never graduated from high school and how did you get a degree here?"  
"I never wanted you to know because I didn't want you to find out why I left school. I know I only had a few months left but I couldn't handle it anymore. My plan was to drop out and then get a GED over there which is the same as a high school diploma but that plan fell through and then I moved back here and I didn't want to tell you so I just did classes at the university. They allowed me to start the college program and get my high school credits so long as I kept my grades up."  
"So that's why you were so overloaded that first semester. You know I would have helped you had you let me. But all of that aside, Tamaki are you okay. Are you truly happy with your life?"  
"I am; I am very happy with my life. Having you in it and soon the babies I know life is and will be great."  
"That's good to hear." Kyouya kissed Tamaki's neck softly. He was happy to know Tamaki was okay now but he still felt horrible that Tamaki had gone through so much all alone. To have no one to really turn to, it was rough and damaged Tamaki more then he thought. But they were together and he knew everything now so somehow they would get him past his nightmares.

They re-adjusted themselves to sit on the window sill together. Kyouya felt Tamaki relax under his arms, it was easy to tell how safe and protected he felt when they were together like this. Kyouya didn't have to know his past to know that, both loved being close to each other and any space a part felt like too much. He hoped that this feeling would never go away as the years went by. He didn't think it would, their love wasn't some fling, it was real. The kind that was everlasting.  
"Tamaki, I know something that will make you smile."  
"Oh, and what would that be?"  
"Téa."  
"Téa? Whose tha…Oh! Is that the name you thought of?"  
"It is. Does that suit you?"  
"I like it a lot, though I wouldn't have said no to any name you chose, unless it was some horrible name. Téa, where is it from?"  
"It's Latin for happiness or joy, depending on how it is spelled and origin it could mean princess as well. And before you ask where I thought of it, a popular clothing designer in America is Téa something and it stuck with me after it I saw it."  
Tamaki fixed his position to get comfortable again.  
"I really like that, it's so pretty. Can you believe that Thursday is the fourteenth already? Next month is it, why does time seem to be flying by?"  
"Are you scared?  
"Not really, but ask me then and my answer may be different." He started laughing as he thought about it more. "Are you still worried?"  
"I don't see that disappearing between now and then."  
"I think you're worrying too much. I'm sure you'll be a great dad."  
"Maybe, I guess as long as I'm not any worse than my father I'll be okay."  
"Is _that_ you fear? You know your nothing like your father. I've only seen him twice but he always scares me, you don't scare me."  
"Well that's good to hear. Have you decided if you're for the traditional name or not?"  
"Yes, and I don't want it. It sounds funny to me, though I know technically I _should_ want it."  
"Well you know I don't want it, one because it's doesn't seem like it would work with me and two because I hated when you called me that in school. So that means you can't tag it to me or switch."  
"Yea, yea I know." He elbowed Kyouya as they started to joke around. This was one discussion that would never really end until something final was given.  
"You'll come up with something, your good at that and you always do."  
Tamaki was going to say something back but he started laughing as he heard Kyouya's stomach growl. Kyouya started laughing as they both started to move a part from each other.  
"I guess my lunch wore off."  
Tamaki looked at the clock to see it was close to seven thirty. They had been sitting there a lot longer than they thought.

Both sat across from each other and couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces. Tamaki was relieved that he finally told Kyouya everything, everything that happened before. He knew he wouldn't act differently before but still, all he had ever wanted was to forget. He feared his past would come back one day soon and his family would be hurt by it. He knew he was worrying for nothing, Kyouya would help him and together they would work everything out. Though when they were together like this these fears didn't exist, it was only when he was alone.

"I'll be home starting June seventh in case you were wondering. And I won't have to worry about going back until July something. I've decided to take all my paid time off at once so I can be home with you longer."  
"Oh, okay, that's good to know." Tamaki let his fears disappear as they joked around and ate. What happened then was over and done with and would never happen again. He knew that, he always knew that but now it felt real. Now he was certain everything would be okay as he was no longer alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I really feel like this story answers questions and tell of event that happened between FHF and LOL. But I will make sure that the stories never really connect for a few obvious reasons but if you can't figure them out then I will tell you next chapter. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	12. Our Love Story aka June

Chapter 12  
**Our Love Story aka June**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

_I love our love story  
the ups, the downs,  
the twists and turns,  
the love that keeps us  
together though it all…_

Kyouya rolled over to feel no one next to him. Moving his hand up and down the bed he didn't even feel Tamaki's pillow. Slowly he opened an eye to see he was right. Tamaki was on the window looking as the sun was reflecting off the plants from last night's thunderstorm. It was nice knowing he was home from work for the next few weeks. He didn't have to wake up early, and being home with Tamaki was great. He missed spending so much time with him. When they were together there was this feeling that he knew Tamaki felt as well. It was something that was growing from being together all day, they both missed each other.

"You're up early, are you okay?" Tamaki looked away from the window to see Kyouya getting up to sit next to him.  
"I didn't sleep well last night; I'm not feeling well this morning." He rested his head against Kyouya as he moved his bangs to see if he was hot.  
"A couple more weeks to go. I know this has been very hard for you at times so a few more weeks sounds far away but you'll see that time will fly by."  
"I know…" He shut his eyes as he tried to relax, he was tired but figured he wouldn't stay asleep since he had been waking up every hour since one.  
"Do you want me to call the doctor?"  
"If I don't feel any better by noon you can."  
"Okay." With that Tamaki tried to sleep again.

Kyouya looked down to see Tamaki had fallen asleep. He looked exhausted and since he didn't have to get up he could let him stay and sleep as he was. He got the feeling Tamaki hadn't been sleeping well for a while now just based off of the bags under his eyes. It was easy to tell how uncomfortable he was most of the time, especially when he went to bed at night.

Tamaki woke up about an hour and a half later; he realized he had fallen asleep on Kyouya again. Lately it seemed that he could always fall asleep when he was resting on some part of him.  
"Feel any better?"  
"Well I don't feel any worse. This is all probably from me not sleeping well, which frankly sucks." Kyouya tried his hardest not to laugh, he had finally learned that laughing would only piss Tamaki off.  
"Want me to bring you breakfast?" The subject of food always seemed to brighten his mood.  
"No, I'll go with you; I don't feel like sitting here anymore." Tamaki tried to sit up but didn't get too far. Kyouya watched as he tried again to only stop as he winced in pain.  
"Are you okay?"  
Carefully Tamaki went back to lying on Kyouya's chest. Whatever it was didn't hurt him when he was lying like this it seemed.  
"Whenever I try to sit up I get a really sharp pain down my spine."  
When they realized the pain wasn't going away and Tamaki couldn't really move from it Kyouya carefully got up. Making sure he didn't kick Tamaki with his foot or move him any more then he had too. They thought maybe it was just as Tamaki had been sitting and if they got him to sit straight up the pain would stop. It seemed odd that all of a sudden Tamaki's back hurt, he hadn't been doing anything to hurt it.  
"This didn't help; it still hurts when I move." Tamaki tried to figure out what he could have done to his back, this was all of a sudden and why wasn't it going away?  
"I'm calling." Kyouya walked over to the night stand where Tamaki's cell was charging. Tamaki didn't argue for he just nodded his head. He didn't want to fight him, he was tired, wasn't feeling well and now hurt.  
"I'll make myself walk no matter what. I don't want to be carried out on anything."  
"We'll see, I don't want you to force yourself and possibly do damage to your spine. Let me get through first."  
Tamaki tried to rub his back, see if maybe he could feel a knot although it didn't feel like it. He couldn't even get his arm to move without it hurting. He couldn't figure out why he was in pain, it seemed whenever he tried to do anything right now it hurt all down his spine. He really wanted to know what could have happened the last ten minutes to cause this. He heard Kyouya talking to someone though he wasn't sure what he was saying since he hadn't been paying attention.  
"Are you sure you can and want to walk? Kyouya moved the phone away from his mouth to ask.  
"If you help me then I think so." Kyouya said something to the person on the other end before closing the phone and walking to the closet to change really quickly.  
"Grab me a shirt too while you're in there!"  
Tamaki wasn't doing anything in this shirt, it had more holes then he cared to count, though it was super comfy.

Once both changed Kyouya stood next to Tamaki again.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Let me lean on you when we move, but help me up first since that's when it really hurts." Kyouya wrapped an arm around Tamaki and helped to hopefully take some of the weight off of him as he stood up. Kyouya could see how painful every step was for him. Tamaki was holding on tightly to Kyouya making it hard for him to move. Kyouya thought Tamaki was nuts especially since they still had to go down a flight of stairs.  
"Are you sure you can do this?"  
"I've got it, no problem." He didn't sound too convincing as his voice was straining and he winced as he took another step.

Kyouya sat in Dr. Yamada's waiting area. He swore Tamaki had left grip marks in his side, but he did manage to get here without outside help. Both were curious as to what happened exactly. Tamaki said he had been fine his morning when he got up. His theory was that he pulled a muscle when he tried to sit up, Kyouya wasn't buying it.  
"Kyouya?" He looked up to see Dr. McCleam walking towards him.  
"We want to move him to the hospital but he is fine. I believe I was able to get his back to stop hurting but my method may not last very long." Dr. Yamada called her from his office making her excuse herself for a few minutes. Kyouya used this time to see Tamaki; he still didn't have any answers. When he walked in Tamaki was staring at the ceiling, maybe it was just the light but he looked pale.  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
"Um hmm."  
"Is something else wrong then?" Tamaki just shook his head no, "Then you lost me." Tamaki had him come closer to lace his fingers with Kyouya's.  
"They moved the date."  
"What to next week?"  
Tamaki shook his head no, "today."  
"Suddenly it dawned on him what Tamaki said before. It took another second for the rest of it to completely register. When it did Kyouya stepped back a little to collapse in the seat behind him.  
"Is that why you were hurting?"  
"No, buts it why I'm not feeling well."  
"…Oh!"  
Neither said anything for a while as the news processed.  
"You have one of our phones right?"  
"I have yours still, so yes I do. Why?"  
"Can you call my parents house later? Even if my father is at work my mother will be home."  
"Sure, don't worry about it."  
"Ready to go? Wow, you both look as if I gave you bad news before. Come on relax and be happy about this. This is what you've been waiting for so no need to be so uptight." Dr. McCleam stood in the doorway laughing at them while Dr. Yamada stood behind her trying not to laugh.  
Both looked at each other, smiled then looked back at her. "That's better."

_And I love looking back  
to the day we met,  
remembering all the sweet moments  
that are forever  
in my heart._

Kyouya walked back into Tamaki's room, he seemed to jump when he saw him enter.  
"Sorry if I caught you fantasying about me."  
"I was daydreaming, but it wasn't about you. Did you get though?" Tamaki was feeling better it seemed since he was able to tease with Kyouya.  
"Since you want to be that way then no, I didn't get through."  
Tamaki stuck his tongue out at Kyouya as he moved closer towards the bed.  
"I got through, although I may have hearing damage in my right ear from it." He sat on the bed next to Tamaki only to be pulled closer. It seemed he was starting to relax though it was little by little that he did.  
"Are you still scared Tamaki?"  
"Out of my mind." Kyouya could tell he was, but now he was smiling as he said it.  
"Are you scared something will happen or just in general?"  
"I think it's a little of both. Are you still worried?"  
"No more than more before." Kyouya held Tamaki's hand between his own. "I bet everything will go just as they think it will. Everyone seems pretty confident about it."  
"I know, but still, I can't help it. I would probably feel better if you could stay with me."  
"It's safer this way, though you know I don't like the separation any more then you do."  
Both doctors agreed that anything could happen both good and bad and the figured some sort of complication would occur. So they were planning in case something did just to be ready. With that though Kyouya couldn't stay, if something did happen and time became a factor then not having to worry about him was best. Kyouya wasn't going to argue with them. He didn't want to worry that he could be the reason something could possibly get worse or possibly have a negative outcome.  
"Its strange knowing that today is really it. You know Kyouya, that everything has been leading to today."  
"It makes everything seem real."  
"It does your right. This makes it feel very real." With that realization both started laughing, it was more than just feeling real though. Their lives were about to change forever. For the first time they were ready for the coming change. It felt nice to be prepared.

"You never did tell me what was up with your back earlier."  
"Oh, it was really stupid. If I had been feeling better it would have dawned on me. We were worried over nothing."  
"Then tell me."  
"It turns out that one of the girls moved onto a nerve in my spine or one that connected to my spine, that's why I hurt when I tried to move. From that pressure alone and then me trying to move, well it was bad and so I was in pain. Lots and lots of pain."  
"You didn't feel them move on your nerve?"  
"Probably, I did, but at six thirty or whenever I moved to the window my mind just isn't working. Even when you got up at nine I was dozing on and off so it never really crossed my mind."  
"You worry me, you do realize that right?"  
" And you love it since it keeps you on your toes." Kyouya just rolled his eyes at him; it was nice to see Tamaki in a good mood. He must have been feeling better.  
"Hello you two!" Both looked up to see Annie-Sophie walking in with Yuzuru behind her.

Kyouya learned something about himself while he sat with Tamaki's parents and his sister. He learned that he was one of those people that shake their legs when they are restless. He couldn't help it; he didn't want to sit there. He was so excited and scared at the same time and his body didn't know how to react. Annie-Sophie had grabbed his hand and just smiled at him. She said nothing but feeling her hand he was able to relax, it was only just a little bit but it helped. He still wasn't sure how he was going to last another hour and a half at least. The first half hour seemed to drag on forever. How did people handle this, all this waiting was nerve wracking?

"Kyouya?" Everyone looked up as a young woman walked in. She was a nurse working with Dr. Yamada. Months ago Tamaki wanted to keep all of this as quiet as possible, now knowing why Tamaki was so persistent on it Kyouya agreed to it when Tamaki told him. With that though Dr. Yamada picked four people that were highly recommended and they were all sworn to secrecy. Tamaki didn't know about the secrecy for if he did he wouldn't be too happy. He hated inconveniencing people more than he had too; though one wasn't really possible without the other. Before the woman could take another step Kyouya was on his feet and standing in front of her. No one in the room could hear what they were saying. Even though no one was making a sound you could barely hear the two whispering. Everyone was on their feet as they watched Kyouya hastily leave the room. Something was going on, they could all feel it and the look on the nurse face only pushed that thought further.  
"Yuzuru follow him; find out what's going on!" Annie-Sophie pushed him in front of her so he would be closer to the door. "I'll talk to the nurse, go."

Yuzuru walked down the hall not really sure where Kyouya ran off to. He knew why Annie-Sophie didn't go after him instead; if his hunch was right then he would know exactly what Kyouya was going through. Though, he wouldn't be able to help him if he couldn't find him. Walking past the doors to the stairs he heard someone, looking again he found who he was looking for.  
"Kyouya, what is wrong my boy? What did the nurse tell you?"  
Kyouya spun around hearing Yuzuru's voice. He didn't hear the door to the stairwell open or close. His face was wet and he looked frightened. For the first time in his life he was, when Tamaki was sick he was worried, when he left he was depressed, but now he was frightened by everything. In such a short amount of time everything changed, he felt as if he had been hit by bricks and wasn't able to breathe.  
"Talk to me Kyouya. What did you learn, is everyone okay?"  
"The…girls are okay…I think…one of them is having breathing troubles but…but they think it will go away soon. But…but Tamaki…Tamaki…he is….facing complications." He hit the wall with his fists. Leaning his head against the wall he felt fresh tears begin to fall.  
"I…I can't lose him…not like this. We…we have been through so much already. We…we…we should be happy right now. I…I can't. I can't do this without him." Slowly his hands slid down the wall until they, with his body hit the ground.  
"How can I even think of raising the girls if I start to cry when I see them? I know I will see him in them every time and I won't be able to do it. I can't do this alone."  
Yuzuru bent down next to him and placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder.  
"Kyouya, I know what you're through; I know how hard it is to think that you could lose the person you care the most for. I went through the same thing with Annie-Sophie. Not long after Tamaki was born Annie-Sophie became very weak. It had been touch and go for hours. All I could think of was how I could possibly be able to raise Tamaki alone. I hadn't even been able to hold him until I heard that she was going to be okay. I understand you completely, to think of how I couldn't lose her and be able to look at my son the same way. Tamaki may have never known of what happened but that doesn't mean he isn't a fighter. He loves both you and your girls and will do all he can to be with you. And remember you have family here that is ready and willing to help you should you ever need it. You are never really alone."  
Kyouya moved his head to look at Yuzuru, his words held such truth. Maybe he would be okay if the worst happened though he still didn't want to think that it could. He wouldn't think the worst yet, Tamaki was a fighter and he would pull through.  
"Have you seen the girls yet?"  
Kyouya just shook his head no, he could have because if he remembered correctly he ran past the nursery window when he left the waiting room.  
"Come with me then, you have two girls that need you right now. Tamaki will be fine; you have to believe in him." Yuzuru stood up to help Kyouya to his feet and helped straighten him up.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Thank you sir."  
"Don't mention it, you are family. And you know that you have family to fall back on during times such as this,"

They walked down the hall together. They hadn't spoken since they left the stairwell but Kyouya knew Yuzuru was still sending support. Kyouya stopped outside of the window looking for one of the girls. He already knew only one was here until the other started breathing better on her own. He noticed the card only read their last name, apparently they hadn't been named before everything started to happen.  
"Claire isn't here." He didn't realize he said it low enough for Yuzuru not to hear. Somehow he knew that he was looking at Téa. She was beautiful.  
"Who isn't here? Kyouya congratulations. She is gorgeous."  
"Kyouya! Finally! There you are!" Both men turned to see Hiroshi running down the hall towards them. He seemed to be out of breath.  
"Hiroshi, what is going on?" Kyouya was surprised to see him, he wasn't here before.  
"One…one of the doctors are…are looking for you." He tried to catch his breath as he gave his message to Kyouya.  
"Oh, okay. Thank you."

Kyouya noticed that he seemed to be guarded as they walked to the waiting room. Hiroshi walked off his left shoulder in front of him and Yuzuru was off his right behind him. Perhaps Yuzuru was right; maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought. Hiroshi stepped aside as they entered the waiting room. Annie-Sophie and Fuyumi were talking to the doctor. The three of them stopped when they saw Kyouya walk in. Dr. McCleams was smiling as he walked to her, that was a good sign.  
"I just came to congratulate you Kyouya. Your girls are doing so well and are absolutely beautiful. Tamaki should be back in the room by now. I figure he is still asleep and may be out of it for a little while when he wakes up. When he does he will most likely be sore but he should be okay now. Again, all of us wish to say congratulations to you, dad." With that she smiled and left the room. Annie-Sophie hugged him tightly; it felt great to know he could stop worrying. He could finally be happy over the birth of his daughters. Everyone seemed to feel the same way now. No one was sure how they should feel before. They were happy but scared, a combination that rarely worked together.

"I bet you want to see Tamaki, huh?" Fuyumi let go of Kyouya so he could move.  
"Please let us know if René is up to see us later. I know right now I am going to try and see my grand-daughters." Annie-Sophie grabbed Yuzuru's hand so they could walk out together. Fuyumi and Hiroshi walked out behind them.

_I love knowing that time  
has made us stronger  
and brought us  
even closer  
together…_

Kyouya walked into Tamaki's room to see he was asleep. With everything that had happened before and just him generally not sleeping well he wasn't all that surprised. Taking hold of his hand Kyouya tried his best not to wake him.  
"You know Tamaki; you really love to scare me don't you. You alone are going to make me look old while I'm still young." He pushed back Tamaki's bangs away from his eyes. He always told him to get them cut so they wouldn't cover his eyes but he refused saying he like his bangs as they were. He felt Tamaki shift a little before his eyes opened.  
"Kyouya? How is it going?" His voice was soft from just waking up.  
"You idiot, you need to stop worrying me so much." He couldn't hide his smile as he watched Tamaki try to sit up. In an instant he remembered all that was supposed to have just happened.  
"Did everything go okay? Are the girls okay? Did you see them yet? Talk to me Kyouya!"  
"Tamaki, relax for me, please. As far as I know everything went well what ever happened, happened after. The girls are okay. Tamaki I need to tell you something though, they aren't together right now, one is having breathing trouble but they say it should clear up in a week or so. And no, I haven't seen them yet. A lot has gone on at once so I didn't have a chance." He didn't want to say that he believed he saw Téa before for some reason. Suddenly he felt himself second guessing what he thought before. What if he was wrong and that wasn't her?  
"Kyouya…have…have you been crying? Are you lying to me right now?"  
Kyouya forgot to see how he looked before he walked in. Of course Tamaki would noticed that he had been crying before.  
"No, I'm not lying to you everything is fine, I promise you that. But, Tamaki do you not know about everything that has gone on? I almost lost you."  
"What? Kyouya tell me what you know, please. My mind is so hazy right now. I know everything was going well and then people got frantic and I fell asleep. Now that I think about it when I woke up I saw you."  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure either but I know it looked as if things could go either way with you at any moment. I was so scared that I would lose you. Knowing how much we had already been through and possibly losing you on a day that was supposed to be one of the greatest days of our lives, of course I was upset and scared." He tightened his grip on Tamaki's hand.  
"I'm sorry I put you through all of that Kyouya. I really need to be more careful don't I. But, at least we are still together, for each other and now for our girls. I love you."  
Kyouya looked up to see Tamaki smiling at him.  
"I love you too."  
"You _are _up; I thought I heard your voice Tamaki." Both looked up to see Dr. McCleams walking in.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Funny."  
"That will pass I promise. I bet you want to hold your babies right?"  
"Yes!" Tamaki perked up at that question, even Kyouya's attitude changed with that question. He could tell Tamaki was thinking the same thing, what kind of question was that anyway?  
"I have a nurse coming with one of them now. I'm sure Kyouya told you about one of the girls."  
"He did, yes; when, can I see her?"  
"Tomorrow, for your really too weak to move too much right now. I know that is hard but it's safest for both of you."  
"Tomorrow then." Tamaki wasn't crazy about that idea at all but if it was for the safety of the baby then he would do it.  
"Knock, knock!" Everyone looked at the door as the nurse from earlier walked in. "Someone is tired of waiting to meet both of you."

_And when I think of tomorrow,  
wondering what  
our love story  
will hold,  
I know it will be  
wonderful  
for I'll be sharing it  
with you._

"Hello Téa, I'm so happy to finally meet you." Tamaki's voice was barely audible as he stared at her face. Kyouya was sitting next to him, caught up in her beauty.  
"Her sister looks exactly the same, they are identical." The nurse stood back next to the doctor, both ready to help should they need it.  
"I guess this means they should avoid Hikaru and Kaoru so they're not influenced by them." Kyouya couldn't help but laugh at Tamaki's joke.  
"You're probably right about that. Knowing those two they would love to teach the girls all the different pranks and stunts they would be able to do. "  
"Want to hold her Kyouya; it's not as hard as you would think."  
He was hesitant at first but the smile on Tamaki's face sealed the deal.  
"…Sure."

As he held her all of his old fears and worries disappeared. For the first time since he learned that he was going to be a father he felt ready. He was no longer second guessing himself the way he had before. His instinct told him before that he knew this was Téa and that all would be okay but his insecurities had gotten the best of him. Well not anymore.  
"Téa…I'm your daddy. I love you."

"I've got it!" Everyone stared at Tamaki, lost by his random thought. Even Kyouya wasn't sure what he had just figured out. Whispering into Kyouya's ear he waited to hear what he thought.  
"If you like it then I would use it."  
"Really, you don't have a problem with it?"  
"As long as you like it then I like it."  
Kyouya handed Téa back to Tamaki knowing once Annie-Sophie came in they wouldn't be able to hold her again.  
"She is so perfect, with the face of an angel. Oh…wow."  
"What is it Tamaki?" Kyouya leaned over more to see that Tamaki was staring at her eyes. This was the first time they were able to see them. In both of her eyes one half was as black as Kyouya's while the other half was lavender like Tamaki's  
"I wonder if that will change as she gets older."  
"I hope not, they are so beautiful and rare. Téa and Claire are truly one-of-a-kind."

Not long after their family came in. Kyouya got off the bed to move a little and to talk to Hiroshi. He didn't know he was at the hospital until he was looking for him. He wanted to thank Hiroshi for looking for him instead of waiting until he finally made his way back to the waiting room.  
"It was nothing Kyouya don't worry about it. If you must know though I had just basically gotten to the hospital when I was sent to find you, Fuyumi had called me earlier but there had been a massive accident outside of our building and getting out was practically impossible. When I got here I walked into the waiting room to be practically pushed out by Fuyumi. She gave me a quick rundown of what I missed and I went looking. If you didn't already know this, this floor is huge. And if you don't mind me asking where were you, in one of the rooms? Because I passed the nursery a few times and I know I didn't see you."  
"Yea, you could say that."  
"I don't blame you for going somewhere private, you needed that time hands down. Glad to hear everything worked out."  
"Me too, and Hiroshi, thank you."  
Hiroshi just smiled; Kyouya wasn't one to thank you if he didn't mean it. And he felt that he was thanking him for more than just looking for him.

That night Kyouya tried to get some sleep. It seemed to be impossible though because now he didn't just miss Tamaki, he missed Claire and Téa as well. He was excited to know that a new chapter in his life with Tamaki had started at two thirty and two thirty-two this afternoon. Giving up on the bed entirely he left the room. He never realized how quiet the house was at night when Tamaki wasn't here. He needed to get used to it though, Tamaki wasn't being released until Monday so they had four nights apart still. Under normal circumstances everyone would come home tomorrow, Friday at the latest but both doctors wanted to make sure Tamaki and the twins would be okay and stay as strong as they were. Neither he nor Tamaki were going to rush anything because they knew that under normal circumstances none of this would have happened. He found himself in the empty nursery and slept on the bay window the room held. Before he knew it his eyes could barely stay open.

Next morning Kyouya stood close to Tamaki as they saw Claire.  
"Physically she is strong and healthy it's just that her lungs aren't fully developed. This is common with twins that one child isn't fully developed." The nurse saw the look that crossed Tamaki's face, Kyouya noticing it too and grabbed his hand.  
"This doesn't mean you did anything wrong Tamaki, please know that. Everyone here is positive that come Monday she will be able to leave with you and be able to play with Téa as she gets older. So please try not to worry." The nurse gently touched his arm in hopes to get him to not blame himself for something that was never his fault to begin with.  
"She is fine Tamaki, I told you that everything will be okay."  
"I…I know. Your right. I'm worrying too much again, silly me."  
"Tamaki?" Kyouya noticed his hand was shaking lightly from Tamaki, "Everything is okay, so why are you crying?"  
"…I'm relieved…relieved to hear that Claire is okay. That we will be a family, the four of us. That for once everything we dreamed and planned is working exactly as we planned and wanted."  
"…Tamaki, you're such a goof. I love you for it though."  
Kyouya pulled him close; he noticed a few tears escaped his eyes as well. Both laughed off their little scene and dried off each other's faces. They turned back to Clare, together they carefully stroked her face.  
"Claire…Daddy…daddy and I can't wait to hold you once your able. We love you." Kyouya wrapped his free hand around Tamaki's waist to help keep them as close together as possible. Together they smiled wider as the side of their heads touched. They could feel it perfectly. Everything would be wonderful from this moment on. From these moments on life would only get better no matter what happened to them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before I forget the italic middle is actually from an American Greetings Card. No joke I was at work, saw it, LOVED IT and as I was reading I knew I had to add it. I'll try to add it to my website so everyone can check it out if you want to. Okay so I know at least one person will yell at me and say "Why are you so mean to them, why can't everything just go well from the beginning?" Well I don't know that's just how it happened in my dream. But three of my friends and I along with the female doctor in this story (she is my friends mom…sorry Sarah for spelling your maiden name wrong I know I knew how to spell it.) are working together to create your happy carefree chapter. That will get posted once I finish the last chapter. Also I said last chapter I would explain why I will never combine this story with Living Our Life. Because 1: to make it work something has to happen to the twins and well SCREW that! And if not that then the girls would be 1 or just about when Kyouya gets sick and I would cry even more then I did the first time. So there you have it. To have the stories connect you have to pay me a lot of money and buy me sooo many boxes of tissues. Well Review please, only a couple chapters left I think. Till next time!  
~Femalefighter~


	13. New Chapter of Us

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Tamaki opened his eyes to look at the clock, it was a little after four in the evening. He had fallen asleep again; when he last looked it was just one in the afternoon. He hated that even though he wasn't pregnant anymore he still slept a lot. Kyouya was okay with it but he wasn't, this was nuts. Thinking of Kyouya he wondered where he was. They had been together before he fell asleep. Looking again on his nightstand he noticed that the baby monitor was missing so he must be downstairs. He still couldn't believe that they were raising a baby, their girls, two girls that carried their DNA. Kyouya believed that this was a way to apologize to Tamaki for all the hardships he faced growing up.

He walked down the hall to see if Kyouya was in the nursery before walking downstairs. He didn't feel like making trips up and down the stairs if he didn't have to. Carefully he opened the door and stopped. It was nice to see his daydream no longer a daydream. Kyouya was sitting on the edge of the bay window holding one of the twins. From the doorway he couldn't tell who he was holding. Something made Kyouya look up when he saw Tamaki in the doorway smiling at him. He just started shaking his head as he stood up.  
"Sleep well?"  
"I did actually thanks."  
"You know I don't know who sleeps more, you or the girls." Kyouya turned his head towards Tamaki as he laid Claire in the crib to catch his reaction.  
"I…hey that's mean. You know I don't do it on purpose."  
"I know but that doesn't mean I can't tease you about it."  
"Why are you so mean to me?" He tried his best to sound hurt as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist.  
"You're just too much fun to tease. I can't help it." Kyouya stopped laughing long enough to kiss Tamaki. Both loved this, this joy they both had. It couldn't be explained but it was felt between the two of them.  
"I love you Tamaki. I hope you never forget that."  
"I love you too. Now and forever."  
Softly they kissed each other lips to have to break apart shortly after as Téa started to cry.  
"So much for that, do you want to take care of her or should I?"  
"You took care of Claire so I've got Téa, once she settles down we'll talk dinner.

Kyouya looked up from the book he was reading as he heard Tamaki come downstairs for the morning.  
"You need to stop waking up so early. It's making me worry when I roll over and I don't feel you next to me." Tamaki sat next to him on the couch as he tried to finish waking up.  
"Sorry, I can't help it. But, if it will make you feel better I'll stay in bed until you decide to wake up."  
"No, no it's fine I'm just not used to it that's all." Kyouya couldn't figure it out either; he wasn't one to get up early unless he had too. And the twins weren't waking him up for surprising they had been sleeping through the night. Tamaki started looking for something in the area around him breaking Kyouya's thoughts.  
"I'll be right back."  
"Need help?"  
"No, I've got it; I know exactly where it is." He sounded peeved with himself as he got up to walk back upstairs. Kyouya got up to walk into the kitchen to decide on breakfast. He sat at the island waiting for Tamaki to come back down; he seemed to be taking forever. He was about to go upstairs when Tamaki walked in. Apparently he never found what he was looking for.

"Kyouya have you seen the…you had it!"  
"What?" He followed Tamaki's eyes to the counter where the monitor sat. "Of course I had it, I've always taken it if I was up first so you could sleep."  
"I forgot and was going nuts looking for it." He collapsed in the seat next to him, Kyouya got up and handed a cup to him.  
"Here, this might help you feel a little better." He could tell Tamaki hadn't slept well at all last night for whatever reason.  
"Coffee? Thanks." Tamaki savored the flavor as it hit his tongue. It had been so long since he was able to drink this and Kyouya made it just the way he liked it.  
"You're the best."  
"I know."  
"I really need to sleep better than I have been, I can't take waking up feeling so groggy."  
"Are you just not sleeping at night or is a dream getting to you?"  
"Well last night it was a dream and it scared me. I had trouble falling back asleep because I would see it every time I closed my eyes. It scared me and woke me up a few times yet I can't explain what it was about."  
"Do you think it meant something?"  
"Let's hope not because what little I do remember wasn't good."  
Both stopped talking as they heard one of the girls start crying. Kyouya was going to go but Tamaki stopped him.  
"I've got it, you can start breakfast."  
"I'll go with you, we both know if one of the girls start crying the other isn't far off."

As the morning continued Tamaki's mood improved. Both joked about how they had changed. Recently Tamaki wasn't one for getting up early and Kyouya was. It seemed though once Tamaki ate something and got ready for the day he would be his normal self again. This meant though that it was fair game for Kyouya to pick on him.  
They sat on the couch trying to think of something to do while the girls slept.  
"Oh man I forgot again, crap."  
"Forgot what Tamaki, the monitor is right in front of you."  
"Oh ha-ha, no, my parents are coming over later and I'm not in the mood to plan an actual dinner or anything. I was going to be really lazy and get something fancy delivered and then just look as if it was prepared that but it's too late now."  
"Wow your right that is the really lazy way to have dinner. I know you hate when I even attempt to cook anything major but I think I can manage if you want."  
Tamaki just started laughing.  
"I'm not laughing at you. I was just thinking about what you said months ago. About hiring help."  
"What's this? Are you saying I was getting at something before?" He started laughing before he saw Tamaki's face but when he did he only laughed harder. Tamaki grabbed a couch pillow and attacked Kyouya with it.  
"You're such a jerk you know that right." He tried to push him a little but from laughing too hard he just shoved him a little. "I hate when you're right from the start because you always tease me about it."  
"I'm sorry. I'll stop."  
"Liar."  
"Your right, how about I won't tease you as often."  
"…Fine."  
Both stopped as this feeling came back, it felt like happiness and joy but there was something else, something unexplainable. Pure and total bliss, that was this feeling they were sure of it.  
"Sadly we can't hire someone for later to cook but we'll have to look into it. Because your right, I haven't been up to doing the things I used to so getting someone at least until I can, would be a smart idea. As for dinner, let's work on it together, we rarely ever do that so it should be fun." 

Beginning of July

Tamaki walked to the window with Claire. For some reason he couldn't get her to calm down and go to bed. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't fall asleep, normally she was the first one to settle down for the night. Knowing his luck she wanted Kyouya but he was in bed for the night since he had to go back to work tomorrow. It also stung a little if that were the case.  
"Claire, what's wrong? What's bothering you?" He needed to think of something that would help her. "I wonder, that might work." Carefully he moved off the window and grabbed the car seat to walk downstairs. Strapping her in only made her cry more at first but he sat at the piano and started playing. Little by little she started to settle down and fall asleep, by the third song she was sleeping soundly. He would have to thank his mother for playing them to him when he was little. He was getting ready to bring her back upstairs when he noticed Kyouya in the doorway.  
"Did I wake you?"  
"No, I rolled over and didn't feel you next to me. Have you been to bed yet?"  
"Not yet, but I think I can now." They walked back upstairs together to put Claire back in her crib.  
Both laid together before falling asleep.  
"You think you'll be okay tomorrow?"  
"I think I'll be fine. We'll miss you but I can handle it. And now I jinxed myself." Tamaki laughed at himself as he backed closer into Kyouya.

Tamaki sat on the living room floor to play with the girls.  
"This isn't so bad now is it? See I can handle you girls just fine because you love me don't you? Of course you do." He stopped when he heard the doorbell ring; that was probably Haruhi. Now though he faced a dilemma, he couldn't just walk away to get the door could he?  
"Oh I've got it! You girls should watch this!" He pulled out his cell phone to text her to come in. She must have gotten the message as the front door opened. If that wasn't Haruhi then he was screwed since Kyouya hated when he left the door unlocked.  
On second thought forgot what you saw and don't tell Daddy what I did, okay?"  
"Hey mi'lord you home!"  
"Hikaru can you be any louder, I mean really? Senpai just text me to come in so obviously he is home."  
They walked in a little further to hear Tamaki's voice come from the living room.  
"Hikaru, you're as obnoxious as ever, Haruhi I don't see how you stand him. You don't have to call me senpai anymore I told you that, and Kaoru how have you been?" They saw Tamaki sitting on the floor laughing at them. It had been months since they saw each other last and it looked as if Tamaki hadn't changed at all.

"You look comfortable, Tamaki, it's easy to tell this is a breeze for you."  
"Of course parenthood would be easy for him, Tamaki here had years with you." Haruhi just rolled her eyes at Kaoru's statement. She had hoped Tamaki wasn't paying attention but he started laughing een before Hikaru did. Trying to forget the memories of them all together at the club and praying she wasn't blushing she walked in and bent down to get a better look at the girls.  
"These two must be the beautiful twins I've heard so much about." This was the first time she got to meet them since she had been away at school until last week.  
"Can you figure out who is who?" Haruhi just stared at Tamaki, he was kidding right?  
"If I get it wrong you can't get mad." Looking closer at them she finally just guessed.  
"Téa is to my left, Claire is to my right." Tamaki's jaw dropped, she was right.  
"Wow Haruhi look at the lord's face, he's stunned. How did you know?"  
"I didn't I just randomly guessed. Kaoru, for me to actually know I need to be around them more. If they were older I could see how their personalities were different from each other. It's how I learned how to tell the difference between the two of you."  
"Hikaru, Kaoru are you able to tell the difference?"  
"No way." Both answered, "We may be twins but that doesn't mean we can tell yours a part! But when they get older we can show them how to get the most out of being twins."  
"Forget it, when they get older you'll have to stay at least five hundred yards away at all times."  
"That's a little harsh don't you think?"  
"No way Kaoru, Kyouya wants it to be a thousand."  
"Harsh and I thought we were all still friends."  
"Oh we are but we just don't trust you both. That can't surprise you too much, you know I hardly ever trusted you."  
"Ass."  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru and Haruhi slapped the side of his head. Kaoru sat in the floor next to Tamaki.  
"We need to hang out more that's all. I know Haruhi's tamed Hikaru down a lot and well _I've _never been that bad."

Sitting there with the others, it was easy for things to fall into an old place. They may have been older and their lives were so different from how they used to be but it didn't take much to forget that they rarely saw each other.  
"I still can't get over their eyes. Do you think they'll change?"  
"What's with their eyes? Wow they are so pretty." Haruhi moved closer to see the two colors, she saw the lavender before but didn't realize that it was also black.  
"Kyouya thinks they might but I am hoping they don't.

Kyouya came back from work hearing laughter as he opened the door. He forgot the others were planning to stop by today. As he sat with them he realized that they would have to get together more especially once Mitsukuni and Mori came back into the country. It was a nice change of pace to sit and talk to the others. If he remembered correctly the last time he saw them was at Tamaki's graduation. They stayed until it was getting close to eleven. Kyouya was fighting back the urge to yawn a few times so he wouldn't seem rude. They promised to get together more often now that Haruhi was back in the area for the summer.

"Today was nice for you wasn't it?" Kyouya climbed into bed to wrap his arms around Tamaki and pull him close.  
"It was; it's been so long. Kyouya I want your thoughts of something. Wait, never mind it's late. We'll talk tomorrow."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Just forget it, it's not important and can wait until tomorrow." He felt Kyouya's arm leave his side as he sat up.  
"I hate when you do this."  
"I know; I'm sorry, just forget about it. We'll talk when you get home tomorrow."  
"Uhh." Kyouya hit the bed and kept his back towards Tamaki. Tamaki rolled over to face him, he knew upset him but it really wasn't that big of a deal. It could wait until tomorrow, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?  
"Kyouya, I'm sorry please don't be upset."  
"Just forget it Tamaki and go to sleep."  
"But your upset with me I just know it. I never should have said anything."  
"No, you should have. I hate when you start a subject and then just want to forget it. Now just drop it and let's go to bed."  
Reluctantly Tamaki laid back down, he knew Kyouya wasn't to continue the conversation. He hated when Kyouya did this for now he knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight.

"Angela, I was surprised when I got your phone call, is everything okay?" Tamaki opened the front door for Angela and let her into the living room.  
"I really hope I'm not bothering you. I know you've been busy."  
"Actually not really, surprisingly once the twins fall asleep at noon the day is pretty boring."  
She couldn't help but smile, she had been right from when she learned he was pregnant. Parenthood suit him well, he would be one of those parents that made it look easy.  
"I just came to tell you that I have to leave the center. The psychologists' office I work for is moving and the new job that I am going to take will make it hard to handle both, especially if I have to take a second job to help my mother. That would kill any chance I had before." He could tell she didn't like the idea of leaving.  
"Oh, well I'm really sorry that you have to leave us. Please let me know if I can help you in any way. You know you're like family to me so please don't hesitate to come to me if you need something."  
"Thank you Tamaki, that means a lot."  
"Hey wait a second I have an idea. Now I know that this isn't anywhere near your field but, would you be maybe interested in working for me?"  
"What?"  
"See we are looking for someone to help me around the house. I'm still limited to what I can do so things have gone undone. Kyouya does what he can but hiring someone is still looking to be the best option. If you want I can also find you work as a therapist or something. From the centers I've gained connections so finding you something close to what you had shouldn't be hard. Either way I'll help you if you want, if you want to help us or not."  
"You really want me to work for you? Is Kyouya okay with that, I don't want him to be mad at me or you."  
"I'm sure he won't care, Kyouya likes you a lot and you're doing us a huge favor if you say yes. If you hate the job or don't want to do it anymore then you can leave no problem, it won't hurt the friendship in the slightest."  
Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing, Tamaki was really offering her a job that was much better then what she was starting next week.  
"I really think you should talk to Kyouya first. I don't want either of you to get into a fight over this. Call me whenever you can next week if you still want me to work for you. My last day at my job now is Monday so I can't start for you until Tuesday at the earliest."  
"You'll really do it? Thank you so much you're the best!" He jumped off the couch to hug her. His father had offered to have a few maids come over to help but Tamaki knew that it meant he wouldn't be able to lift a finger and he didn't want that. Plus, it would be nice to have someone to talk to when the twins were asleep; the house would become so quiet.

Once Kyouya got home he searched for Tamaki to find him outside.  
"Okay talk to me, what did you want to tell me last night?"  
"Welcome home, my day was good how was yours?" Kyouya sat next to him on the deck stairs.  
"I'm sorry; my day was fine glad to hear yours was as well. Now please tell me what you wanted to tell me last night."  
"Fine, but you'll see it isn't a big deal. I think I found someone to help me at the house."  
"I thought your father was going to have a few of his maids come over?"  
"He was but I wanted to tell you last night that I don't really want them. Then today I was talking to Angela and asked her if she wanted to."  
"Doesn't she already have a job?"  
"She did but she doesn't want to move to their new location and well, if we were going to hire someone anyway why not her?"  
"Well I don't care if you're fine with it. I've always gotten along with Angela so it doesn't bother me. You could also bring up the fact that we have a guest bedroom that she is more than welcome to use however she would want."  
"Okay, I'll tell her tomorrow when I call her. Are you still mad at me?"  
"I was never _mad _at you. I just wish you'd stop, start to tell me something and then change your mind."  
"I am trying, I know it bothers you. Next weekend let's go out somewhere. It's supposed to be nice."  
"Why not tonight?"  
"Because we really shouldn't take the girls out until next Wednesday." He saw the look that crossed Kyouya's face. "Don't tell me you forgot."  
"Not really it just slipped my mind for a moment that's all."  
"You can still get the day off to come with me right?"  
"I already took the day off I'm saying just now the girls appointment slipped my mind." Tamaki didn't say anything for awhile. How could he think Kyouya would forget? Kyouya made a mental note to talk to Hiroshi tomorrow about needing off next Wednesday. He was glad he remembered when he did or Tamaki would be pissed with him.

They sat outside until the sun started to set. It was nice for them to just sit outside. They didn't have to do anything so long as they were together. These moments were the moments they cherished the most, just being able to enjoy all they worked hard for over the years.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I'm thinking only few more chapters so by 15 or 16 this story will end. And then I swear I will stop with the two of them. Anything else I write will get posted to website. Please review. Love you.  
~Femalefighter~_


	14. How Glad I am

Chapter 14  
**How Glad I Am**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

_Love means Caring  
and sharing,  
giving and receiving.  
It means laughing and crying  
and holding onto each other  
when things get tough._

Kyouya looked up from his paperwork, something was going off. What was that noise? Looking through his desk he realized that it was coming from his briefcase. That meant it was his cell phone. By the time he got to the phone he missed the call but he was now a little worried when he realized that it was Angela that called and not Tamaki. She never called him before, he hoped everything was okay. Before he thought to hard about it he called her back.  
"Kyouya? I hate to bother you but is Tamaki with you?"  
"Tamaki? No, I'm still at work. Why did something come up?"  
"Well Tamaki called me to come over but now I can't get him to answer the door. And he isn't answering the phone, I thought something happened and he was with you."  
"I'll try to call the house, could he be out back?"  
"I looked and didn't see him."  
"Well the door out back is usually unlocked during the day so you can get in the house so you don't have to wait outside while I try to get home if I can't reach him."  
"Oh okay."

Kyouya closed his cell to reopen it and called Tamaki's. It wasn't like Tamaki to not pick up. He really wished Angela had a key already; he was getting one made for her tonight when he got of work or was supposed to. Since she was working for them they decided a key would be a good idea so she could get in if Tamaki had his hands full. When he didn't answer his left a voicemail message and grabbed his things to head home. Luckily Hiroshi was in his office.  
"Kyouya is everything okay, you look worried?"  
"Something is wrong at home. Tamaki called a friend over but now isn't answering."  
"Call me if you need anything."  
"Thank you sir."

Angela walked into the house by the slider in the back. Kyouya had been right, it was open. It seemed so quiet. Could Tamaki have left suddenly, maybe something happened and he rushed out. No, Kyouya would know if something serious was going on. She looked in the rooms downstairs and didn't see or hear him. "Tamaki?" When she walked into the kitchen she noticed a newspaper was lying open on the table with the baby monitor next to it. Maybe he was upstairs with the girls and just couldn't get the phone with his hands full. Something told her that wasn't it though as she didn't hear anything coming from the monitor.

The nursery was quiet but she noticed Claire and Téa were asleep so Tamaki should be here. Where in the world was Tamaki? What was going on? After checking the rooms up here the only room left was his bedroom. She hated to do this but; the handle was locked.  
"Tamaki are you in there? Are you okay?" She couldn't hear anything coming from the room. She hoped he was okay. With the door locked she couldn't do anything more until Kyouya arrived. She was torn between going downstairs and staying up here to see if Tamaki came out of the room. Her mind was made up when she heard the house phone ring; that was probably Kyouya again.

She sat in the kitchen waiting for Kyouya who was only five minutes or so from the house. With the kitchen door open she should be able to hear Kyouya come in and hopefully Tamaki, if he came down the stairs. She noticed that the newspaper from before was really a magazine. Tamaki must really be bored if he read gossip magazines to kill time. As she read the story he stopped on the pieces started to fall into place.  
"Oh God."  
"Angela?" Kyouya was here, she ran out to meet him in the hall.  
"He is still locked in the bedroom." They heard one of the girls start to cry. "I've got the girls you get to Tamaki!"  
"Thank you." With that he ran up the stairs to their room. He already had the key ready when he reached the door.  
"Tamaki?" He walked in noticing the room was dark. "Hey Tamaki are you in here?" He walked in more and saw the bathroom door was partially shut but the light from it was seeping through.  
"Tamaki, are you okay? Oh my God, Shit!" Before Tamaki could go further he grabbed the blade from Tamaki's hand. The other hand held the wrist he was going towards. He could feel blood on his fingers. "What were you thinking, doing? What could be going through your mind to make you do this? Why? Why didn't you call me? Tamaki say something!" He moved his hand to look down on the multiple cuts across Tamaki's right wrist. This didn't make sense; Tamaki said he stopped this years ago.

Carefully he placed the blade down on the sink and grabbed a towel to run it under the facet. He needed to see how bad these cuts were, if any were life threatening. He was already thinking about taking him to the emergency room. He was looking pale.  
"Talk to me Tamaki, please. Let me know your still with me." His voice softened, he wanted to know what Tamaki could have been thinking. Was Tamaki hurting for a while now and he just failed to see the signs?  
"Have I failed you Tamaki?" Tamaki looked at Kyouya before looking away to shake his head 'no'. He didn't even try to speak for he knew his voice wouldn't come.  
"I want to take you to the emergency room."  
Tamaki pulled away from him, he wasn't going no matter what. He knew he probably should, he felt weak; his feet were finding it hard to keep him up. But, he would do what he could to not go. Kyouya would only be able to take him there if he lost consciousness.  
"Tamaki for once in your life let me help you." He pulled Tamaki closer to finish cleaning his arm. He kept feeling Tamaki finch under him but he didn't care. Tamaki wasn't going to get the chance to bleed to death on him.  
"I'm sorry…Kyouya." His voice was low, it seemed torn apart by the emotions running through him.  
"Ssh we'll talk later."

Once he got gauze on the cuts he made sure they weren't being soaked right away. It looked as if the bleeding was stopping if it hadn't already. He placed an arm around him to help him to the bed.  
"Kyouya…I'm."  
"Are you okay? Do you need something?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Just stop, we'll talk later. Just try to rest a little, you don't look well."  
He left Tamaki on the bed while he went through every draw, everything that could hide scissors, needles, a blade, he went through everything. He made sure everything that Tamaki could cut himself with was taken out of the room before he walked out to let him rest.

Before he moved far from the door he sat on the corner. Finally he could let the tears fall. The tears that came from seeing those cuts, all the old memories came back. How did this happen? Did Tamaki really want to die, is that why he locked the door? So no one would find him until it was too late?  
"Kyouya, are you okay?" Angela walked out of the nursery to see Kyouya sitting, hugging his knees. "Is Tamaki okay?" She noticed the blade and sharp objects sitting next to Kyouya.  
"He is resting now, but I don't get it. How could he do that to himself, I thought he was happy."  
"Kyouya I…hey is your arm bleeding?" She lifted his arm to see if she could find a wound.  
"It's not my blood. I guess I didn't clean myself up." He stood up to see if it got on anything. "I wish I knew why he would do something like this. And thank you for taking care of the girls, are they okay?"  
"Their fine and I may know why he did."

They walked downstairs so she could show him. Kyouya walked over to the kitchen sink first to wash up.  
"I have never seen either of you as ones to be into subscriptions magazines."  
"What? We aren't, not normally. The only thing we get here is the newspaper why?"  
"Because I get the feeling he was reading this when I got here."  
Kyouya walked over to pick it up, just by looking at the cover he figured he knew what it was about.  
"Shit!"  
Flipping back to the page Tamaki had it open to, he already figured he wouldn't have to read much to feel his anger rise.  
"Those assholes! Shit!"  
The more he read the angrier he became. When he finished he flipped to the back cover, he wanted to know why Tamaki had this. Their mailing address was on the back, someone sent this to them, someone wanted him to read it.  
"God damn it!" He flew it across the room having it just miss the microwave.  
"Kyouya, calm down getting mad won't solve anything. While I don't think what they did was right, getting mad won't make them stop. It won't undo the damage that has been done."  
"Your right, I know that but this is the second time these exact same people got to him. The previous time at least I was with him when he saw it."  
"The second time? Why do they bother him to begin with?"  
"I don't know why they do. The first time was just around the time the centers opened. He was in the news a lot and we both know that when the news talks about you so does the gossip journalists. What bothers him more isn't that they mention him; it's that they usually have facts. Facts that he wants to keep private. Before, they wrote about our relationship and marriage. It bothered Tamaki in the worst way how accurate their stories were."  
"Huh?"  
"We didn't have an actual traditional wedding. We…oh what's the word…eloped. We were in France the day before the centers opened; he was promoting them at a school near the one. After, he proposed we married a few hours after that. No one besides his mother knew of the marriage. Yet when we got to Japan a few days later, this magazine was reporting it. We only learned of it because we walked past a stand and saw our picture on the cover. At that time we thought it was simply because the news was talking about him but he hasn't done anything to attract media attention recently."  
"How did anyone find out about him and the girls anyway? I got the impression he didn't do things to attract the press?"  
"That was his goal; he wanted to keep the girls under the radar as best as he could. I am to blame for not agreeing to that sooner. I was unaware of all his fears to a certain degree. I knew he went to great lengths to hide the fact that he was pregnant but I disregarded those fears completely."  
"Don't start blaming yourself for this. That won't do either of you any good."  
"Angela, I hate to do this to you but please stay the night if you can. I want to keep a close on Tamaki tonight because he doesn't look good at all. And do you think I'm a horrible person that I want to keep to keep Tamaki away from the girls?"  
"I'll stay if you'd like and don't worry about the girls I take care of them. I personally think it might be best. Tamaki isn't stable right now; if he sees the babies he may breakdown again. For everyone safety distance may be the right thing to do."  
Kyouya moved closer to wrap his arms around her. "Thank you so much Angela. I don't know how I would have been able to keep my head on my shoulders right now if you weren't here."  
"Please know that I would do anything for you both, you're like family to me. Tamaki will get past this and you both will become stronger from it."

Tamaki laid on the bed, he felt so weak yet his eyes wouldn't stay closed. He messed up, big time. How could he fix this? The pain in his chest only got worse as he realized how much he hurt Kyouya. Closing his eyes he felt his body move into a tight ball.  
"Tamaki?" Kyouya opened the door to walk in. He kept the blinds closed knowing that the sunlight would bother Tamaki's eyes. He moved to sit behind him on the bed, he wasn't looking any better. "Did you sleep any?" Tamaki flinched as Kyouya touched his side, his fingers just barely touched him.  
"Did I scare you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Do you want to talk?"  
Tamaki opened his eyes but couldn't get himself to turn and look at Kyouya.  
"I'm sorry, for everything." His voice was barely coming back.  
"I know you are. Tamaki I know what caused you to do something so drastic. While I don't agree with what you did I understand now what pushed you to this, why you hurt so much."  
"How can you stand to talk to me after I hurt you? I'm a monster."  
"No, don't say that. You didn't hurt me you scared me. I was scared that I could lose you. You mean the world to me. Never call yourself a monster; you know no one thinks that. I still love you Tamaki. No matter what I'll always love you."  
Tamaki carefully sat up, it took more energy then he wanted or even had to do so. Avoiding Kyouya's face he noticed it was one thirty, Kyouya came home early for him. The pain in his chest flared up.  
"I hope I didn't get you in trouble for leaving early."  
"Don't worry about that, Hiroshi didn't mind at all."  
"How did you know?"  
"Angela called me when you weren't answering anything. Tamaki why can't you look at me?"  
"Is Angela mad at me that I forgot about her?"  
"No, she isn't. Why won't you look at me?"  
"I can't get the memories to stop. My mind can't rest. All I want to do is rest, my body is so tired. Tired of fighting to be the same, to be left alone, to forget."  
"Tamaki? Tamaki!" Kyouya reached out to catch Tamaki as he lost _**consciousness**_. He pulled him closer to him watching his breathing to make sure it stayed a normal pace. His body was exhausted and finally gave out so it could rest and recharge.  
"Kyouya…I love you." He watched as a tear left Tamaki's eye after the mumbled thoughts came out.  
"I love you too Tamaki. Sleep well." Keeping Tamaki in his arms he watched him sleep. Even now his mind wasn't letting him rest.

_I can't tell you  
how glad I am  
to have you  
to hold._

_I love you._

Kyouya woke up to his alarm. He already planned on not going to keep an eye on Tamaki. He must have forgotten to turn it off last night before he went to bed. At least this way he could call the office and leave Hiroshi a message to let him know. Rolling over he noticed the bed was empty, Tamaki wasn't here. Sitting up he noticed the bathroom was dark leaving no sign of him. Perhaps he got up early from sleeping so early in the day. The house was dark, the only light was from the sun that was just about up. He wasn't in the nursery, though Angela was.  
"Oh Kyouya good morning."  
"Have you seen Tamaki?"  
"No, I thought he was still in bed. But I got up to take care of the girls."  
He turned to go downstairs. This was strange if he was downstairs he would be at the piano but everything was quiet. As he opened the door to their office he heard Angela call his name. He ran into the kitchen to be handed a piece of paper. Fear flooded through him, the last time he got a note from Tamaki it was telling him he was leaving for America. Part of him feared the worst, that this note was found too late, that Tamaki was still a wreak when he wrote this.

_Kyouya,  
Please don't worry about me. I have decided to stay with my parents for a few days. I know you want to help and I'm grateful but I know I let you down. I can't look into your eyes and see how much I continue to hurt you. I know you'll be fine with Claire and Téa while I get past this. I love the three of you more than words can say but I feel I'll only let you down if I stay and have you try to help me. I just need to figure this out and I feel this is the only way to do that. I'm sorry._

_I love you,  
Tamaki_

"That idiot."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Okay I'm taking bets on how many people yell at me for this chapter. I believe next chapter is the last one. Please review and let me know how much you hate me for being mean. :)  
~femalefighter~  
_


	15. Our Time Apart

Chapter 15  
**Our Time Apart**

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

"Thank you ma'am. No, its fine just let him know I'll be here whenever he is ready." Kyouya hung up the phone relieved to hear that Tamaki was at his parents' house in one piece.  
"Well he is okay, he showed up last night. He must have left soon after I went to bed." Angela relaxed hearing that he was okay. She hadn't read the note; she just saw it and gave it to Kyouya. She was praying it hadn't it wasn't a suicide note until Kyouya read through it and relaxed as she knew that's what had been thinking when he first saw it. The note had been folded in half and the front just had Kyouya's name so their imaginations could run until they opened and read it.  
"How did he get there?"  
"My guess is the car, he hates driving but he will." With that though he walked into the hallway to the door that lead to the garage; sure enough their car was missing.

Kyouya walked back into the kitchen and sat at the island. Resting his head in his hands he wished everything could go back to the way it was before. When did life become so complicated? Why did Tamaki have to get dragged into something he didn't deserve to be in? His nerves were shot, it was draining just to sit here.  
"Angela, I need to thank you for all you've done but I need to ask you to go home. I don't want to keep you here and I plan to wait for Tamaki no matter how long it takes him to return. "  
"…if you wish Kyouya. Please call me if you need anything."  
"Thank you I will, I wish I could take you back personally."  
"Don't worry about it. I've dealt with the bus before, I can do it now."

After breakfast Angela left, leaving Kyouya alone. A part of him felt bad for having her leave but he wanted to be alone. Maybe alone he could figure out what Tamaki was thinking. Why would he decide to leave instead of staying so he could help him?  
*_Tamaki, what's going on in that head of yours, why can't I figure you out anymore._*  
His mind came back to reality as he heard one of the girls start crying. That's right, he couldn't just focus on Tamaki like he used to in the past. He had two girls that needed him right now. He would use the time he had with them to make up for the days he worked and couldn't see them until after.

Tamaki sat at the foot of his old bed in his old room. He wasn't sure why he came here really. Something told him he would find a way to get past his pain here. After all this was where it all started.  
"René you're up. You look a little better then when you arrived. I just came to tell you that Kyouya called earlier when you were asleep to make sure you got here okay. He sounded really upset on the phone, did you two get in a fight?"  
"No." Tamaki's voice stopped, he had to force it to say a simple word.  
"Then what happened between you two. Your father and I are happy to see you but you looked so upset when you arrived."  
Tamaki wasn't sure if he should involve his mother or not, he did come here unannounced though.  
"I hurt him, I hurt Kyouya in the worst way and I can't figure out how to fix it."  
"What did you do sweetie? I'm sure whatever it is Kyouya can forgive you for it."  
"I broke a promise, one that I can't see how he can forgive me for."  
Annie-Sophie stopped as his words sunk in.  
"René…I'm not saying what you did was right but how did Kyouya learn of this. What lead you to do that?"  
"Kyouya, he walked in. I can't get the look on his face when he saw me out of my head. I messed up, I hurt him so badly. I can't see how he can forgive me. This all happened because someone found out everything about the twins and even my past. I tried so hard to keep this from happening but I failed. I keep failing it seems." Burying his head in his hands he started crying. The pain in his chest came back just as badly as it did yesterday. Annie-Sophie was lost, what was Tamaki talking about. Her first fear was that he had an affair with someone based off of how he was acting and what he said. Now, she had no clue what he was talking about.  
"René, please forgive me if this sounds out of place but, what exactly happened?"  
"This." Tamaki lifted his head to push back the sleeve of his shirt.  
" Oh René," Annie-Sophie gently took his right arm his hand; she couldn't see the cuts as they were still covered but she didn't have too.  
"Why René, what could have made you decide to hurt yourself?"  
"I'm sorry mother; I can see I've let you down as well. Mother I tried so hard to not let it get this far. I'm just too weak; I have realized that after my actions. Mother my goal wasn't to hurt myself; it was to end my life. I couldn't take the pain of being different anymore. My entire story is covered in pages of a magazine. That magazine is available for purchase all over the country." He could feel what little hold he had on his emotions slipping. "It spoke of how I was able to have the girls, how it's wrong that they are living in an unstable home since it's just me and Kyouya. How what happened shouldn't be allowed. It makes me seem like a monster. I know I've always been a freak, I don't need to be reminded."  
"Oh René." She pulled him close to her. What kind of person would do something like this; it was horrible that someone could be capable of it. Was this what they wanted? To tear apart the soul of a person who was innocent, of a boy that just wanted to be left alone.  
"Mother, why must I continue to be punished? It seems that fate has made it so I can never forget what I am. It spoke towards the end that the girls shouldn't be allowed near me; that I could lose my hold on my illness causing me to snap and hurt them. First, I have to read my entire life story, the hardships I faced all through my life. The attempts on my life, and then to read that I'm not fit to be a parent, that I am unstable and a threat. I…I can't take it… mother."

Kyouya spent the rest of the morning in the nursery. Téa had no problem laying on the mat on the floor to play with the things hanging over her. Claire on the other hand didn't want to be put down. She was only content right now when she was in Kyouya's arms. This worked for him since Téa was happy where she was and he was sitting beside her so she knew he was here for her as well.  
"You're so much like Daddy T you know that Claire? One moment your completely restless and the next your calm. Daddy T can be just as fuzzy, but don't tell I said that or he'll complain. Well not really complain more like whine that I'm picking on him again. But it's true; one moment he'll be playing the piano and the next he'll be bugging me to do something. You'll both see soon enough when your able to go outside. I'll bet he'll drag you both all over the country with his crazy ideas. It will be fun though, it always is." His mind started to drift to when Tamaki would decide that they should go somewhere to enjoy some 'commoner party'. If he didn't want to do that then he would plead that they go to the beach or park. Thinking about that he remembered that Tamaki wanted the four of them to go out and enjoy the nice weather this weekend.  
"Shit! Oh, forget what I just said, both of you. Never repeat the word that left my mouth."  
The girls' doctor's appointment was tomorrow. He needed to figure out how he was going to get there since the bus didn't seem like a smart idea and Tamaki had the car. Well this sucked.  
"What am I going to do for tomorrow? Either of you have any ideas?" He noticed Téa was falling in and out of sleep already and Claire started smiling up at him.  
"What's this, do I make you smile? Well glad to know I can do that for you at least. Your smile is just like his you know that Claire. Hopefully the three of us can get him to smile again and soon."

Tamaki had fallen asleep after Annie-Sophie left the room. He hadn't slept well after he arrived and when he felt like this all he could or wanted to do was sleep. Waking up he didn't feel any better. His mind was swirling. He again hurt Kyouya, how much longer would he continue to hurt him? When would it get to the point that Kyouya said enough?  
*_I __**am**__ a monster, I hurt people. That's all I do. I'm not worthy enough for him or anyone. Kyouya has done so much for me, he has always stood beside me yet I continue to cause him pain. I am haunted by my past, a past that will never die until I do. Why did Kyouya have to find to me? Why couldn't he have arrived five minutes later? If I hadn't stopped, if that blade hit my skin it would have been my last cut. It would have been all I needed to grant the wishes of all those that want me dead. Kyouya wouldn't have been able to stop the bleeding; the doctors wouldn't have been able to help me fast enough. Why couldn't I have succeeded? Kyouya would be able to live in peace knowing he didn't have to worry about me getting upset and doing something. The twins wouldn't grow up knowing my story. They wouldn't have to be scared of me, of my scars. They wouldn't have to deal with my sins. They wouldn't have to know that I was broken beyond repair. They wouldn't have to see my defiled body.*_

Tamaki tried to stand up to get off the bed. His legs couldn't support him. His body ached and screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. His chest was on the fire, his mind was swirling. He felt his wrist burning, was this finally the end? Did this mean death was finally coming for him? Would he finally be set free from his pain and his loved ones able to relax? It seemed as if the fire only intensified, how much longer until he couldn't feel. He wrapped his arms around his chest, the pain became unbearable.  
_*I don't wanna die*  
_ He heard a faint voice in the back of his mind over the sound of his internal screaming. As he pulled the beds comforter closer to him and tighter his grip in hopes to handle the pain he saw his cell phone fall in front of his face. Releasing the comforter he pushed a button twice, he hoped it was the right button.  
"Hello? Tamaki is that you? Are you there?"  
"Help me…please."  
"What? Tamaki what's going on I can barely hear you. Talk to me!"  
He couldn't handle the pain anymore. He was tired. Tired of the pain, tired of fighting he closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep; maybe the pain would go away if he slept for awhile.

His eyes open slightly as he heard his name in the distance. His father was kneeling besides him.  
"Tamaki can you hear me? Stay with us okay. Your okay, I've got you."  
"It hurts." No sound came out of his mouth. He felt his father help him sit up, the motion hurt. Yuzuru helped him up to go on the bed again.  
"Your okay Tamaki just relax."

Kyouya walked downstairs after the twins fell asleep as they did this time of the day. Tamaki always complained about having nothing to do, he wasn't kidding, he really had nothing to do. Maybe he could work on the paperwork he started yesterday before he came home.  
"Shit." He never called Hiroshi this morning. Well at least Hiroshi would understand. Walking into their office he tried to come up with a way to not curse so much. Tamaki wouldn't be too pleased with him if the girls started repeating him. He noticed the answering machine light was blinking, that wasn't good. That meant he never heard the house phone ring.  
_"Kyouya, this is Hiroshi. I hope everything is okay there. If you have a second call me back and let me know."_ He probably should call him back and deep down he wanted to talk to someone. Asking Angela to leave was turning out to be a really bad idea.

He hung up with Hiroshi with plans for him to come over once he got out of work. He stared at the computer monitor. His thoughts couldn't focus on the page. The more he stared at the screen the more one particular question kept popping up. When did life become so difficult? He could still remember when their biggest worry was what to do together. Life had been so easy, carefree. They had responsibilities but they still managed to laugh while they handled them. When did life slap them across the face? Why did Tamaki's plan to smile every moment of every day back fire? He knew life wasn't easy, that it came with hardships but hadn't Tamaki gone through enough to allow him to live life carefree from now on? Tamaki was set on not letting hardships get to him. He fell for that dream as well, it wasn't hard to fall for any dream Tamaki had. He always got such a determined look on his face and got his mind set on it that anyone near him couldn't help but get swept up in his dreams. Could that be why Tamaki hurt so much now? His biggest dream besides the girls would probably never happen. Tamaki dreamed to live a quiet existence; he wasn't one for the spotlight. Okay sure, he loved attention but from friends and family only, not like this.

"Thank you for coming. We both appreciate it."  
"No ma'am thank you. I am glad to hear that Tamaki is okay. I got worried when he called my cell phone but wasn't really there." Angela walked into the house, it was beautiful. With the red runner on the floor and stairs she couldn't help but feel like she stood with royalty.  
"I'll take you to René's room. I'm unsure if he is asleep or not. Yuzuru has been watching him."  
Angela followed Annie-Sophie up the stairs, before she gawked at the house she wondered why she called him René and not Tamaki. She would have to ask him one day. As for the house, she thought Tamaki's place was huge. Sizing it next to this one it was small. You could fit five of her apartments in the hallway alone.  
"Yuzuru, Angela is here. Angela you remember René's father correct?" Angela noticed he looked up from where he was sitting. It was easy to tell he hadn't taken his eyes off Tamaki since he came in.  
"It's a pleasure to see you again sir, only I wish it hadn't been from Tamaki not feeling well."  
She noticed Tamaki was asleep but he looked tense, almost as if he was in pain. If he was awake she would be able to read him better by looking into his eyes but even now she understood enough. But what did his parents want her to do? Sure there was a doctor in front of her name but she wasn't a normal doctor. If this wasn't his depression she was useless.

Yuzuru got up and walked out with Annie-Sophie leaving Angela and the still sleeping Tamaki alone.  
"Oh Tamaki what is going on with you?" She sat where Yuzuru had been to watch his face. It was easy to tell that while he was asleep he wasn't resting.  
"An…Angela? What are you doing here?" Tamaki's voice was barely there as he opened his eyes. Slowly he sat up, why wasn't his body holding any energy?  
"You called me Tamaki don't you remember. I gather you haven't been asleep the whole time your father was here have you?"  
He looked down at his hands to avoid her face. He knew she was another one of his victims, just another person he was hurting.  
"No, not really. I'm so tired and I want to but I can't sleep." His voice held no depth, it held sadness, and pain but what bothered her the most was how hollow it was.  
"Tamaki's what's going on with you? Please talk to me. Everyone is worried about you."  
"I don't know Angela, I feel like I'm dying."  
"What?"  
"Before you told me that I called you. Do you know why I called you?"  
"What? No, I have no idea, not really. But when I picked up you said something to me though I could barely hear you. It sounded like you were asking for help. I was at my apartment so I called your parents with the other line. Next thing I knew your mother was asking me to come over to see if I can help you. Tamaki let me help you."  
"Angela, before I laid on the floor, right where you are now and I wanted to die. The pain I feel was much worse then but I heard a voice tell me that I didn't really want to die. It sounded like mine but it couldn't be since I was screaming from the pain. I know you're the first name in my contact list so maybe that's why I called you. After I did I opened my eyes to see my father standing over me. Angela I keep hurting everyone, I always see the same look on their faces. I don't want to cause anymore pain."  
"Is that is why you can't look at me now?"  
"Angela, I have never hurt so much before. Am I really dying? And if I am can it hurry up and claim me because I can't take it anymore."  
"Tamaki, we both know depression can kill you or cause other serious health problems. But, you have so many people that love you and want to help you get better."  
"But Angela, it hurts. And why? Why would they want to help me? After all I have done how can you still care about me?"  
"Because love doesn't care. Come on has Kyouya told you nothing. Love doesn't care that you are sick; it will still wrap its arms around you and hold you close until you feel better. Kyouya is really worried about you because he loves you. I know you want to get better too for his sake as well as Téa and Claire's. So no more excuses, let me help you beat this."  
"But I…" He couldn't argue with her any more. There was no point in it; he already knew that her efforts wouldn't do any good for him. But deep down under the hollowness he felt something, it seemed warm and inviting.  
"Tamaki I'll be right back okay. I'm going to get something for you so you can sleep and actually rest."  
She walked out of the bedroom to see if his parents had a sleep aid. If Tamaki could get even a few hours of sleep he would start to feel better. She knew a sleeping pill wasn't the smartest choice for people with depression but if she remembered correctly he wasn't on any medication so there was nothing for it to conflict with. Either way someone would watch him for any negative side effects.

"Wow, she has gotten bigger since I last saw her. Forgive me Kyouya but which one is she?"  
"Téa." Kyouya started laughing as he sat with Hiroshi in the living room. Téa woke up right before he arrived, Claire luckily for him was still asleep.  
"One day I'll figure out how to tell them apart. So how is Tamaki?" Hiroshi watched as the look on Kyouya's face change drastically.  
"I won't be in work for a few days at least. I need to stay here, for the girls."  
"Of course, but if you don't mind me asking what's wrong with Tamaki? How serious is it?"  
Kyouya stared at Téa as he looked for the right words. Did he want Hiroshi to know Tamaki's secrets?  
"Tamaki, he, he has been sick for years. He has been able to live with this, illness for awhile now. Sadly at times it can flair up so to speak and he becomes very sick from it. Yesterday it became severe. Hiroshi, if I hadn't gotten to him when I did, well, I don't think there would have been a positive outcome."  
"Kyouya, I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard for him to be so young and to be affected by something that can strike him down all of a sudden. And hard on you to watch him suffer. Is he okay now at least?"  
"I can only hope so."  
Hiroshi noticed Kyouya's cell phone on his lap. It was easy to tell he wished it would go off.  
"He isn't here, is he Kyouya?"  
Kyouya just stared at Téa with one eye and his phone with the other.  
"He decided to stay with his parents until he beats this."  
"I'm so sorry. If you need anything please let me know."  
"Thank you. But maybe it's for the best, maybe Tamaki can find the answers and get the help he needs this way. Hiroshi can I ask for your advice?"

Hiroshi put down the magazine Kyouya handed to him stunned by what he read.  
"I would have him arrested on criminal charges."  
"Can I do that?"  
"Well Tamaki would have to most likely. I take it this is what made Tamaki sick?"  
"I believe so yes. This was open when I found him, it nearly killed him and I mean that literally. As you saw his entire life is in there. If he didn't already have insecurities and issues he would now."  
"I would press charges, especially since this isn't the first time correct. Besides your privacy has been violated, the author of the article has things that clearly show that." Hiroshi flipped over to the publishers page curious to see who the editor was and why they allowed this to be printed.  
"I'm surprised, Komatsuzawa, Akito is the editor. I do my advertising through his younger brothers firm." Kyouya tried to figure out why that name sounded so familiar. When he figured it out he wished Téa wasn't in his arms.  
"Komatsuzawa has hated Tamaki since high school."  
"Kyouya that is another reason Tamaki should do something. He will only keep doing this to him. The things he has here are facts, facts that unless Tamaki told him personally he would only be able to obtain illegally. You could create a nice case with this and put a stop to it for good. The only thing you may need are hospital or doctor reports to backup the fact that what Tamaki did was in direct relation to the article."  
"There in lies another problem, if I got Tamaki to press charges he wouldn't go see a doctor. Yesterday he was barely able to stay standing but he wouldn't go get help."  
Speaking of the doctor that reminded him, he still needed a way to get the girls to their appointment tomorrow.  
"Hiroshi, I hate to ask this of you, but do you have a car?"  
"A car? Yes, I do, but that seems like a strange question to ask me so what brings it up?"  
"Tamaki took ours and the twins have an appointment tomorrow, one that isn't a good idea to cancel."  
"Say no more. I'll either be here to get you personally or my driver will take you. What time should I be here?"  
Kyouya felt bad asking Hiroshi to help him like this but it did solve the problem.

Tamaki woke up to the light hitting his eyes. What time was it? It was probably early evening; he figured he only slept for an hour or two. The clock read eight and he noticed the am was lit up. He actually slept through the rest of the afternoon and all of the evening. Angela had been right in saying he would feel better if he slept well and he did, well he was a little better at least. His chest still felt hollow but it wasn't as bad as it had been. The sleeping pill he was forced to take helped him sleep peacefully though he still hated the idea. Slowly he stood up, knowing that his legs couldn't handle him yesterday he was scared. Before he tried to move far from the bed he stood making sure he wasn't going to fall. Taking it slow he walked to the door and down the stairs. It was strange to hear the piano without being the one to play it. Annie-Sophie looked up and stopped playing as she saw him enter the room.  
"René, good morning. Do you feel any better today? You look better."  
"Mother, can I ask you something?"  
"You can ask me anything you know that." She moved over on the bench so he could sit next to her.  
"Am I a horrible person because I left my family?"  
"Of course not. Never think that René. A parent knows what the best choice is for their child. You left because you aren't feeling well and for your girls' safety as well as your own it was the best choice. Not because you don't love them. Besides you plan to return to them once you are feeling better."  
"I feel horrible for it though."  
"That's from being away from them. I know I felt the same way when you moved to Japan. We may have decided that it would be best for you but I know I felt horrible. I know the girls will still love you once you go back home I promise you. Please stop worrying about it; you're never going to get better if you find more things to bother you."  
Tamaki placed his hands over the keys, he didn't feel like playing but it felt nice to have his hands in the position too. As he stayed there a thought crossed his mind causing his hands to slam down on the keys.  
"What's wrong René, are you okay?"  
"Mother what is today?"  
"Wednesday the fourteenth. Why is something wrong?"  
"I have the car. I have the car and the girls have to be somewhere at eleven."  
"Tamaki, if you don't feel like driving anywhere I can take your car to your house for Kyouya to use." Tamaki and Annie-Sophie watched as Angela walked into the room. He didn't know she spent the night.  
"No I should go. I'll call him to let him know."  
"Tamaki don't push yourself or you'll end up as you were yesterday."  
"I need to be there, I should be there. I can get myself to last a few hours. But Angela, can you wait here for me to get back? I need your help with something, something I know you can do."

Kyouya was surprised to see Hiroshi at his house. He figured work would make it hard since whenever Hiroshi needed time off Kyouya took over.  
"It's a slow time for us, they can manage without us for the day."  
"Fuyumi knows doesn't she?"  
"I didn't have a choice, I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm glad she knows what's going on now instead of finding out later and getting mad. I learned my lesson the first time.  
"I must warn you now, don't keep things from her. I know you know what happened last time but right now she could be a lot worse."  
"I try but we have conflicting ideas."  
"I hear that you know I do but she worries about you when you don't tell her things. And I know she will only yell at you more."  
"I don't think she has ever _yelled _at me before. When I told her about Tamaki she was displeased but she didn't yell at me. Why would she start now?"  
"Well about that. Your girls are going to have a playmate once everyone is able."  
Kyouya's head snapped up barely missing the car door frame as he was backing up from strapping Claire in.  
"So Fuyumi is getting her wish then?"  
"Kyouya she trapped me. She saw your girls and I couldn't create an excuse anymore."  
"So I take it you just found out yourself."  
"After I got home last night I got hit with the news. That my friend is a wakeup call."  
"You're telling me. But congratulations all the same." Both started laughing at the conversation. Kyouya was glad Hiroshi was able to come, they were able to joke around; the normal business air was gone. He could relax if only for a little bit.

Hiroshi pulled into the doctor's office parking lot. Kyouya was surprised to see their car in the lot already. He didn't think Tamaki would come. As he and Hiroshi stepped out so did Tamaki. He saw the car pull up but wasn't sure if that was him or notsince he didn't recognize the car. When he saw Kyouya he took a deep breath and stepped out. Hiroshi handed Téa's car seat to Tamaki and stepped aside to give both men space. He noticed Tamaki didn't seem well, as if it took so much energy and will power to even stand. The heat probably wasn't helping. It was still pretty early and they were in the high ninety's from the heat wave they were facing. Tamaki, he noticed was wearing long clothes so that couldn't be helping him any. He figured he only wore them to hide the cuts on his arm. Hiroshi was still stunned by that fact; Tamaki had never seemed like the type of person to be affected by depression. He was always so energetic, and he almost always had a smile on his face. No one should have to get to the point where cutting is the only way to remind themselves that they are alive or to try to end their life. Once he got back to the office he would have to donate money to Tamaki's centers so they could continue to help people.

"I didn't know if you would be here Kyouya."  
"I should say the same for you Tamaki. Are you okay, the sun must be bothering you."  
"I called the house to tell you I would pick you up but you never answered so I just came here when it was getting closer."  
"I'm sorry I never heard the phone ring. I showered later then I usually do so I must have missed you." Kyouya could tell that even with the sunglasses on Tamaki's face he still wasn't looking at him. He couldn't explain how much it hurt knowing that the one you love couldn't stand to look at your face; no matter what the reason why was.  
"Tamaki, I know you don't want my help but I learned of a way that you can never be bothered but magazines ever again."  
"Let's talk inside. Hiroshi, you don't have to wait in the car."  
"Thank you Tamaki but I am okay." Both noticed that what Tamaki said. He didn't tell Hiroshi he could go home meaning he didn't plan on going home with Kyouya after this.

They sat in the waiting area. Dr. Yamada got called to the hospital for an emergency earlier so he was running a little behind.  
"What were you saying outside?"  
"Hiroshi told me of a way that we can stop the privacy violations. But, you have to be willing to make the idea work."  
"What do I have to do?"  
"You have to press charges on Akira Komatsuzawa and have Dr. Yamada say that your current state is in direct relation to the article."  
"Press charges? But that could ruin his life."  
"And what about yours? Tamaki all you have ever wanted is to forget and move on. You will never be able to do that if he keeps digging. We both know he hasn't been a friend towards you ever since high school."  
"What? I didn't know he didn't like me back then."  
"That's not important. What is that you do this. Make it so your dream can come true."  
"You think this could really work?"  
"I do."  
"Then I guess I'll give it a shot. I will press charges against him. But won't this just create more attention instead of getting rid of it?"  
"That you can leave to me. I can make sure he is exposed while your secrets and involvement stays in the background."  
Kyouya noticed Tamaki couldn't look up from the floor. With his sunglasses off he could see the pain Tamaki still held in his eyes. How he couldn't stare at Téa, he could only keep one eye on her. Kyouya wanted to pull him close and make the pain go away but he knew Tamaki wouldn't allow his touch and he couldn't help Tamaki. Only Tamaki could help Tamaki right now.

After the appointment they walked back out, the girls were good and Dr. Yamada was willing to help Tamaki. It was obvious Tamaki was suffering and he agreed with Kyouya, putting a stop to Akira would be the best option.  
"Kyouya!" He stopped getting into Hiroshi's car as he hear Tamaki say his name.  
"I'm going to fix this. I know of a way to let go of everything. It will take me time but I can feel that this is the right thing."  
"You have my full support so go for it! You know I'll wait for you to beat this no matter how long it takes. I love you."  
He thought he saw Tamaki smirk slightly before getting into his car to go back to his parents house.  
"I love you too."

"Tamaki, are you sure about this?"  
"Angela I know this is going to be hard on me but I know your really good at it. I know you can put me back without all of my baggage."  
"I'll do my best then."  
Tamaki sat on his bed while Angela sat next to him in the chair. In school they were taught how to pull apart a person by what they asked and how they reacted. It wasn't the best option to use at times because it was designed to leave nothing untouched. Every moment was closely examined and it left the client raw and exposed while they worked together to solve the problem. Angela had aced it when they were tested on it. Tamaki did too but he couldn't do it himself. Deep down he knew what was coming and he knew things could get very bad very quickly but he knew he could trust Angela. He could handle the coming pain, tears, and memories if it meant he would be able to ask Kyouya for forgiveness. After this he would be able to go back to Kyouya and look at his face. He could handle what was coming if it was for his family and their happiness together.

0o0o0o0o

I lied not the last chapter. Only because this chapter is longer than I thought and I haven't gotten to the point I need to yet. I'm aiming for next chapter as the last. Please review and leave your thoughts. :)

~Femalefighter~


	16. We'll be fine Firsts

Chapter 16  
**We'll be fine/Firsts**

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

It didn't take long for Angela to discover something about Tamaki. His whole life had been filled with people hating him for one reason or another. It was no surprise he had problems now. From the minute he was born his grandmother shunned him, hated his very existence. It seemed that as soon as she learned how important his mother was to him and that he would do anything for her he was sent to Japan. Moving had to be hard but to move and be told that he would never see his mother again had to be a tough and heartbreaking decision. It must have only gotten harder since the grandmother still treated him like a disease and as soon as he was living a happy life he was being forced to move again. She made it seem that his happiness was a sin. No wonder he called himself a monster, his own grandmother, someone who tried his hardest to impress, treated him like one. It was obvious that she was the start of all of his trouble. Even though she passed away it wasn't enough to erase the scars she already created on him.

"Tamaki she is dead so why can't you move on?"  
"I don't know."  
"You do know, you just won't accept it."  
"No, I don't know, if I did I would have accepted it long ago."  
"Do you think that you're the monster your grandmother claimed you to be?"  
"How can I not be? I mean she was right I am my parents' sin in human form. A constant reminder for my family of what they did. I will always bring shame to my parents' name. Not to mention the fact that I never led a tradition life. And I hate it. I hate living like this, always knowing what I am. Never being able to forget my past, knowing that I have brought two girls into a world that may treat them like I was. I hate the nightmares, the shoulder side glances."  
"You hate your existence. You hate yourself then."  
"Yes I hate myself!...oh god." Tamaki slouched, hiding his face in his hands. He always knew he hated himself, deep down. He hated all that separated him from everyone else. He wasn't normal in anything. What he wouldn't give to be like a normal person. Even to be like Kyouya and not care, to just let go; to be a normal male. He could handle the being gay part, he got over that years ago. It was everything else that he hated. Hearing those words come from his mouth hurt in more ways than he could ever imagine. All this time he hadn't been fair to Kyouya or to anyone. For how could he truly love him, how could he love anyone when he couldn't stand himself?

"How can I not though when I have been different my whole life. I have been looked down upon because of my family's choices. I have always been dirty, tainted, and when you grow up in a family that has money; that has power you see how people treat you differently when you're not legitimate. When you try to forget they don't hesitate to show you your place, how impossible forgetting really is."  
"You don't still believe that do you? That money and family set your life in stone. I mean you have decided to lead your own life. A life that has nothing to do with your father's business, you have decided to do something that you're passionate for. You are following your own dreams so you can continue to do what you love. You're doing what you want based off of who you are not how much money you have or who your parents are."  
"Whether I change my life or not doesn't change the truth. So long as I am alive I will always be reminded that I am a sin. Everything that happens to me in my life is a reminder of that sin. It is my punishment for being born."  
Tamaki moved to bring his legs closer to his chest so he could become a ball. He could never forget that fact, he was raised that way. It was stupid to try; this idea to try and move on was a mistake. He saw that now, he was just wasting his and Angela's time.  
"Tamaki come here I want to show you something."  
"Angela stood up to grab Tamaki's hand and pulled him off the bed. She dragged him to the other side of the room. Against his will she forced him to stare at himself in the full body mirror.  
"Angela stop."  
"Not until you look and listen. I want you to be able to look and see what I see every day. I see a twenty-two year old that despite life's obstacles is determined to live his life smiling. I see a man who is married to a person where neither can live without the other. I also see a person that has two little girls that I know adore you and I know that will only get stronger as they get older. I see a smart, hardworking man that is incredibly talented in all he does. Not to mention how handsome he is and he has hair that girls would kill for. I also see a body that looks fantastic considering he had twins just a little over a month ago." She couldn't help but smile as she watched him cock an eyebrow at the last statement. Obviously he didn't see that one at all.

"The point is that no one sees a tall male from unwed parents. We only see what you want us to see, your life can be only as private as you make it."  
"Yea but it isn't that simple. I mean Kyouya knows that it is never that simple for us. We learned that the order we are born means everything not to mention what sex we are. Not to mention who our parents are, lineage means everything when you are known worldwide."  
"You know the gender varies family to family. Kyouya's father is traditional meaning the eldest son gets the company. If he has a daughter then the company may go to her husband. You know that your grandmother was for power not love so that is why she made you believe that lineage means everything. But, we both know that even a commoner can marry a prince if they are really in love. This isn't what I am saying though. What I am saying is that Kyouya loves where he is at and wouldn't trade it for the world. Tamaki, when he looks at himself he doesn't see what his life once was he sees what his life is and he is happy with that. He doesn't care what others say because he knows it won't make him change who he is or what he does. At the end of the day he is happy knowing he gets to see you and know you will always be side by side. I _am_ going to get you to that point Tamaki."

Tamaki stared at himself in the mirror. He was trying to see what Angela saw. All he could see was a battered and scared male both inside and out. There was no way she saw all she said, that just wasn't possible.

"Are you sure we are looking at the same person?"  
"Of course I am sure. I wouldn't lie to you about this."  
"So you really see those things about me?"  
"I do, every word, every detail." She moved her hands as she felt him move. His body shook before he fell to his knees crying.  
"Thank you Angela."  
It may have taken her a few hours but she did it. She finally unlocked the first seal Tamaki held. He had locked it tightly so only he would be affected every time it became unstable and opened. Tomorrow she would make him face Kyouya and the two of them could finish taking down his demons. She knelt down beside him to hold his chin in her hands and look into his eyes.  
"Tamaki, if you could do your life differently would you?"  
"No, I don't think so. Because now I can prove everyone wrong. I can live my life exactly as I want and have been. I can continue to love the life I'm living with the people I love."  
"That's what I want to hear."  
He looked back at the mirror, "I still can't see what you see, not yet, but I want to. I have always wanted to."  
"You'll get there trust me. I'm not finished with you yet. We both know this isn't solved in day. Tamaki, do you trust Kyouya?"  
"Yes, I always have."  
"Then let him help guide you. You don't want to hurt him anymore but you can't look at him and won't talk to him. He loves you; you know that as a fact so don't question it. You are hurting him now by not looking at him and I can't fix that only you can. Don't push him away anymore."  
She saw she hit something inside of him. Tomorrow he would go talk to Kyouya she was sure of it. For now though they had a lot more work to do. No matter how long it took she would get him to admit everything. If he could speak his thoughts better then he wouldn't seal it all away. She smiled softly at him as she wiped away his tears and helped him stand back up.

After Kyouya got back he was grateful that Hiroshi took him up on his offer to stay for a little bit. The girls were restless and he appreciated the help Hiroshi offered. Claire didn't want to be held by him but Téa didn't care as long as she was in someone's arms right now she was happy.  
"Of course Téa doesn't mind my touch, she loves her uncle. Claire, well I guess I have to warm up to her more."  
"Don't worry about it. She won't let anyone besides me and Tamaki hold her. Even Tamaki's parents can't hold her with her crying."  
"Funny because I think Tamaki and his father are so much alike."  
"I know I thought the same thing too."  
"Kyouya this is going to sound sappy but I'm very glad we have gotten closer over the years. I have two younger sisters so it's nice to talk to another guy for once, though you are still younger."  
"Well sorry, let me age five years so we are closer."  
Both started laughing, though Kyouya knew that Hiroshi was being serious. He knew exactly what he was getting at. He may have had two older brothers but he hadn't spoken to them in years. Hiroshi was more like a brother to him then his actual brothers were.

"You know watching you and Tamaki handle your girls I feel that it won't be so hard."  
"We have been really lucky, other then the few moments like this everything has been extremely easy. I'm not going to lie I was freaking out. But, if we can handle the twins you can handle your child no problem I'm sure."  
"My fears won't go away as time goes on will they?"  
"Nope, in fact it gets worse, much worse. But don't start to panic for they die down a little once you hold them."  
"Fan…fantastic." Hiroshi started laughing at his own fears. Kyouya didn't help get rid of them he only helped deal with it a little better. He got the feeling this would be a long nine months.  
Kyouya could tell Hiroshi was trying to get him to relax and stop worrying about Tamaki so much. Seeing him before concerned him. He looked out of it still; his face was still drawn out. He was praying that whatever Tamaki was going to try worked. He needed it too; he needed to move past all of the things that still haunted him.

Hiroshi went to put Téa in her crib leaving Kyouya in the living room with Claire.  
"You know Claire I know that Daddy T plays the piano for you when you can't sleep but Daddy K can't. I guess this your way of telling me that I should huh? Well sorry I've never been good at music so I guess that means that I should find another method to help you fall asleep."  
She just started to smile at him and went to reach up towards his face.  
"Want me to do this?" He fixed how he was holding her to play with her better.

The next morning Kyouya rolled over to stare at Tamaki's side of the bed. He missed waking up and seeing him next to him. He stared for a few minutes lost in his thoughts before getting up to get ready for the day. As he hung out in the kitchen he waited for the girls to wake up. Grabbing a piece of fruit he stared in the fridge, he really needed to learn how to cook even a little. Something told him he would be ordering in again if there weren't leftovers. What did he do yesterday for food? Oh yea he ordered in for Hiroshi. Looked like he was having toast, toast was good.

Kyouya was lost in his thoughts as he walked downstairs from taking care of the girls. With them asleep again his mind loved to daydream. When he hit the bottom of the stairs his mind snapped back to reality, if not then he was losing his mind. Tamaki stood in the hall, he looked okay.  
"Hi Kyouya."  
His stomach flipped as he heard Tamaki say his name and he was looking at him.  
"Hi Tamaki, how are you doing?"  
"I'm getting there. Are the girls doing okay?"  
"Of course, they just fell asleep for the afternoon."  
"Oh, good, so we can talk for awhile."  
Kyouya couldn't get over this feeling. How Tamaki was talking to him, it was as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

For some reason Tamaki led them into the office. Kyouya sat by their desk as Tamaki sat on the loveseat. He wasn't sure if Tamaki wanted them to be close together or not.  
"Kyouya I, I have a lot I need to say, some may be things you already realized but let me say them. I want to get back what I lost. I can feel it, my body aches for it and maybe together we can find it."  
Kyouya just sat where he was waiting for Tamaki to continue. He knew Tamaki had to say it all, admit it all to move on.  
"Kyouya,.. Tuesday, while I was at my parents' house, for a little while I hated you. I hated that you stopped me. I hated that you didn't let me finish what I started. I hated that I wasn't dead. If you hadn't stopped me when you did I would have died. I knew exactly what I was trying to do and would have succeeded. That had been my intention, I wasn't cutting myself so I could feel, I was cutting so I could die. Kyouya I hate myself, I have always hated myself. And to be honest with you I don't think I'll ever stop hating myself. I can't escape my past and even though what used to separate me from being like you is gone I don't see other people forgetting. Kyouya so long as you can continue to love me, love me even though I am a sin. Love me though I was born different I think I can start to see what you see. I want to see what you see, I always have but I have always wanted to be normal, yet all I see are my imperfections. I believe that if you can do this then I can finally stop hating myself. Sure you have problems too but how you've handled them, how you learned to not care is something I desire and yearn for. Kyouya if you stay by my side and let me borrow your strength I'm sure I can rise above this and maybe finally move on. Kyouya I know I broke my promise to you the other day and I'm sorry. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover how bad I feel for hurting you. If you can forgive me and are willing to help me then I'm sure I can one day repay you. I can repay you by loving you as much as you love me because I feel now that I haven't given you all that I can. I love you Kyouya, I never want to stop loving you. I never want to leave your side. Can you forgive me for what I've done?"

Kyouya stayed as he was for a moment. Without realizing it he stood up and moved to Tamaki wrapping his arms around him.  
"I forgive you. I will stay by your side forever, I will help you rise above your fears I promise. Tamaki I love you and I want to see you happy. I miss your smile, I miss knowing that you're okay. Together let's get you back to how you were without your demons luring in the shadows."  
"…Kyouya, thank you."  
Before Tamaki could say anything about not letting him down Kyouya cut him off. He brought their lips together to prove that he had his back. Tamaki was flooded with support and love. He could feel the love Kyouya had for him, he felt warmth. Now he was certain he would be okay, he would get past this, he would be happy.  
_*I love you.*  
*I love you too Tamaki.*  
_Tamaki broke apart only to reposition himself closer. He couldn't get enough of this feeling that swelled inside of him again. He loved Kyouya's arms around him. He loved being held, he felt safe for the first time in a long time; since he first felt broken. He never wanted this feeling to go away. For the first time he didn't feel like a monster, he didn't feel like a sin tarnishing everything he touched. Even if he was a monster he knew he was loved by someone. He wasn't alone; Kyouya loved him even after everything. He still loved him and knowing that made him happier than he ever believed he could be when it came to love. Once again he was excited for the life they started with their girls.

It took time to get Tamaki past his fears. That was fine since they had plenty of time to go slow and make sure they solved this problem for good. His first big outing since this happened was the trip to the park he planned last week. With the heat finally broken it was perfect weather for the four of them to spend the day. Kyouya could see how shaky Tamaki was about this. But with Kyouya at his side he slowly relaxed and was able to stop worrying. He felt lighter now, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

_* September*_

"Tamaki what do want to do for our anniversary? Your mother says she has no problem watching the girls if we want to go out."  
"I know but I haven't decided if I feel like doing anything." Tamaki sat on the window in their bedroom looking out. Kyouya was getting ready for bed.  
"Okay, we don't have to do anything if you don't want. We could always do what we did last year. We could have the girls stay your parents and we could hang out here."  
"Oh yea I remember now last year we went out to the restaurant in the city that opened and then we hung out here. Wait, no, isn't going to happen."  
"Why not?"  
"Because that is how we had the girls."  
"Okay fine never mind. Oh I know what you would be interested in. There is an expo going on that day so we can go there. I was told that they are going to have some overseas things."  
" That sounds like fun I haven't been to an expo in years."  
Kyouya, proud of himself for figuring out a way to get out of the house for a few hours with no worries, went over to Tamaki. They sat together at the window and looked out, something they hadn't done in a long time it seemed.

_* October *_

"I did it!"  
Kyouya was just barely to move his legs closer to him as he saw Tamaki run out of the closet and jump on top of the bed.  
"Someone is in a good mood."  
"Of course I am, I should be because I _finally_ fit into my old jeans. _And,_ not only do they fit but they aren't tight."  
"You know you looked fine before and you only had the 'extra' weight for what three months?"  
"Four and speak for yourself, it took me forever to get my body back."  
"Whatever."  
"Heyyy, don't whatever me. I gained around forty pounds from the girls."  
"There was no way you gained forty pounds."  
"Okay it was like thirty-five. But still this is a big deal for me."  
"Your right I'm sorry. You look fantastic." He moved to pull Tamaki closer to him. "They look good on you only why is there a tear down the leg?"  
"What?"Tamaki pulled away to look at his leg when he realized Kyouya was just messing with him. "You are so mean."  
"I'm sorry your face is so priceless when I tease you. But, by the way what was the final count with that shoe game you were playing? I know it was a few months ago but you never told me the winner."  
"Well I don't remember the numbers exactly but I know I lost."  
"You lost? I thought you told me you were winning and by a good bit too."  
"Well I was but towards the end it got really hard to tie to my shoes, actually it was pretty much impossible so sandals caught up and eventually tied. Then I was winning again somehow until I not thinking kicked my shoes off one day before I should have and that was the end of that."  
"I bet you were bummed. And where was I that I don't remember you mentioning that you lost?"  
"I don't know maybe I didn't tell you because I knew you would laugh at me. I know I was bummed not only because I lost but also because I lost one hundred yen to Hikaru."  
"You bet Hikaru?"  
"Yea one night he called or something and it was brought up so he bet me that I would lose."  
"And what does this teach you?"  
"Never beat Hikaru, he cheats."

It was nice to see Tamaki in such a great mood again. He missed their back and forth banters. He had wanted to tease Tamaki for awhile now but didn't want to hurt him as he was trying to recover. By the time they got up to take care of the girls their sides hurt from laughing so hard.

Kyouya got home from work to hear Tamaki laughing somewhere and smelled something fantastic coming from the kitchen. Angela was at it again, she was what a cook.  
"Kyouya welcome home. Tamaki's in the kitchen laughing at I'm scared to know what. I made a stew pot for you guys since Tamaki has been bugging for one now that the weather is cooler."  
"More like since the first leaf changed and you're not staying?"  
"I can't I have to help my mother with something. See you guys tomorrow." With that she finished getting her coat on and left the house. Kyouya quickly went upstairs to change out of his suit and went back downstairs to see what trouble Tamaki was getting into with the girls.  
"Tamaki how was your…do I want to ask?" When he walked in he noticed Tamaki was sitting with the twins trying to get them to eat only he was probably wearing more of it.  
"I would kiss you hello but I fear that I'll get covered in baby food. It's even in your hair."  
"That would be from that little terror. She is having a blast swatting my hand away."  
"It looks fun. Téa knows what she is doing."  
"You would side with her. Here you try to get her to swallow…or open her mouth even. She seems to have learned everything from you so who knows."  
Kyouya moved a chair from the table to sit next to Tamaki. Tamaki watched as Kyouya struggled as well though he didn't get swatted away, yet. Internally he started laughing at him. Claire was usually the one that was hard to feed but tonight she wasn't being as fuzzy. Téa on the other hand had been difficult all day.  
"What's with that look of satisfaction? Your enjoying this aren't you?"  
"Me, no of course not. Claire it's not nice to laugh at Daddy K's hardship with your sister." He grabbed Claire's hand to have it point at Kyouya and since she wasn't laughing at him Tamaki did for her.  
"You want to be like that huh. Téa don't stand for that. Let Daddy show you how to fight back. Taking the spoon with food on it he flung it at Tamaki's face. As they watched Tamaki's reaction he high fived her.  
"That is disgusting no wonder she won't eat it."  
Tamaki jumped out of the chair to wash his face and rinse his mouth out.  
"You girls should have told me what I was feeding you was nasty, ugh, gross. Kyouya you should taste it, this is sick."  
"No thanks, I'll pass. But uh Tamaki, I think they have been." He hinted towards the shirt stains and at his hair.  
"I'm going to go change shirts and get this junk out of my hair really fast. Can you set the table so we can at least eat? After dinner we'll try again with something that doesn't taste so gross."  
"Is she this bad in the morning?"  
"Not usually, Claire is usually the difficult one. I've learned not to shower until after breakfast because of it. Oatmeal makes a mess."  
Kyouya couldn't stop laughing once Tamaki walked out. He felt bad that the girls were hard at times when he was at work. At least Tamaki was enjoying every moment of it, it seemed.

While they were eating dinner they couldn't get over the 'conversation' the girls were having with themselves while they sat in their high chairs.  
"What do you think their talking about?"  
"How to make tomorrow even crazier for you. Claire is congratulating Téa over making you nuts today. She has taught her well it seems."  
"Oh yay….fantastic."

_*November *_

Kyouya woke up to see Tamaki already up. He could hear his voice through the monitor and he sounded worried. It was strange to hear one of the girls up this early. Perhaps one was sick? When it didn't like Tamaki was leaving the room soon he put on his glasses and walked out of their bedroom. Tamaki looked up to see Kyouya up and walking in the room.  
"Oh good you're up. Maybe she wants you."  
"Come here Claire. What's wrong are you not feeling well?"  
"I don't think she is sick, she doesn't feel hot. She just woke up and won't calm down. I've tried everything."  
Kyouya sat next to him on the window to try and get her to relax. He needed to get ready for work but he wanted to make sure she was okay before he did. Tamaki watched her closely as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Maybe she was sick, she seemed uncomfortable. Well he knew what he was doing when the doctor's office opened.  
"No Claire you can't put Daddy's finger in your mouth. You can hold it but…stop, no. Tamaki I've got it, she's teething."  
Tamaki stared at her; that made sense. He still had no clue how to help her though.  
"We don't have anything to help her do we?"  
"I don't think so. Do they even make anything?"  
Kyouya thought about it for a second while he tried to keep his fingers away from her grip. "I'm not sure, my guess would be yes. I'll ask around the office later."

Tamaki followed Kyouya, who was still holding Claire into their room.  
"What are you doing?" He watched as Kyouya walked into the bathroom and was looking for something.  
"Here take her for a minute. I'm looking for something we can use for her mouth other then my finger. It's obvious she wants something to ease the pain." Looking under the sink he found small towels; that would work. He should have grabbed a washcloth from the nursery, they were even smaller. Once it was colder from being placed under the running water he rung it out. Getting Claire to open her mouth wasn't hard. Once she settled down Kyouya went to get ready for work.

Tamaki sat in their office trying to check the accounts of the centers. It was hard with Claire in his lap and trying to reach for everything so she could stick it in her mouth. She had been in the play pen with Téa until she started to hurt again. As soon as she became cranky she hit Téa with what Tamaki wasn't sure of. He just heard a smack and looked up to see Téa starting to cry. Now they were separated until Kyouya got home most likely. He would probably put them together to watch them.  
"Hello Tamaki." Angela stepped into the office ready to help him with whatever he wanted or needed done. He was surprised she decided to stay this long since he had been back up to his normal speed for awhile now. He liked having her around so he wasn't going to make her leave. Téa saw her and wanted her attention.  
"Téa there you are. How are you today?" She picked her up and noticed the bruise on her arm.  
"How did you get this Téa huh?"  
"That would be from Claire here. She isn't in the best of moods today."  
"Aww, is she sick?"  
"Not really, she is teething."  
"Oh that's no fun. Here give her to me so I can try to help her." Tamaki didn't think Claire would calm down in Angela's arms and she didn't. But, she held her and walked out of the office. Tamaki, now holding Téa followed her into the kitchen.  
"Tamaki, don't you have a teething ring?"  
"A what ring?"  
"Okay obviously not. You should have Kyouya pick up a couple. They help a lot. No sweetie Aunt Angela needs her finger if you want me to help you."  
Tamaki laughed as Angela used the nickname he gave her since she was at the house all the time and the girls loved her. Well Téa at least.  
"Tamaki have you used _anything _to help her?"  
"Well Kyouya used a cold towel this morning but that only worked for an hour or so."  
"This will do." She was looking in the fridge and pulled out two carrots. Tamaki watched as Claire happily sucked on it. Angela handed the other one to Tamaki for Téa.  
"I don't want Téa to think I don't like her anymore. She is still my buddy, right Téa?" Téa smiled and started to move in Tamaki's arms wanting to go back to Angela. He was curious to know how Angela got to be so good with children. She never mentioned working with them or having one of her own. He didn't want to ask and maybe upset her though.  
"What's with that look? What's bugging you?"  
"Nothing is bugging me. I just can't get over that Claire let you hold her and stopped crying while in your arms. My parents tried numerous times but she hates it when it isn't Kyouya or myself holding her."  
"Yea you were telling me. That's really strange since Téa doesn't mind and both are always around your parents."  
"I know. Angela how are you so good with kids?"  
"Well I practically raised my little brother so my mom could work. Once my mother found out she was pregnant again my dad left. That left us alone and since I wasn't old enough to work but I was old enough to care of my brother I did. My mother had to work more to support us. You know, when I first saw Kyouya I knew he looked familiar but it took me forever to realize I knew he because my mother worked at the same hospital as his father and older brother."  
"I'm really sorry to hear that you had a rough childhood."  
"Its okay, it's funny looking back now. My family went through a lot of hardships but the three of us stayed extremely close. I want you to remember that so you know it's possible."  
"Taken to heart."

Kyouya rolled over to see Tamaki staring at him in bed.  
"Good morning, can I do something for you Tamaki?" His voice wasn't even with him yet. How could Tamaki be up and alert right now?  
"Happy Birthday!"  
"You've got to be kidding me. I'm going back to bed." He rolled on his other side only to be rolled back.  
"No don't go back to bed it's already eight thirty let's get up."  
"If it's my birthday I can sleep in all day if I want no."  
"But the girls want to see you. They have something for you."  
"Fine they can sleep with me in the bed; we don't need people like you, someone so perky so early in the morning to bother us."  
"No get up, come on it will be fun I promise."  
"Uhhhhhhhhh, I hate you right now I hope you know that."  
"I know!"  
Kyouya slowly got up and got dressed. He really needed to know how Tamaki did it. What did he have coffee next to him that drank as soon as he woke up? Maybe he was on something, some sort of drug for energy. No he better not, Tamaki was already hyper without help.

Kyouya sat on the floor in the living room playing with the twins. He was happy just like this. He didn't need to do anything special for his birthday he was content as he was right now.  
"Here you go, before I forget." Tamaki came out of the office holding something wrapped. Kyouya burst out laughing before he even knew what it was. Tamaki was staring at him dumbfounded, he didn't get what was so funny.  
"Nothing, nothing, just a feeling of déjà vu."  
"What? OH, I forgot about that last year. Yea I can see that but no. Not even funny." He handed the package to Kyouya. "Happy Birthday."  
Kyouya opened it and couldn't stop himself from laughing; déjà vu was hitting him again, only it wasn't the same thing. It was a picture of the four of them in one frame and then just the girls in another.  
"For your work office, do you like it?"  
"I do, thank you."

_*December *_

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyouya got off the couch to follow Claire. There never seemed to be a dull moment around here, and he loved it. With the girls crawling and loving to move as soon as they were put down they always had to be on alert. Tamaki was beyond thrilled that they were content to play in the play pen together during the day so he wouldn't have to chase them. If one wasn't in a mood he separated them but that wasn't too often. Kyouya could tell that Tamaki loved when he got home from work at night and was home on the weekends so he could help him. And he loved it too, any time home was a great time. Thinking of Tamaki where did he run off to with Téa? He had been in the living room with them a few minutes ago, oh right to answer the phone since it was his parents.  
"Claire, Daddy T and Téa are this way, silly." She stopped and looked at him." They aren't in the kitchen; Daddy T went into the office, which is this way." He bent down to angle her towards the office and she was off again. He would never get tired of this and he didn't want to. He loved being a parent much more then he thought, he never would have believed he would be able to relax and enjoy it as much as he did.

When they got into the office Tamaki was just hanging up and making sure the cord stayed away from any curious hands.  
"My parents decided to come over next week for Christmas." He noticed Claire was at his feet and wanted him to pick her up. Since Téa wanted Kyouya now that she saw him it worked well.  
"Is that a problem Tamaki?"  
"No, it works really well since I don't feel like going out. The thought doesn't appeal to me but you know I would have to go see my parents for the holiday. I invited Angela last week and she said she can't because she is going to see her family. What about Fuyumi?"  
"She is going to try to come after she visits our father."  
"Sounds good to me."

Both were excited for the coming holiday since it would be the first real holiday with the girls. They also were excited knowing the New Year was coming and that meant it would be the start of a brand new year where their family was complete. As Kyouya watched Tamaki talk to and play with Claire he couldn't help but feel relaxed. Tamaki had finally gotten past everything that held him back for years. To see his face glowing with joy was overwhelming. He also seemed more outgoing then he ever was before. He knew Tamaki was nuts but some of the things he did were just bizarre; he couldn't even comprehend them at times.

_*April *_

Tamaki was walking downstairs looking for Kyouya and the girls. It was unlike any of them to be up before he was. He walked into the kitchen a little scared to see what was going on.  
"Happy Birthday Tamaki!"  
"Thank you, what are you doing up so early? Did the girls wake you up?"  
"No, just thought I would pay you back for my birthday."  
"Oh no.  
"Oh yes."  
"Girls what are you letting Daddy K do? How scared should I be?"  
"Oh be very scared Tamaki."  
After breakfast, which Kyouya kept simple so he wouldn't screw it up he handed Tamaki his gift from the girls.  
"Angela came up with the idea and helped pull it off."  
Tamaki unwrapped two permanent clay imprints of the girls hands.  
"This is really cool, thank you, remind me to thank Angela as well."  
"My gift for you you'll get later."  
"You didn't have to get me something."  
"I have to make up for not being here last year, since I have to go away next week for a show I need to do everything right."  
Tamaki opened up his gift from Kyouya later and was completely blown away. He got them two tickets to see Daughtry here in Tokyo at the end of the month. He also wrote a note saying he wanted to take him to a show in the United States, one of Tamaki's choosing. Kyouya still wanted to take him to a car show here in Japan but it had been so long since the two of them went somewhere a lone and Tamaki would love the states this time around he was sure of it.  
"You're the best you know that right."  
"I know."

Tamaki sat at the piano, something he hadn't done in awhile it seemed. Kyouya was on the couch watching the girls while he listened. Claire started to follow the sound to the piano and using the bench she stood up to watch him. Both had a pretty good feeling Claire at least would be the one to learn to play as soon as she could, if she didn't they would be very surprised. He smiled at her as he finished the song.  
"Want to play too, well if you insist."  
Tamaki lifted her up on his lap and took her hands in his own to play chopsticks until she couldn't reach the keys.  
"Claire let's get Daddy K to come and watch you. You're so talented."  
Kyouya grabbed Téa and moved to the bench. Sitting next to Tamaki he watched him move Claire's hands. Soon Téa wanted to try so Kyouya did the same for her. It sounded horrible but the four of them were having a blast. They only stopped when the guys started getting a headache.

That night they walked out of their bathroom after bathing the girls. Téa was falling asleep in Tamaki's arms already. Claire was getting there in Kyouya's. When he put her down in the crib she was suddenly wide awake and reached out for him. Oh yea, she was just like Tamaki for her actions were exact copies of him.  
"Good-night Claire." Both said good-night and started to walk away only to hear her start crying. Why did she have to do this, it became really hard to leave when she did.  
"…Dadda…"It was sob filled but it was still there. Both stopped where they were to look at each other then at her.  
"Dadda…Dadda." They walked back to her to see that she was sitting looking at them with her hands out so she could be held. Whether she was smart enough to know she was going to get her way or not, she did. She stayed in Kyouya's arms until she fell asleep.  
"You know she is so spoiled, both of them are."  
"Tamaki, did you really expect anything less?

Within the next few days Téa said her first word which took them by surprise just like Claire. It also was the start of a game both played to see which one of the girls would walk first. They had this strange feeling that the two were competing against each other though that seemed completely impossible. It was impossible wasn't it; could they be competing with each other? No, that just didn't seem likely.

_*May *_

Kyouya walked in the front door to hear Tamaki call his name from the living room. Dropping his things at the door he walked in. It sounded urgent, he hated when Tamaki sounded urgent even if it was something good. Even a happy urgent sounded bad.  
"Tamaki what is it?" He saw Téa in front of Tamaki by the piano.  
"Look Téa Daddy K is home, go get him. Show him what you've been trying to do all day, you can do it."  
"Look at you, come here."Kyouya knelt down for her to walk the few feet to him.  
Tamaki was trying his best to not stay so close so she wouldn't change her mind and not do it but he was scared she would fall and get hurt. All day she was trying but wouldn't move without falling. Both tensed as she got wobbly but she stayed up to take her first step, then another and another until she made it to Kyouya.  
"You did it Téa! Daddy is so proud of you."  
"Dadda!" she was all smiles and giggles as Kyouya lifted her to his face. She moved to point to Tamaki. "Dadda!" Tamaki walked over to her knowing that when she pointed to one of them that was who she wanted. A few minutes later Claire tried to walk as well. Oh yea they were so competing with each other. It took her a few tries to since she kept falling but before the night ended she was able to make it to Tamaki.

Once the girls were asleep for the night both men laid in their bed. Neither could fall asleep right away as they were wound up from the excitement earlier.  
"You know I swear Téa was waiting for you to get in the door. She was trying all day to walk but she kept falling. As soon as she heard the garage close she was up and we both saw how determined she was. She really takes after you."  
"And Claire after you. We really have amazing girls don't we."  
"I was thinking the same thing, I can just tell they are going to become something great when they are older."  
"They are going to break a lot of hearts."  
"Who are you kidding, we both know you aren't going to let guys look at them."  
"This is true. The only guys they will see will be us of course and their cousin. I guess I can include the old gang too."  
"That sounds about right." Tamaki rolled over to move closer and to look into his eyes. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Wrapping his arms around tighter he kissed Tamaki slowly at first.

_*June*_

Tamaki sat out back watching the girls sitting in the grass playing. Kyouya walked out back after he changed from work.  
"Kyouya, did you know that we have a large yard?"  
"I do, it's the reason we bought this house if you recall. You wanted a house with a giant yard so we could add things and have plenty of room to play with any kids. I believe that is what you said."  
"Yea but it's huge. We cursed ourselves you know that right. We have two girls that can and love to take off and a large yard to take off in."  
Are one year olds getting the best of you?"  
"What, no. It's just that they love to play this game where I catch them. No problem until Téa goes this way and Claire goes that way."  
"I don't know they don't seem to be moving now."  
"Yea now!" Kyouya couldn't stop himself; Tamaki set himself up for it.  
"Daddy!"  
"Daddy come play." Both girls saw Kyouya next to Tamaki and stopped to have him play with them.  
"What about Daddy T? Can I play too?"  
"Come play!" Téa took Tamaki's hand to have him follow.

Neither could get over Claire and Téa. They were perfect in every way. Their eyes never changed to just one color leaving them half and half. As their hair grew Tamaki and Kyouya noticed it was both of theirs giving the girls dirty blonde hair. It seemed that only the best of both of them went to the girls which was just fine. Their princesses deserved only the best.

Tamaki watched as Kyouya ended up in the grass with Claire on top of him. Kyouya never would have decided to lay there if it wasn't for the girls. Tamaki walked over with Téa so both of them could knock him back down as he tried to sit up. The four of them had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Tamaki and Kyouya may have been the parents but the girls; they were teaching them how to live. Tamaki may have been twenty-three and Kyouya twenty-two but that didn't mean they had to act like adults all the time. They didn't have to really grow up just because they were parents. They weren't stupid they knew between right and wrong so the girls would stay safe.

Kyouya felt it; he felt himself changing ever since he held Téa that first time last year. She changed him in so many ways, ways she would never understand, Claire did too. He became so much lighter, he laughed more. Yes, Tamaki helped with that, to not be so serious all the time but this was different. The girls were proof that people could change no matter what. Nothing was permanent; it could always change if given the chance to. Tamaki felt it too, this was something else; something that could only be achieved through being parents. The girls opened his eyes. They let him see that sometimes you have to fail and fall in order to move on. To have a happy ending something bad had to happen to prove that your happy ending is truly real.

The four of them fell asleep for an hour or so under the Cherry Blossom Tree they had in the back. Kyouya sat under it with Tamaki and watched the girls until they came over. As they all sat together they slowly dozed off, luckily for them the girls were asleep first and up last.

Later that night Kyouya laid in bed waiting for Tamaki to walk in the room. He had forgotten to do something before and he needed to get it done before he went to bed. He was just about to get him or see if he could help with whatever when Tamaki walked in. Kyouya moved as Tamaki dove on the bed, he really loved to do that. He sat up to collapse on top of Kyouya as Kyouya tried to get ready to go to bed.  
"Someone is in a good mood today."  
"I'm always in a good mood."  
"Okay then you're in a _really _good mood."  
Tamaki just smiled with a look in his eye that Kyouya knew very well. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.  
"I love you." Tamaki whispered in his ear as he tried not to laugh from Kyouya's lips.  
"I love you too." He just managed to the words out before Tamaki silenced him. It looked like Kyouya was wrong before, it looked like Tamaki's second most important dream would come true too. He would be able to live a quiet existence with his family since he pressed charges and won. He would always be able to smile. He worked hard to be able to get his dream to become a reality so he deserved it. He deserved every second of it. Their eyes met only for a moment before Kyouya rolled Tamaki over. Happy that they would be together forever no matter what life threw at them. They were ready to enjoy every moment they had together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

DONE! Me likely a lot. I love the moments between them sooo much. Okay yea so my mind was mean to Tamaki but no one died and it only lasted for a little bit. I saw it happening in the previous chapters. I mean back then I didn't know what it was going to be but as my mind kept bringing up Tamaki's past I knew something was going to happen. I also think that it was based off of how my mood was and what I watched the night I dreamt of something. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little story. Love you all. If you loved this story and want more KyouyaXxTamaki then check my story Seeing Me Smile and it's sequels. This story falls in between them though they hold no actual connection. Thanks again for reading. Please Review.  
~Femalefighter~


	17. Bonus Chapter

Chapter 17  
**Bonus Chapter**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!**  
Author's Note-** As promised Chapter 12 redone. This comes with the help of my friends that loved to tell me how they dreamt of my story. This came along since they forced me to watch glee. I had never seen an episode before this and then my friends come over and made me watch the season finale. That night this happens. So from all of us, ENJOY! Oh and warning this chapter contains language and possible inappropriate things. :)

"Kyouya…Kyouya wake up. You're on my arm. Kyouya." Slowly Kyouya's eyes opened to see Tamaki shaking him to wake up.  
"Good Morning Tamaki."  
"Morning, now please get off my arm."  
"What?" He sat up to figure out what Tamaki was saying.  
"Oh thank you, finally!" Tamaki moved his arm so he could get off the bed. Kyouya managed to not laugh for once as he watched him. He was lost by what happened as watched him, how did he end up on his arm anyway? Well since he was up might as well make the most of it. First he had to wait for Tamaki to get out of the bathroom. When he did he had Tamaki come back on the bed so they could cuddle close to each other. He was in no rush to move off the bed.  
"You're up early, did you not sleep well?"  
"Yea I guess, did you know you're heavy."  
"Yea, okay, your just weak and couldn't move me. Heavy, ha, in your dreams maybe."  
"Don't even go there I'm in no mood Kyouya."  
"I'm sorry you're right I'm being mean. Blame it on my being up early. You know how I am when I wake up. Tamaki?"  
Tamaki moved away from him to turn completely around and face him.  
"Do you love me?"  
"What kind of question is that Tamaki? Do I love you, really? It's too early for me to figure out something complex."  
"It's not complex it's just a simple question with a simple answer. Do you love me?"  
"Of course I love you. Why would you think otherwise."  
"I don't know, it's just that I've been thinking."  
"Stop right there. We both know you over think when certain thoughts come to your mind."  
"Maybe but I mean things have and are changing for us and you could lose interest in me."  
"Oh Tamaki, you can be such an idiot sometimes you know that don't you." Kyouya moved to kiss Tamaki and put that thought to bed right now. Tamaki broke apart to get closer to him.

Tamaki slid to lay on the bed, Kyouya's tongue played with Tamaki's lips before his teeth did. They hadn't done something like this in so long, their bodies were getting excited. Kyouya could feel the excitement taking over as he allowed his instincts to take over. For a second he thought he hurt him since he tasted blood from Tamaki's lip but he felt him relax under him. He could feel the moan in the others throat from missing this as well.  
"K…Kyouya stop." He didn't hear him as only a few senses were still working at this moment in time. "Kyouya stop." Needing him to listen he pushed Kyouya's mouth away. Confused by why he was pushed away Kyouya fixed his position on the bed and helped Tamaki sit up.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No, but I don't think we should do this."  
"Oh…okay."  
"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that all of a sudden I got this really sharp pain, maybe I was imagining it though since it went away."  
"So your okay now?"  
"I think so but I don't feel right…I can't explain it."  
They stayed as they were, Kyouya was watching Tamaki closely to make sure he was okay, Tamaki was wiping his lip to see if it was still bleeding. Kyouya felt the blood leave his face as a thought crossed his mind, a thought that he been trying to remember for weeks now. He forgot that their actions could cause Tamaki to go into labor.\This was why he had been so careful with his actions before, so this wouldn't happen.  
"Oh hell, Tamaki do you think that…"  
"Yea… I have a pretty good feeling about it."

Tamaki was trying to relax as much as he could. The doctors were telling him he should since he still had hours to go. At least the pain wasn't too bad right now, though he could tell it was definitely increasing little by little. He opened his eyes and realized that Kyouya wasn't in the room anymore. Oh right he stepped out to call his parents and let them know what was going on. He couldn't believe this was really it, for the second time since he found out he was pregnant he was scared. What was taking Kyouya so long to come back in?  
"Oh you're up. Sorry I had to walk outside to get service." Kyouya came in and walked over to take his hand. Tamaki's face was hard to read, so much was going on at once, though it was obvious how scared he was without feeling his hand shake.  
"Everything will be fine, you just need to relax."  
"I know. It feels like it is half nerves and half excitement." He stopped and added more pressure to Kyouya's hand. "I don't know what's worse the pain at times or how uncomfortable I feel right now." He rolled over having his back now face Kyouya. To make it easier for them to keep their hands together he walked around to the other side of the bed. He would never say this out loud but he was glad to not be in Tamaki's position right now or ever. He knew any pain Tamaki felt now was only going to get worse, a lot worse and since he wasn't a fan of pain, what was coming was going to be hell for him. His gut was telling him that when it got to that point he was going to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't say something to tick Tamaki off.

"Oh for the love of….!" Tamaki was on the verge of tears as he held tightly onto Kyouya's hand for support.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Am I alright, are you really going to ask that?"  
"Your right, I'm sorry."  
"You better be sorry…am I alright. Jeez, and I'm the idiot."  
Kyouya started to laugh a little, his attempt to keep it inside wasn't working as well as he planned. At least he knew the pain passed before his thought really surfaced unlike last time.  
"You're such an ass. I hope you realize that."  
"I'm not laughing at you, you know I wouldn't do that."  
"Then what's so funny, huh?"  
" You, well what comes out of your mouth."  
"And how does that not make you an ass?"  
"Because I'm laughing at your attempt to not curse when we both know you want to and I doubt you were going to say 'for the love of my sanity' though knowing you, you would."  
"My attempt to not curse? Have you _heard_ what's been coming out of my mouth lately?"  
"Yea, but I know your trying to catch yourself."  
"I don't think so and I just called you an ass like three times just now."  
"That's different."  
"Fine next time I hurt and I want to scream and kill someone I won't hold back. Just so you won't laugh at my inability too. And when I go to hell it can be on your conscious."  
"That's not what I'm getting at and you know it. Just forget it."  
"Fine, but you're still an ass."  
"I know."

Kyouya looked at the clock to see it was already a little after three. This had been going on for eight hours and at this rate it could go on for another eight hours at least.  
"Oh my God, why does it hurt so much? Kyouya make it stop."  
"I wish I could you know I would."  
Tamaki tightened his grip on Kyouya's hand as the pain came back stronger than before. He had no idea how long this had been going on for since he refused to look at the clock. No matter what time it was he knew it had been going on for too long, and it probably wasn't going to be over soon.  
"This will pass soon and then you can relax again."  
"Hello you two. How do you feel René?"  
"Make it stop."  
Annie-Sophie walked in to stand next to Tamaki. She took his hand and placed her hand on his head, moving his bangs. Kyouya used this time to sneak out for a moment. He loved Tamaki and he gave him so much for doing this but he needed to step out. At least until he could move his fingers again, he didn't remember him having such a tight grip.  
"What's the update?" Kyouya saw Yuzuru walking down the hall towards him. "I figure Annie-Sophie is with Tamaki since she wasn't in the waiting room when I walked back in."  
"Nothing has changed much. The doctor says at least another few hours."  
"I do not envy him in the slightest."  
"I was just thinking the same thing."

They talked in the hall for a little while and decided to walk back to the room. They stopped just outside of the door. They could hear Annie-Sophie trying to help Tamaki get through another contraction.  
"Sir, am I horrible husband for not wanting to walk back in there at this exact moment?"  
"No Kyouya, you not. I was just about to suggest that we wait here for a moment."  
When they heard the room quiet down they walked back in. Everyone could tell that Tamaki was tired from the pain, this had been going on for hours and his body wasn't really able to handle it. The four of them talked for a little bit before Annie-Sophie and Yuzuru decided to let them alone for a while.

"You know you should feel very lucky."  
"Oh I bet I am."  
"See not only am I able to give you children right now, I also can't blame you for making me go through this."  
"Am I missing something?"  
"Well I have been watching a lot of foreign films since I've been home. And I learned that a lot of husbands are blamed for causing all this pain. I can't blame you since you didn't know this could happen until I was already pregnant."  
"Lucky me." Oh yea, he really was. He saw some of those films and some of the women became extremely nasty. He hoped that Tamaki wouldn't change his mind later, though knowing Tamaki he wouldn't. He really was married to the best person in the world. He grabbed Tamaki's hand as he watched his hands form fists. For Tamaki's sake he really hoped this would be over soon, he could tell he couldn't take it anymore. And he still had the hard part to deal with.

At eight thirty Dr. McCleam came in to see if Tamaki wanted something for the pain. He declined and Kyouya thought he was nuts.  
"Are you sure, this is your last chance."  
"No, I'll be okay."  
"Okay then, I'm going to get the nurse and we'll be back." With that she walked out.  
"Finally, I…I can't take this anymore."  
"Soon Tamaki and then it will be all over."  
"And then we'll finally be able to hold our girls. But why does it have to be so painful?"  
Kyouya didn't know how to answer so he didn't. Today he was following his instinct more than he ever did and so far it was making the right calls.

It seemed to take forever for the doctor to walk back in with the nurse and it did. It was nine thirty by the time they walked in. Obviously the doctor didn't want to tell Tamaki he had another hour to go before.  
The nurse helped Tamaki sit up though he didn't want to from all the pain, and she showed Kyouya how to help Tamaki the best he could.  
"Kyouya place your hand on his back just like mine is then take his right hand with yours."  
"Got it."  
"Tamaki are you ready?" The nurse was watching his face with one eye and the doctor with the other, waiting for her signal.  
"Oh...my…God…make…it…go…away!"  
"Tamaki I need you to pay attention to me okay. I know it's hard but it's vital that you do. When I tell you push, push, and when I tell you to stop I want you relax and breathe. Do you understand?"  
"Mmmhmm." He only heard about half of what she said since all he heard crystal clear was pain, lots of intense pain and right now it was only getting worse.  
"Okay Tamaki, ready, and push for me."  
Kyouya fixed his footing as Tamaki squeezed the life out of his hand. He really should have been prepared for that.  
"And breathe, you're doing well."  
He quickly locked eyes with Kyouya for support while he tried to catch his breath.  
"Get ready to push again for me."  
"You can do it Tamaki, I know you can."  
Ready for what was coming both prepared themselves.  
"Okay push…"  
Tamaki tried his hardest not to scream though that seemed impossible. What he felt before was nothing compared to what he felt now.  
"…and breathe."  
"Oh…My…God…It…Hurts."  
"Your almost there, I promise." The nurse quickly released his hand while she had the second. Kyouya did the same too once he realized what she did; it seemed to help a little.  
"Okay, I need one giant push from you and you'll have a baby. On my count okay…ready and push."  
Giving it his all he followed the doctors instructions. After this it would be all over, the pain would be gone. He could do this. He heard voices, he believed they belonged to the nurse and Kyouya though he had no idea what they were saying. He felt his whole body automatically relax as he heard the baby cry.

For the first time in his life Kyouya felt as if he was about to pass out. Then again this was the first time he ever saw someone give birth before. He felt the nurse touch his hand and mouth to him, "are you okay?" He just nodded unable to speak at the moment. Well he looked as bad as he felt. Something told him this was common. They moved their hands so Tamaki could lie back for a moment, he looked drained and exhausted. How was he going to handle delivering the second baby?  
"Kyouya…is she okay?" Tamaki was trying to catch his breath, Kyouya could barely understand him, though his voice wasn't anything better then a whisper as well.  
"She is fine and gorgeous. I love you." He moved Tamaki's bangs out of his eyes. He was covered in sweat though it made perfect sense.  
He had so much more respect for him right now. Not that he didn't before but now it was on a whole new level.  
"I love you too." He reached for something to grab as the pain came back. As he was about to question it he remembered he was having twins. How could he forget that? Did this already make him a bad parent? No, he was just delirious from the pain. As he tried to handle the pain again he became worried. He was so tired, could he handle it?  
"You still with us Tamaki?" He looked over at the nurse watching him closely."  
"Ummhmm."  
"Tamaki, are you ready?" The doctor was ready if Tamaki couldn't do it again, he just needed to give the word.  
"Tamaki are you going to be okay?" Kyouya couldn't get over how exhausted he looked, he was getting worried for him.  
"I'll be fine." With that he sat up and grabbed Kyouya's hand. He knew he was exhausted and this would be harder because of that but this was for his daughter. He would manage somehow. Besides he didn't see any other option. With Kyouya at his side he could do this, he just knew it.  
"Okay Tamaki on the count of three okay. One…two…three…push."  
This time around he didn't try to hold back his screams. Before the doctor told him to stop, he did, he couldn't do it.  
"Tamaki! Are you okay?" Kyouya felt Tamaki release his hand.  
"I'm…I'm sorry. I…can't…do…it…I…guess…I'm…not…as…strong…as…I…thought."  
"Don't say that you're a lot stronger then I am that's for sure. Don't be sorry you did fine."  
"Tamaki I need you to find the strength because you're past the point where I can do anything. I know that sounds impossible but you have to dig deep and find the strength." Everyone could hear the worry and urgency in the doctors voice.  
"But I can't, I'm so tired."  
"Tamaki, this isn't like you. To give up so easily."  
"But Kyouya."  
"But nothing, you have never given up when things became tough. You can do this, we both know you can." He bent over to whisper something in his ear. When he stood up straight Tamaki grabbed his hand and sat up.  
"I can sleep after this right?"  
"Yes you can."  
"Okay, and you're going to help me."  
"Of course, to the best of my ability I'll help you."  
"Are you ready now Tamaki?"  
"I think so."  
"On the count of three okay Tamaki. Give it all you have. One…two…three…push!"  
Kyouya hoped that what he told Tamaki worked. He seemed willing to dig deeper for the strength. Using the pain of his past to give him the energy, for once he could use that determination to move past it for his advantage.  
"Oh my God!" The words snuck out between his teeth.  
"Almost there, keep it up Tamaki."  
"Come on Tamaki we both know you can do this."  
Kyouya tightened his grip on his hand; he wished he could give him his strength somehow instead of just the words. He hated knowing that this was all he could do. Tamaki was going through all of this for _their _children and all he could do was stand by and do nothing.  
Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs before crashing on the pillow. Both Kyouya and the nurse watched him before they moved to make sure he was okay until they heard the second baby cry. Kyouya took a sigh of relief, Tamaki and the girls were okay and that was all that mattered.

"Oh Tamaki, I have two girls that want to meet you."  
He opened his eyes to see the doctor and nurse holding his girls. His and Kyouya's babies, even before they were placed in each of their arms he knew they were beautiful and perfect in every way.  
"Have you decided on their names? Doctor McCleam was holding their birth certificates ready to write their names.  
"We have, Claire is in Kyouya's arms and Téa is in mine." Tamaki couldn't take his eyes off Téa and he didn't want to. He was lost in her beautiful half lavender half black eyes that were staring up at him. Eyes that would serve as a reminder of the miracle that both her and her sister were.  
"What beautiful names, it fits them perfectly. Claire was born first at seven pounds, five ounces at nine-fifty-five. Téa was born at ten-ten at seven pounds eight ounces. Both are showing no signs of any complications. Congratulations to you both. We will let your family know that they can come in if you want them too.  
"Thank you, and that would be great." Both said it at the same time as they looked at each other. They couldn't believe it. This moment felt like a dream, a perfect, wonderful, surreal dream.  
"I love you Tamaki."  
"I love you too." Carefully they switched girls. They didn't move from how they were until Tamaki's parents walked in.

Kyouya wrapped an arm around Tamaki's shoulders to kiss him. Their newest chapter was off to a fantastic start. Gently Tamaki took hold of Kyouya's hand, he figured he hurt him pretty badly, since his other hand still looked red. He watched his parents with their girls; soon he fell asleep with his head on Kyouya's shoulder. A few nurses came to take the girls for the night so everyone could get some sleep.

Before Annie-Sophie walked out she kissed both men good-night though they were already out cold, both with smiles on their faces. They had been through a long day, the first of many they would face. But, they would soon learn that each day would be better than the last. And they already knew that even if they faced hardships they would be ready to tackle them. They were a family, a family that had been in love from the first day Kyouya and Tamaki met. And this was aside from a fact they already knew:

Love Conquers All.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Much better version of 12 if I do say so myself. Thank you to all the fans for reading this story. I didn't know how welcomed the theme would be when I started since at that time I didn't see many mpreg stories. But I am happy that it did well. I need to thank my friends, Susan, Sam, Cayla, and Alicia for writing pieces of this chapter and making it great. I know I can dream this but to write it down…well it was hard to say the least. And a big thanks to Alicia's mom for allowing me to use her, though I know I totally messed up the spelling of your maiden name. Thanks for letting us going to you with our strange questions. Again thanks from all of us, we love you. Please leave your thought!  
~Femalefighter~ 


End file.
